Redemption Comes When Least Expected
by KareBear1965
Summary: Jasper finds Bella in a mental hospital wishing to die. Can Jasper bring her back amongst the living after being told she was dead, he finds himself being drawn to her and not understanding why at first, until he gets a text, which explains why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yup this story is back hope you all enjoy it as you did the first time around. I want to thank Kim Rathbone for stepping in and rebeta'ing this so those errors that seemed to drive people crazy are fixed. **

Summary

After the Cullen's left the family started to fall apart first Emmett and Rose went on an expended honeymoon, Edward just sat in his room and the only person he would talk to was Alice. Alice started seeing Bella die over and over again, each time a different way, all of it was suicide. Then she stopped seeing her all together, and this broke her. Each time she had seen Bella she would blame Jasper. Jasper had enough of this and finally left. 5 years later he is working as a new psychiatrist at the state mental hospital in Seattle on his first day he smell a smell he never thought he would smell again. He finds Bella in a room that is monitor 24/7 her chart says his is very suicidal and she won't eat, so they have her on a feeding tube she looks like she a skeleton with skin stretched over it.

**If you are not into Dark stories that deal with real life issues Please do not read.**

Redemption comes when least expected.

Chapter 1

"Good, I'm glad that everything went through as it should... Yes, I am ready to begin immediately... No, thank you for this opportunity... Okay, I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and sank into the brown leather chair, glad that the necessary paperwork finally went through. Humans and their technology were surprisingly slow for this generation.

I sighed and sat back against the cushion, looking out the window at the view of Lake Washington. It's been four years since I left the family and now I find myself taking a job at Fairfax Mental Health Hospital in Kirkland, just outside of Seattle. I studied Psychology more than once over the past seventy years or so living with the Cullen's to help me become a better person, if you could really call a vampire a person. I guess you could say I was looking for redemption because of what we did to Bella.

I continued looking out across the lake, thinking about the past five years and what led up to where I was going to start working in the morning.

Fucking Edward had to break up the first family I have had in over a hundred years. I was blamed for it all of course, but I just couldn't handle the blood lust coming off of everyone. Edward won't admit to anyone, even himself, that his was the worst of the lot. Over the next few months Alice kept seeing visions of Bella, killing herself, and each time she would make me feel guilty saying it was all my fault.

Emmett and Rose just couldn't take it any longer so they left, saying that they had no idea when they would be back. Almost a year after we left, Alice stopped having visions of Bella and the rage I felt coming from inside of her was like nothing I had ever felt before.

After that I decided that I couldn't stay with them any longer. Edward was a zombie of himself just sitting in his room, only hunting when Alice or Carlisle forced him to. Esme was beside herself saying it was wrong that we left Bella that she was part of this family and now we killed her.

I had no idea where I would go, or what I would do with myself, but in that moment it didn't matter. All I knew was that I had to get away. I contemplated on going back to my natural diet, but in the end I wanted to stay true to my family. Part of me just could not bear to let down Carlisle or Esme.

It was just after seven in the morning when I walked into Fairfax Hospital, reporting to the Reception desk and telling the nurse there that I was the new Doctor and was here to meet with Dr. Watts. She paged him and within moments he was at the desk greeting me.

"Ah, Dr. Whitlock, it's so nice to meet you again, and it will be a pleasure to work with you." Dr. Watts said holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Dr. Watts," I replied, "Thank you for this opportunity to work with you and with the patients here at Fairfax." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Let's get you started." Dr. Watts said turning and walking down the corridor on the left.

As we were walking to his office to go over some of the patients that I would be in charge of I caught a faint scent that I had not smelt in years and thought for sure I would never smell again. I pushed it aside because it could _not_be true. Although, inside, a small part of me wanted it to be true.

We entered Dr. Watts' office and he motioned for me to take a seat.

"Dr. Whitlock, since this is your first time working in a hospital I will start you off with just a few cases." He began.

"I am willing to do as many as you feel comfortable handing over to me." I replied easily.

"I would like to see how you handle these five cases right now." He said as he handed me five case files to look over.

I took a quick glance at each of the names and I think my dead heart started beating again when the top file showed the name _Isabella M. Swan_. Now the other four names did not matter.

"Let's go over the top file first; she will be your hardest case." Dr. Watts said looking down at his desk.

"Miss Swan." I said as I opened up her file.

Right there on the first page, in red bold letters, at the top it said 24/7 suicide watch. My dead heart just went dead again.

"Yes, Miss Swan has been here the longest of any patient ever." He said still looking down at his desk and not meeting my eyes.

"What seems to be her problem?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure I wanted to know the answer, "Her file shows that in the almost five years that she has been here, she has been seen by twenty different doctors."

"She wants to die and none of us have reached her to be able to help her." He replied sadly.

"The chart shows that she currently has a feeding tube in and is on constant suicide watch." I said reading from the file.

"Yes she won't eat, hoping we will let her die," He said, "She won't talk to any of the staff. She just stares out into space and we have to sedate her so that she will sleep at night. That doesn't always work though as she is prone to nightmares. What we do know is that her parents brought her in at Christmas time four years ago because she was in a zombie-ish state and wouldn't eat. They thought we could help her and I really wish we could." Dr Watts was now looking at me with pleading eyes, as if I was their last hope.

"I will do my best, but how can I help her when twenty other doctors including yourself haven't been able to?" I asked.

"You can't fault me for hoping." He replied.

"No, I guess not," I sighed, "Let's go over the other four cases so I can meet my patients."

"You have the twins Michele and Michael O'Connor," Dr. Watt's started as if glad to be off the subject of Isabella, "They are seventeen and are delusional. They both think they can see the future which leads us to Nyx, your other patient, who thinks she hears voices telling her to do wrong. All three have some form of Schizophrenia. The last case file should be your easiest; Anorexia Nervosa which is rarely found in males, but Thomas is a classic case, so you should have no real problems there." He said as he stood up to lead me back out into the hall.

"So one unknown diagnosis, three cases of Schizophrenia, and Anorexia." I confirmed. "Sounds like a good way to break in the new doctor." I said following him out into the hall.

"Let's start with Thomas, Nyx and the O'Connor twins and then we will finish with Miss Swan." He suggested.

"Sounds good," I said as I placed Thomas' case file on top of the others to look it over as we walked down the corridor towards his room.

Thomas was a fourteen year old boy who saw himself as obese, yet, he was anything but. He seemed very shy and was not willing to answer any of my questions. I jotted down some remarks on his chart so that later on when I came back to talk with him it would all be indicated in his chart. I really did not have to write anything down due to my vampire mind, but with this being a treatment center, everything needed to be noted in each of the patient's charts.

Nyx was an interesting young lady; she was the youngest of all my patients at the age of eight. She was very out spoken and was willing to tell me anything I wanted to know. I was most curious about her name though.

"Nyx, I have never seen or heard that name before, do you know how you got your name?" I questioned her.

"My mom loves vampire books and named me after one of the characters she read about as a teen." She said while studying me closely.

"I have been told that you hear voices in your head," I stated gently, "Want to tell me about them?" I asked.

"Not really," She shrugged, "No one believes me so why would you?"

"If you look me straight in the face and explain the voices to me I can tell if you are lying or not." I told her knowing I would be able to tell if she was lying by her emotions alone.

"Maybe later, right now I want to color, it's my coloring time." She said indifferently.

Dr. Watts nodded and then added, "Nyx doesn't like disorder and has to keep to her time schedule or she becomes very troubled."

I noted this in her chart and also made a mental note to ask why this wasn't noted in her chart before. The next room was the twins. If Michele didn't have long hair you would not have been able to tell the two apart. I wanted to spend some alone time with them to learn exactly why they felt they could see the future. Are they like Alice? I couldn't help but wonder. Just thinking her name brought back the past years which led us to my last patient. Isabella Swan.

After we left the twins room we went down a different wing which was under surveillance. We had to check in at one window and be rung through a locked door into a corridor that housed six rooms. Once we made it through the main door, Bella's smell became stronger.

Bella's room was the first room on the right which was next to the monitoring station. Walking into her room first I was hit with the sweet smell of her blood which made my throat burn more than it had in years. The sight before me was of Bella lying on her bed with her wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed frame. She had a feeding tube, IV and an oxygen line under her nose and her body looked more like a skeleton with skin stretched over it.

If I could cry I would have. What have we done to this sweet young lady that was so full of life and had no fear? I vowed right then and there that I would do whatever it took to get through to her and help her get back to the young lady that I knew before I'd tried to kill her on her eighteenth birthday.

I walked slowly to her bed and I could tell she was awake by the way she was breathing, but it was still very slow and shallow. That would be the reason behind having her on the oxygen line. I was shocked that she didn't have more health problems or organs that were shutting down.

"Miss Swan, can you look at me?" I asked as I stood next to her bed.

I got no response from her so I knelt down next to the bed. Touching her arm lightly as I called her name again, "Miss Swan, can you look at me?"

I think it was more the touch than anything else that got her to look at me.

"Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Whitlock. I'd really like to understand what put you here." I said looking into eyes that seemed void of life.

That fucking moron, I fumed, I so want to find his ass right now and kill him slowly for what he has done to this sweet girl. I knew when I got home I was going to have to call Carlisle to let him know that I found her and to ask him for some advice on how to proceed on this. I looked back down and saw that Bella was just staring at me not really seeing me.

I asked Dr. Watts if he minded if I spent some time alone with Miss Swan and thankfully he agreed. He just asked that when I was done to come to his office where we would discuss my feelings on each case. I knew inside though that I was going to need to spend most of my time with Bella. I would schedule my days so that the majority of my time was spent right here.

As soon as Dr. Watts had left the room I leaned closer to Bella ignoring the burn in my throat from being in such close proximity to her.

"Bella," I said softly, "Its Jasper, I don't understand how or why you are here, but I _will_get you better. I promise that."

I was not sure if I could really help her or if she even wanted to be helped. I would have to read her whole file and maybe talk with the other doctors to see if they had forgotten to write something down. I decided I would go ahead and leave Bella for today and come back after I had discussed things with Carlisle, at least.

"Bella, I will see you tomorrow. Please, let me help you." I said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Walking out that door was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I found myself drawn to her. I made sure that the nurses knew that if there was any change whatsoever in Bella to give me a call, no matter what the time of day it was and then headed back to Dr. Watts' office.

Dr. Watts looked up from the file he was working on as I stepped inside his doorway.

"So you have met your patients... Do you feel you can handle them?" He questioned me.

"I can handle them," I said confidently, "But I am very concerned about Miss Swan, who will be my primary patient from here on out." I stated firmly.

"Nurse Ball says that she responded to your touch and that you kissed her before you left the room," He stated, not taking his gaze off of me, "Care to explain this?"

"I knew Miss Swan years ago, that is all you need to know." I said not wanting to give any more information than needed.

"Were you involved with her? If so you know you can't treat her, it would be unethical."

"No I was not involved with her. She dated my younger brother, now I will say no more on this. Just let me do my job." I wouldn't tell him that I think it was my family's leaving that put her here in the first place.

I was pleased when Dr. Watts dropped his questioning about my involvement with Bella. He showed me where my office was and told me that I had the rest of the day to study my case files before starting on my cases tomorrow. So I spent the rest of the day going over each of the files except for Bella's. I would take this one home with me and talk with Carlisle.

It was well after seven that night when I left Fairfax and drove back to my place on Moss Bay. As soon as I was in the door I walked over to my favorite chair which sat by the window so I could look out of the window at Lake Washington. I was trying to get the courage to call Carlisle and inform him what we all thought was wrong, but she might as well be dead.

I hit the number one of my speed dial and listened as it rang three times before he answered.

"Jasper. It's been awhile, how are things?" He asked since it's been over a year since I last called home.

"Carlisle," I said acknowledging him but cutting straight to the chase, "Who all is at home?" I asked not knowing who would be there, but also knowing the whole family would want to know Bella was alive.

"Just Esme and I are home. Edward and Alice left together over a year ago and Emmett and Rose will be here within a week for their first visit home. Why do you ask son?" It felt good to hear him call me son after everything that has happened.

"Will you put this call on speaker please I have something both of you need to hear and then I would like to speak to you alone." I asked this knowing full well Esme could hear me without it being on speaker, but I also knew that she doesn't like to eavesdrop on others.

"Jasper, it's so nice to hear your voice, but it sounds off. Son, is everything alright?" Esme asked as soon as Carlisle had the phone on speaker.

"No... It's not alright." I said telling the truth because it wasn't alright and I didn't know if I'd be able to make it alright by fixing Bella.

"Jasper, did you slip up?" Esme asked sounding concern.

"God no," I huffed, "It's a bit confusing right now and I think it would be best if you both are sitting down for what I have to tell you." I said, still trying to find the words I needed to tell them.

"We are both sitting son, now what has you so out of sorts?" Carlisle asked trying to get straight to the point.

"It's Bella." I said quickly.

I heard them both gasp and had to take a second just to regain my thoughts.

"What do you mean Bella?" They both asked sounding very confused.

"The only way to say this is to say it straight. Bella is alive, but barely." I replied.

"What do you mean? Where are you?" Carlisle asked and I could tell he was going into Doctor Mode.

"I decided to us my Psychology Degree and got a job at Fairfax Mental Hospital in Kirkland, Washington. Bella's a patient there and has been for almost five years. She wants to die." I whispered. Once again I heard them gasp but I continued on, "Right now she is only being kept alive by the feeding tube in her stomach."

"I'm coming to get my baby." Esme said fiercely.

"I don't think that is wise right now Esme." I said as soothingly as possible, "According to her file she has been catatonic until today when I touched her arm. Let me try to help her first. I also don't think it's wise to let Edward and Alice know just yet. And when you say they left together over a year ago do you mean as mates or as friends." I asked trying to side track them both for a minute or two.

"Mates. I guess all the time they spent together trying to help each other over Bella brought them together." Carlisle stated.

"I am glad for them, just try and keep this from them as long as possible for now." I requested. "Carlisle can we now speak alone? Esme, I will keep you posted on how Bella is doing." I added before Carlisle switched off the speaker and ran out of the house.

I listened to the wind as it rushed past the mouthpiece of his phone until it stopped abruptly, "Son, we're alone now." Carlisle said.

"From going over her file she was brought in around Christmas time shortly after we left. She has had the feeding tube since then. She has tried dozens of times to kill herself, so now she is under twenty-four/seven watch and is cuffed to the bed, on not just her arms, but her legs also. They move her around twice a day to try and prevent bed sores. Twenty different doctors have tried to bring her out of this state and have failed. She looked at me when I asked her to, when I was gently touching her arm. She looks more breakable than ever. She's just flesh stretched over bones." I said, finally taking in an unneeded breath. "I am scared that I won't even be able to help her as she has no will to live." I was telling the full truth to him, not withholding any information. I knew that if he was going to help me then he needed all the dirty details.

"Son, I know that you can help her and I am here when you need to talk, just bring her back to us." He begged, "We were so wrong to follow Edward and his decision to leave. Knowing Bella is still alive will bring us back together as a family. I think it's time we come back together. Once Emmett and Rose are here we'll move to the house in Vancouver to be closer to you and her." He said with more life in his voice then I have heard in years.

"I will do my best." I told him, finding the conviction I needed to do the job.

Soon after we ended the call I went hunting knowing that I would need to hunt more to be around my Bella. Where did this _My_come from, I wondered. Was this the draw I felt for her or just wishful thinking on my part?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Since this is a completed story that is just being reedited to fix some errors the posting will be when ever I get a chapter back from Kim Rathbone the beta I'm using for this story.**

Chapter 2

When I returned home from hunting that night I couldn't help but think back over that first year after we left Forks. Edward wouldn't let any of us return to Bella when Alice started having visions of her killing herself. Each time he would say that he promised her that we wouldn't interfere in her life again and she in turn promised him she'd keep herself safe. I knew something was wrong deep down inside of me and I know now that I should have questioned his motives.

Was this all a ploy on his part to get rid of her? Was Alice in on this? The two of them had always been close, and many times even went off hunting together for extended periods at a time. Was there more to their relationship than just friendship? I could recall a time or two that I questioned Alice on her love for Edward, and each time she would downplay the entire thing saying it was all brotherly love nothing more. Then for the icing on the cake, she would end her little rant by calling me Jazzy and she knew I hated being called that. I knew that Alice was deeply affected by these visions but would not go against Edward in his no-interfering-in-Bella's-life stance.

I was coming up with more questions than answers at this point so I stopped myself from thinking along this line for now but I knew I would revisit it in the near future. I knew it was part of the key to unlocking Bella.

I glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece and saw that I only had an hour left before I needed to report to the hospital. I stood up from the chair that I had been occupying for the last few hours and prepared to get ready for a new day. I showered, changed out of my clothes, and left hoping that I would get some answers very soon.

As I pulled into my parking spot I noticed another car pull up right next to me. It was Doctor Morgan, one of the other Doctors here that had worked with Bella. I really wanted to talk to her about Bella as she was the first Doctor to treat her and I think she may have more information than what was put in her chart.

As I saw her getting out of her car, I quickly exited mine so that I could talk to her before she started her shift.

"Dr. Morgan," I said politely coming up beside her, "I'm Dr. Whitlock, and I was just assigned the case of Miss Swan. Do you have a moment that we could talk?" I asked.

"Dr. Whitlock, it's nice to meet you. I feel for you, she is such a sad case." She said with no emotions whatsoever.

"I really would like to know everything," I said kindly, but a bit thrown off due to her lack of emotions, "Since you were her first Doctor, you might have let something important slip unintentionally." I wanted her to know that I valued her words, but we all make mistakes and learn from them.

"I need to check on a patient first so let's say I will meet you in your office in fifteen minutes if that is alright with you Dr. Whitlock?" She asked, still giving off no real emotions, which was highly unusual. When I first pulled into the parking lot she was radiating happiness, so it must be the case that brought about the lack of emotions in her.

"That would be great. I look forward to discussing Miss Swan with you." I replied, watching on as she walked away.

I walked to my office and sat down to reread Bella's case file. I was just looking over Dr. Morgan's notes for the third time when she entered my office, shutting the door firmly behind her. She was now radiating anger and I had no clue as to why.

"Dr. Whitlock," She fumed, "I have just been informed that your brother dated Miss Swan sometime ago, and find it odd that you wouldn't have known she was in here before now." She yelled at me slamming her hands down on my desk.

I flinched slightly at her raised voice but kept my expression neutral, "Dr. Morgan, Yes, my brother dated her for a short while and I had met her a time or two. When my family moved away from Forks we lost all contact with her and her father so I had no clue she was in here until I reported yesterday for work." I told her being firm while pushing some truthfulness at her.

"Then why did she respond to you when you touched her?" She questioned.

"The only thing I can guess is that it was a combination of the touch and the sound of my voice." I answered back.

"She doesn't even respond to her parents when they come to see her! Why you and why now!" Her anger was starting to spike and I needed to calm her down.

"Dr. Morgan, please sit down and calm down." I said sternly, "We need to work together if at all possible. I wish I would have known Bella was in here. I would have tried to do my internship here instead of in New Hampshire." I said pushing truth and calm her way.

"Dr. Whitlock," She argued, "The girl has been catatonic for almost five years; you are in her room for just a few minutes and she turns and looks at you. There _has_to be more going on here than just her dating your younger brother." She stated.

This woman was very observant, much like Bella used to be. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair while I thought of an answer that wouldn't come off as inconsiderate.

"Dr. Morgan I don't know what to say other than I had no idea that she was here." I replied, "I have no idea why she turned and looked at me but I'm glad she did. It shows that she's still in there and can possibly be helped." I told her with the conviction I found in myself last night.

"Yes. You're right, I see your point." She conceded, "I'm not happy with your answers, but I will do what I can to help you reach her. Her parents miss her very much."

"So, are you saying they still come to see her?" I asked, because it didn't show anything in her chart about visitation.

"Yes, they both come on her birthday each year, so they were here just a few weeks ago when she turned twenty-three." She said.

"Can you think of anything else that you didn't write in her chart that may help me?" I asked while jotting down this new information in her file.

"The only things I didn't write in her chart are the words she speaks in her sleep, which is often the same nights she wakes up screams in terror." She replied, a little on the defensive side.

"Can you remember any of them?" This could be critical.

"She says 'he left me', 'I can't find him' and 'I don't want to live without him'. Then she'll wake up screaming. You might want to talk to the night nurses and see if she says anything else."

"I'll do that as soon as possible." I agreed.

"Why would anyone leave a beautiful girl like her?" She asked quietly and I knew what she was asking.

"That is a good question and I wish I had the answer for both of us, but unfortunately I don't." I answered knowing I was going to confront Edward about this, once I knew that Bella was on her way to recovery.

In the end we both agreed that as of right now Bella was the most important factor rather than her dislike for me, which stemmed from the fact that my family might have played a part in her current mental state. We shook hands right before Dr. Morgan left my office and I knew that I still needed to talk with the night nurses, but first I wanted to talk with the other Doctors that treated Bella before as well.

I decided to put Bella's case file to the side and take another look at my other patients. Realizing I forgot to mention the twins to Carlisle I picked up my phone to call him before I made my rounds.

"Son, this better be good news since you are calling again so soon." He said as he answered and I just knew what was going through his mind.

"Dad there's no change in Bella, but I forgot to talk about something else last night." I said to him only to be met with silence in return.

"Okay," He said after a minute, "What did you forget that's as important as Bella?" He asked

"I have two patients that are twins... According to their charts they seem to resemble what Alice would be if she was human and still in an institution." I said quickly.

"Are you saying you have patients that can see the future?" He asked.

"Yes, their charts say it's Schizophrenia with delusions, but I am not sure that it is not just two more people just like Alice. I want your advice on how to handle them." I confirmed.

I heard Carlisle exhale a breath of air before responding, "I think you need to talk with each of them separately first and get a feel for what they are seeing. Just keep me posted, as Esme and myself are flying to Vancouver today. Emmett and Rose will meet us there next week, and no I did not tell them why we are moving there just yet." He said taking in an unneeded breath. "Son, I am proud of you."

I closed out the call smiling slightly as Carlisle's words reverberated through my head. Picking up Thomas' chart I made my way out of the office and to his room, eager to get started. Thomas and I ended up talking, which I had not expected since he would not talk to me yesterday. We talked until it was lunchtime, which I chose to stay and watch him eat to get a gauge on his emotions.

From reading his chart and talking to him, a lot of his problem stems from the fact that he has lost people in his family due to obesity and he doesn't want to be another statistic. So my goal would be to formulate a program to help him realize that not every member of his family is overweight and to show him how he can manage a normal weight without the extremes that he has been taking so far.

I still had an hour to kill before I could meet with Nyx, while keeping her on her schedule. So I went outside to sit and get some fresh air mentally prepping myself for what was to come. Sure enough Nyx was waiting for me when I walked in and after talking to her for just a few moments I realized that she truly did not have any problems but that she was doing this to get attention. But how do you fix a child whose own parents don't want them? I knew that the first step would be to get her off all of these medications, which were doing more harm than good.

I found myself enjoying talking to this little person. She just wanted someone to show her love. When my time was up I told Nyx that I would see her tomorrow at the same time. She just nodded her head and went over to her table to color. Dr. Watts, was right, she would probably be my easiest case.

Unfortunately I could not say the same for my next case. The twins would not consent to me talking to one without the other so I was just going to have to try and figure this out with them both in the same room.

"We saw you coming and know you will understand our visions. One day we will be like you." They stated in unison.

I didn't quite know how to respond to this statement. Talking to them you could see and feel the connection between them. They were so much a part of each other it was hard to tell the difference between them. The more I talked with them and felt their emotions, the more I felt that the visions were true, but found that if you separated them then the visions would stop. They were seventeen and the visions had only been happening for a little over a year. I found out that they were brought up in the foster care system and did not even know about each other until they met in college. How could these two have not known about one another until then?

To my frustration I kept getting more questions than answers. I finished up with them and told them I would see them again tomorrow. They thanked me for listening to them and again I got the exact same feelings coming from both of them as if it was just one emotion, not separate like it should have been.

Now all that was left was to see if I could get Bella to at least look at me again like she did yesterday. The nurse buzzed me in as I greeted her. I asked her to leave a message to have the night nurse call me as I wanted to talk to her about Miss Swan. She agreed to do so and noted it down on the watch sheet.

I wanted to try something different so as I entered the room I called Bella's name. Ye,s she turned her head in my direction, but like yesterday she was blank and really did not see me. It was almost like she was looking through me. I walked over and knelt down next to the bed.

"Bella, you know my voice and you respond to it," I whispered to her, "Let me in to help so that you can come back fully to us."

I got no real response from her. Just her blank stare, not that I thought I would really get a response this soon, but any and all responses show me that she is still in there just waiting to be let out. Now, how to figure out how to unlock her. I ended up just sitting with her and I found myself caressing her arm from time to time. I guess I lost all track of time though as the nurse on duty opened the door and told me that she was leaving and the night nurse was now taking over. I told her thank you and that I would see her tomorrow.

Before getting up off the floor once again I whispered in her ear.

"Bella I will be back tomorrow. Please let me in, I want to help." Once again I found myself kissing her forehead and longing to hold her in my arms.

As I opened the door I turned to look at Bella one last time for the night. No sooner had I closed the door did the night nurse walk right up to me.

"Dr. Whitlock, how can you show your face around here when it was your own brother leaving this poor girl that put her here?" She demanded, throwing off anger in the same manor that Dr. Morgan had this morning.

"Nurse Kim," I said as I looked at her name badge. "I am _not_my brother and I was away at school when he left. I had no idea that this happened, and trust me the next time I see or talk to my brother he will feel and understand what he did to her." I said angrily. I think a little of the Major had come out as she stood with her back against the wall trembling with fear.

I sighed heavily, willing myself to calm down for her sake, "Nurse Kim, I did not mean to come across like that, I am very angry at him for this, just as each of you are. I just want to bring Bella back to the loving, sweet, caring girl I saw on holidays when I was in school." I told her sending her as much calm as possible.

"Dr. Whitlock, can you forgive me for going off on you?" She asked hesitantly, "I feel that you're being truthful with me and I know that you will do whatever it takes to help Miss Swan return to the land of the living."

"Thank you Nurse Kim, I have been told that you and a Nurse Mimi, that I have yet to meet, have taken care of Miss Swan since she was brought in." I informed her, ready to move on and get some answers. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, Mimi and myself, are the only two night nurses, most of the other nurses don't want to deal with the suicide watch list at night." She said sadly.

"I heard that Miss Swan talks in her sleep. What can you tell me about it?" I asked her.

"It's always the same thing. I'm sure Dr. Morgan told you this morning about it. I cannot add to it except that when she starts screaming it takes four of us to hold her down to give her the sedative to calm her down and let her go back to sleep. She may not look like much but when she's having a nightmare she's exceptionally strong." She said, looking down and away from me. I could feel that she was being genuine.

"Nurse Kim, from now on, when she has these night terrors I want to be called." I told her as I wanted to feel her emotions if at all possible because I had yet to feel any from her.

We ended our little chat and I drove home, and then ran to go hunting before calling Carlisle with an update on Bella. Dialing Carlisle's number I should have known that Esme would answer instead.

"Son, how is my daughter today?" She asked without even greeting me first.

"There's no change yet mom. It's too early to say if or when she will come back to us. I still feel no emotions coming from her. It's like in her quest to die, she has lost any and all feelings." I told her sadly.

"Just let me know when I can visit my daughter." She asked, sounding broken, "I miss her so much." She said handing off the phone to Carlisle.

"Son, unlike your mother, I know that it will be a while before you bring Bella back to us, just know that we are only a few hours away if you need us. Now how did it go with the twins?" He asked straight away. Carlisle has never been one to beat around the bush.

"Dad, they did not even grow up together. They did not know they were twins. They met in college somehow and soon after the visions started. They are just like Alice's except they have to be touching in some way to have the visions. They said they saw me coming and that I would understand. They also said that they would become like me one day. I was too baffled to even ask what they meant by that statement but I will get more into that later. Right now I just want to get them to understand how their visions work and not be scared of them as that is what got them put into the Hospital in the first place." I said feeling frustrated all over again.

We talked late into the night about the twins and Bella. Our talk gave me hope that I would find a way to reach Bella. I got the nerve to ask Carlisle if he thought Edward and Alice where hiding their feelings from the rest of the family but unfortunately he said he didn't know. Although he may suspect as much since they hunted together more than any of the rest of us. He was angrier now knowing what we now know about Bella, and the fact that Edward stopped us from going to help her when Alice first started seeing her kill herself.

I was learning fast that Carlisle and Esme both truly did love Bella, and thought of her as their daughter, and wanted her back in the family. That they both, like me, wanted Edward to answer some serious questions the next time he came home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here we go again with another chapter finishing in record time by the awesome Kim Rathbone**

Chapter 3.  
><strong>JPOV<strong>

Over the next three weeks I got to know each of my patients better as they actually started opening up and talking to me without any hesitation. Thomas was starting to understand that the obesity he was so concerned about was only on one side of his family and he never took into account the other side of his family, which was naturally thin. We talked about how to formulate a meal plan and how stick to it. His mother and father were both very loving and supportive and since his mother does all the cooking she was willing to work with him on making the meal plan and was even planning to teach him how to cook. So, with the okay from Dr. Watts, Thomas was going home and would see me once a week as an outpatient until I was sure that he could handle himself without fear of a relapse.

I knew from case history that when most patients with Anorexia are overly stressed out, the anorexia could kick right back into gear and I was honest with both Thomas and his parents about this. This was going to be a lifelong battle that was winnable with the help and support of his family and friends. I also told them that I was always a phone call away if Thomas needed to talk. I wanted to make sure that he knew that while he may be going home, I was still here for him if he ever needed me.

Nyx took a little bit longer to get through to but the pieces were starting to fall into place for her finally. Dr. Watts signed off on giving her a placebo, which seemed to be working but I thought that everything would go a little bit smoother if her parents were involved in her therapy sessions as well. Much to my delight they agreed and began sitting in on her sessions immediately. I was more than pleased to learn that, they both wanted their daughter back home with them and it was during the third session with the three of them that I learned that my feelings on the matter were true. Nyx's mom, Susan, had never really wanted kids in the first place and admitted that she had been failing as a mother, but having her daughter away from her had opened her eyes. With the family healing and willing to work together Nyx should return to being a normal little kid in no time and begin her life anew.

As with Thomas' family, I planned to see them once a week as outpatients, with the understanding that I would always only be a phone call away if there was an emergency that I needed to help with.  
>If everything goes according to plan, by the end of my first month here I will have two patients that I will now see weekly as outpatients and three inpatients. This would allow me much more time with Bella. I still had not been able to get her to talk to me yet, but she was now looking at me and I mean she was beginning to look at me with eyes that no longer looked dead.<p>

All the nurses were pleased with how well Bella was doing but Nurse Kim and Nurse Mimi were the most pleased because she had not had a nightmare since I had first come back into her life. I still wish I could get Bella to talk to me though. Her talking to me would be the key to my understanding of what was going on inside her. Unfortunately, she still had no emotions that I could feel.

My calls home had also become a nightly thing. When Emmett and Rose arrived at the house in Canada, they could see that something was different with our parents and they soon figured out why. I was most shocked by Rose's attitude though. She very bluntly told me that I had to bring her sister back to them. They all wanted to come and see Bella as well, but I kept telling them that it was not a good idea. I knew that when Alice and Edward finally returned home there was going to be trouble as it was and I didn't want to add fuel to that fire just yet.

Friday after work I walked into my home, ready to just relax for the weekend, prepping myself for my return to work on Monday. I had been home about an hour when I caught their scents and I guessed that my family was coming to visit, whether I wanted them to or not. Since it was the weekend I had the next two days off unless the hospital called me for an emergency, which I did not see happening as all my patients were on the right track. That is all except for Bella, but she hadn't had any nightmares in three weeks and I was hoping that it wouldn't change anytime soon.

I greeted my family from my front porch.

"Dad, Mom it's so nice to see you. Emmett, Rose, it's been a long time, welcome, make yourself at home." I told them, holding the door open for them all to come in.

"You have a nice place here, where is your game room? I need my Wii fix, please." Emmett said immediately.

"Emmett. Sorry man, I don't have a game room. When I moved here I didn't plan on playing games, but there is a 64" TV in the family room. I bet you can find something to watch." I told him knowing full well by the end of this weekend I would have multiple game systems.

"Son, what a peaceful place to live," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it is. That's why I bought it." I told her then added, "So, what do I owe this honor of a visit from my parents and siblings?"

"We know that Bella isn't ready for us to visit her, but we just felt this need to be close to her." Carlisle said.

"I can understand that. I hate leaving the hospital, and it gets harder and harder to leave each night." I stated.

"How was she today?" Rose asked. I could feel her genuine concern for Bella rolling off of her.

"No, change from what I told you last night. I wish I had more to report, but this is going to take time and that is the one thing we each have a lot of." I told her.

We talked about what each person had been up to for the past 4 plus years and as we talked, it started to feel like we were on the right track to becoming a family again. Each person expressed their anger at Edward for starting this mess all together. We talked all night long and, as suspected, as soon as the stores opened Saturday morning Emmett was dragging me to get him some game systems.

"Okay Jasper, let's get these games home and get to playing. No talk of the hospital. You're just going to have some fun." Emmett said as soon as the clerk handed us the multitude of bags.

As we carried the bags to my car he added. "In fact, if I even think you're thinking about work, I'll just add a few more hours of game time to your sentence."

"Not thinking about work may be good for me. I hope you can take my mind off Bella for a bit. Game on bro." I said opening the trunk and depositing our purchases inside, re-closing the lid after I was finished.

"Now come on, so I can kick your ass." Emmett stated, rather confidently, as he climbed into my car. I walked around, opened the driver door, and got in as well.

"Oh, you think you can kick _my _ass?" I asked while I started up the engine and headed towards my place.

After setting up the X-Box to my TV, we sat down on my couch, and picked up the controllers to start the game. I guess my mind was wandering a bit and I was brought back to the present by an elbow to the ribs.

"Come on Jasper! You can fight better than this. Just imagine some of these fuckers looking like that jackass of a so-called brother of ours."

"Emmett enough with the elbow, that shit hurts," I growled, elbowing him back.

"So, Jasper... how are ya doing with the ladies? I mean you can't tell me you haven't been getting lucky all this time. You're almost as much a ladies' man as me!" He declared, elbowing me once again.

"Emmett! I keep telling you there is no one else and never will be! Alice was it for me... I can't blame her for divorcing my ass after I tried to kill her best friend." I told him, knocking him over with my shoulder.

"That doesn't mean you still don't want to get laid. I mean how can you stand going without so long and thinking you'll never do it again!" He said while sitting back up.

"Let's just say my hand and I have become best friends now. Just drop it, Emmett and let's get back to the game." I said while projecting some fear on him to make him understand not to touch that subject again.

"I'm just sayin'...Shit you're going down now." Em said, knowing I meant business.

"Right bro ... it's you that is going down." I said finally getting into the game.

Emmett grinned with an idea and looked at me out of the corner of his eye

"You know, Edward called Carlisle the other day." I stiffened up at that tidbit of information. "He's thinking about coming home soon."

That tidbit of news caused me to hesitate just long enough for Emmett to sweep in for the win. This was accompanied by him standing and doing an end zone dance, as if he just scored a touchdown while chanting "In your face… in your face!"

I threw down my controller as I yelled, "Carlisle did Edward really call the other day?"

"Yes, son I'm afraid so. Alice saw the family coming back together and thought it was time for them to rejoin us also." Carlisle said, not looking at me and feeling very concerned.

"Do they know about Bella?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not to my knowledge. They didn't even mention you. So I get the feeling that Alice has not seen you with the family as of yet, but this weekend could have changed that." He was really worried about how this weekend would affect Bella's future, as well as the rest of the family.

About that time my phone signaled an incoming text.

**Bro, don't worry. Your mate is safe, and yes, I said mate. Alice was never your true mate.**

I stood there just staring at my phone and it wasn't until I felt Carlisle chuckle next to me that I knew he had read the text from Peter, that little annoying Yoda.

"Looks like someone is starting to understand that draw they have to a certain family member that will remain nameless for now." He said, giving me a pat on the back like he also knew that this was true.

'Is this why when I think about her I always refer to her as My Bella?' I wondered.

I walked over to my chair so I could sit and look out at the lake, as this always helped to calm me. It was sometime later that Esme and Rose asked if I wanted to go on a hunt with them. Emmett and  
>Carlisle chose to come with us as well.<p>

I took them to one of my favorite spots out by Lake Chester Moore, because this time of night the deer are coming out of the surrounding mountains to drink. On the run up to the lake, we had caught many different scents but I told them I had a special place I wanted them to hunt in. After we all fed we relaxed along the shores of the lake for a bit, talking about what the family would do when Edward and Alice got home.

"I have one request; don't tell them where I am unless Alice implies that she already knows. If you think of me think only of my phone calls." I told them all.

"Don't worry so much bro we plan on keeping Bella from him for as long as possible and if and when he says anything about her being alive, his ass in mine." Rose said standing up and heading towards home, which was Canada, not my place.

"She's right son, he has answers that will be given one way or another." Carlisle said showing the anger he felt towards Edwards' actions.

One by one they all bid me farewell for now and informed that they still wanted my daily updates if I felt comfortable giving them, knowing Alice and Edward would be home soon. I tried to clear my thoughts on my way home and as I reached my porch, wouldn't you know it, my phone rings.  
>Knowing it was the hospital I answered it as fast as possible.<p>

"Dr. Whitlock, how can I help you?"

"Dr. Whitlock, this is Nurse Mimi, Bella just woke up from a nightmare."

"I am on my way do not sedate her. I need to understand these nightmares so I can help her better." I instructed as I grabbed my keys and wallet.

I was already in my car and speeding as fast at the roads would allow at this time of early morning. Living in the city is not like living out in Forks where you can speed almost everywhere you go. I made it there in eight minutes, running into the hospital, flashing my badge as I past the night receptionists' desk, and heading down the corridor that housed the suicide wing.

I guess everyone was on alert for me coming. I hadn't even reached the window to check into the wing when the door flew open so I could pass. I could feel Bella for the first time. It was a combination of emotions made up of anger, hurt, and confusion.

As I entered her room I called to her, hoping this would help calm her. The sight before me was like one I wish I never had to have seen. She was screaming and pulling against her restraints so hard that you could see them cutting into her skin. This was something I never expected and thankfully, I had just fed as the scent of her blood permeated the room like a thick fog. I now saw what the nurses have been saying that when she wakes from a nightmare she has strength that you wouldn't have guessed was inside her.

I quickly crossed over to her bed, talking to her, trying to get her to look at me, which she had yet to do since I entered her room.

"Bella look at me." I said pleadingly, placing my hands on each side of her head, as I nodded to the two nurses to hold down her legs.

"Bella," I said a little louder.

It seemed like hours before Bella started to calm down, when in reality it had only been fifteen minutes. Once we had her calm Nurse Mimi cleaned and bandaged her wounds that she had caused by fighting the restraints, after she was all done Nurse Mimi left me in the room, closing the door behind her. I was now alone in a room with Bella that still smelt of her fresh blood.

I talked with her while caressing her hair. The calmer she got the less I could feel her emotions. I couldn't get her to look at me at all. Her eyes had gone back to being dead and I feared we were going the wrong way. I wanted her to come more alive so I could get her eating and gaining weight. I wanted her to be with me. I didn't want to lose her. I had just found her and I needed her, the family needed her.

I sat there silently until she was back asleep, wanting to cry but knowing my tears would never fall. I rose from the bed and went back out to the nurse's station to find a few things out. Nurse Mimi was sitting behind the counter, filling out some paperwork when I came up and leaned on the counter.

"Nurse Mimi, was there anything different that happened this weekend that hasn't happened since I've been working here?" I asked, needing to find out what set this nightmare in motion.

"None that I am know of. Nurse Ball said it was another quiet day and the only one that seemed to be troubled was Caleb, the new guy that was brought in last night by the police."

I told her that I was going home to shower and I would be back at seven. Although if she needed me before then to call. I knew I had to let the family know.

As I headed out to my car, I couldn't shake the urge to find Edward and shred him to pieces for what he did to My Bella. I pulled out my phone as I opened the car door.

"Son, this can't be good. We just left you a few hours ago." I could hear the fear that something bad had happened.

"Bella had a nightmare. Dad, she wouldn't look at me. Her eyes have that dead look again. I can't lose her... I just found her." I was rambling not really making any sense at all.

"Son, you know as well as I do that it's common for people to regress back into prior states for short periods of time before they fully come back. Don't give up on her." He told me and I could have sworn I could feel how scared he was of losing his daughter that he just found out was still alive.

"Carlisle, when I came into her room, she was bleeding from fighting against her restraints but... I felt no pull, no desire to have that precious blood." I was baffled to say the least, but I _had_been working on my control issues since I left both Alice and the Cullen's.

"That's amazing Jasper! You've made such progress! I'm so proud of you, my son. And to think, you used to consider yourself the weakest link, look at how far you've come!" I could easily hear the pride, joy and excitement in his voice from my news.

We talked for the rest of my drive back to the house. I closed out the call and headed straight for the shower. I let the water just cascade over my body just standing there for the longest time, enjoying the simple pleasure of hot water. I finally got out and dressed to head back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N an another awesome job by Kim Rathbone.**

Chapter 4

The first thing I did when I got back to the hospital was go and check on Bella. Stepping into her room, I saw that she was still sleeping and breathing easily so I stepped back out of her room quietly so that I wouldn't wake her. I turned around and greeted Nurse Ball who had been standing right behind me. I could tell that she was sad and worried about Bella's little set back.

"Nurse Ball, I know that you have been here a few years so you know how patients go through cycles. We will get her well but it may be months or even years away. But we will get her there." I told her trying to give her hope that I was not about to give up just because of a little set back.

I walked to my office to review the reports on my other patients from the Doctor that was in the hospital over the weekend. It was my weekend next week and I was looking forward to being able to look in on Bella at my leisure. All the reports seemed to say the same thing that each of the patients had a good weekend with the exception of Bella, which I already knew, but I was still pleased that Dr. Kendell took the time to file the happenings of last night into her report anyway.

I set the reports aside on my desk, remembering I was supposed to visit with Thomas this morning while he ate breakfast today. I looked at the clock and saw I had little time left, so I got up and walked hurriedly to his room.

"How was your weekend Thomas?" I asked as I entered his room.

"It was great; mom brought my sister to visit me. She says she misses me and wants me back home." He said with a big smile.

"If everything goes well, you will be home for this weekend." I reminded him.  
>I really enjoyed the smile that crossed his face and I could feel that he was really trying to get better so that he could be back home with him family. I sat in my chair just as his food was brought in.<p>

"Dr. Whitlock would you like something to eat along with Thomas?" Nurse Kale asked kindly.

"No thank you I ate a quick bite on my way in." I answered back.

We talked while he ate his breakfast and went over his meal plan for his first week back at home. He was excited to learn to cook and it was his excitement that motivated me for the rest of the day. I decided to drop in and see Nyx next before making my way to the twins, saving Bella for last.

Nyx was her usual self when I arrived. She also had a visitor over the weekend. Her mom came to spend the day with her and they even ate lunch together. I was pleased to hear that her mom had come to visit and I told her so. Once our hour was up, I sat and watched her color as some of her emotions seemed a little off when she was talking to me, and I wanted to see what that was all about.

As I sat there watching her she began to get anxious.

"Nyx, why are you so anxious?" I asked, having to see if she would tell me her true feelings on this.

"I want to go home and be with my mom and dad." She told me never looking up at me from the paper she was coloring on.

"Nyx, if everything goes well this week you will get to go home with them on Friday, so just stay focused." I reminded her which brought a brilliant smile to her face that lit up her eyes.

On that note, I left the room to go and see the twins. As it is most days when I entered their room, they were sitting together on one of the beds.

"Doc you will have a visitor soon." They said in unison.

"Do you know who this visitor is and when they will come?" I asked. I could not help but think this would be Edward.

"He will come within the next few months and there will be a fight." Michael answered alone for a change.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" I asked needing to know if this was in fact Edward.

"He has an odd color hair almost like a penny." Michele said.

"So, my brother is coming home." I said to myself. Even though I knew this, already it still angered me.

"Why would you get in a fight with your brother?" They both asked looking at me oddly.

"It's a long story but the short version is he hurt someone that I love very much." I told them not wanting to think about all he has done. "Can you keep an eye on him and let me know when he is coming? I will need to be prepared if at all possible." I added in as an afterthought.

"Yes Doc we will let you know when it gets closer to the time for this event to happen." They said in unison like always.

After that, we changed the subject and talked about their weekend and some of the goals I had set for them. I wanted them to try to find out as much about their birth and the reason behind them being brought up in the foster care system. I talked with Dr. Watts and got them access to the hospital's library, so that they could find some of this information out. We also talked about talking with the State Case Worker who had them signed into the hospital when they had their breakdown at school.  
>They of course liked the thought about finding out their past and were more than eager to get started. We talked about their up and coming birthday, which was just two weeks away, and I was going to bring them a cake in for their birthday and get them a small gift that would meet hospital standards.<p>

After leaving their room, I went out for some fresh air before I headed in to see Bella. I knew from everything I had learned in the many times I studied Psychiatry in school that most people, when they have a setback like Bella did last night it would be weeks maybe even months before they would take a step forward again. The thought of her not looking at me again hurt.

She was my life and I wanted her to know just how much I loved her and wanted an eternity with her. As I walked back into the hospital, I ran into Dr. Morgan.

"Dr. Whitlock do you have any clue why Bella had her nightmare last night?" She asked very concerned.

"Dr. Morgan I'm not sure what caused it as of yet. She was still asleep when I got back this morning." I told her patiently before adding, "I am on my way to see her right now."

"Please let me know if this was a setback, I would hate for her to regress." She said.

"I will let you know on my way out this evening." I told her.

"I would appreciate that. I may have not been her Doctor for a long while but I still care what happens to her. It's just so sad to see a beautiful young lady wasting away like she is." She said sadly.

"I agree full heartily and I am hoping that if it is a setback that it is a short one." I told her as we moved down the corridor that housed the suicide wing.

As we went, our separate ways Nurse Ball opened the door letting me know that Bella had been awake for a little over an hour doing her normal thing of just staring at the ceiling. I was glad that she informed me that Bella was indeed awake though. As was the normal way, I entered the room and called her name and for the first time in weeks, she didn't turn and look my way.

I sat on the edge of her bed caressing her arm as I talked to her. I asked her repeatedly throughout the afternoon to come back to me but of course, I received no inclination that she was going to. I ended up sitting like that until it was time for me to leave for the evening. Not once, did she respond to me and it broke my already dead heart more than Alice did when she left me. I did my standard kiss to her forehead telling her that I would be in to see her the next day. I asked her to please come back to me one last time before I walked to the door feeling sad yet determined to make this right.

I went and found Dr. Morgan before I went to my car to leave for the day. I let her know that Bella did not respond at all today but I hoped tomorrow she would. The drive home was a dreary one as I was not sure how I was going to deal with Bella being so withdrawn again.

After I returned, back to my place I called home and told them how nothing I did or said to her got her to look at me today. It was like I was not even in the room with her I thought to myself. I also let them know that according to the twins in a few months Edward and I would have a fight. I explained to them that they had no idea of what event would set the fight into motion, but they would let me know if they learned anything more about this fight. They all told me not to give up on Bella. They wanted her back just as much as I did.

After ending the call home, I went out to hunt hoping to forget about my problems if only for a moment. Upon returning to the house, I showered and then sat in my chair for the next few hours before it was time to head towards the hospital.

The next day went much like it had the day before that, except when I kissed her forehead I told her that I would never leave her like he did. Upon hearing that she blinked and then went back to staring at the ceiling, just from that small action right there I knew that she was still with me. Driving home for the night, I received a text from Peter that was the perfect end to my day.

**Bro, you will bring her back and she will be with you for eternity.**

That little text put a smile on my face. I get so annoyed with his all-knowing Yoda act, but I also knew that he has never been wrong. I did not call home tonight knowing that Edward and Alice would be home any day now. There was nothing new to report right now anyways.

The rest of the week went the same with Bella, unfortunately. Thomas and Nyx both were, released to go home on Friday as planned and it was, decided that I would meet with Thomas each Wednesday and Nyx on Thursdays for an hour each. Dr. Watts asked me if I wanted to pick up any more patients to take their place but I told him I would prefer not to at this time, as I really wanted to bring Bella back and concentrate on her as much as possible. Thankfully, he understood completely and did not try to convince me otherwise.

This weekend was my weekend to be on duty and I found it helped pass the time by playing some games with some of the different patients in the game room. I would spend short periods of time in Bella's room but she still was not looking at me. When I would kiss her forehead she would blink, which was still progress but I was not sure how much longer I could handle her not looking at me.

I wanted so much for her to be the healthy young lady I had met back in Forks. I wanted to show her what she meant to me and I wanted to hold her in my arms. It was late Saturday night and all the patients were in bed asleep, when Nurse Kim paged me. She said that it was not an emergency but she thought I would want to know. I walked down to the wing, a little apprehensive, so I could find out what had changed.

"Dr. Whitlock, I would like you to listen to this." She said as she turned on the recorder from Bella's room.

"Jasper where are you?" Bella whispered.

I ran into her room, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella I am right here, do you hear me?" I asked her softly.

I received no answer from her but I was still in high spirits. She asked for me so I knew her subconscious knew I was here. I spent the rest of the night right there with her talking to her and letting her know I was there and I was not going to leave her. Ever. Right before shift change Nurse Kim came in to clean and change Bella's wounds from last weekend, which were almost healed. I watched closely and when she had the first wrist unwrapped I could see a multitude of scars lining her wrist.

"Nurse Kim are those all from the restraints or are somewhat I think they are?" I asked her, already knowing the answer yet hoping I was wrong.

"Yes they are what you think they are," She said sadly, "She tried to kill herself a few times before her parents brought her here. At first she was in the other ward until she stopped eating and tried once again to commit suicide." She told me.

I had read in her file that she had tried to commit suicide before being brought here, but I did not know what method she had used. You could tell that the cuts were, made in just the right spot and if someone had not gotten to her within seconds of her making, the cuts she would have died.

I spent most of Sunday in the game room watching, talking and playing games with the other patients. After everyone was in bed, I went and spent the rest of my time with Bella. Her breathing was normal but she didn't talk in her sleep again like she had last night. I had been hoping I would be able to hear her talk tonight but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. With all that, her file says and with what I had seen I take each breath of hers as a blessing that she is still with me, and I know that one day she will be my mate in every way.

When the morning shift came, I kissed her forehead and told her I would be back tomorrow since I had Monday off. Instead of driving home, I drove up to Snoqualmie pass to hunt. I was pleased with myself that I had gone two full days inside the hospital and had not had any trouble controlling my blood lust. Once I had parked and walked to one of the trails, I took off running until I caught the scent I was looking for. I made sure I had my fill before heading back to my car and making my way home.

On the drive, home Carlisle called to let me know that Alice and Edward would be home later today and that from now on he would call when he could. He also stated that he would ask simple questions so that if either of them were to be around they would not understand what was going on.

I liked this new plan and it made me hopeful that by the time they found out that Bella was alive that I would have her on the right track to healing so that there would be no more setbacks.

Tuesday when I returned back to the hospital, I spent much of the morning with the twins in the library and the meeting with Miss Car their case worker was set up for the following week. I had a feeling that their past was the key to understanding what was going on between them. It was during this time that I realized some of the feelings they were having for each other was more than just love between brother and sister and this worried me.

Wednesday I met with Thomas and his mom and when I weighed him he had gained two pounds which pleased me to no end. The smile that crossed his face when he saw showed that he was just as pleased. He told me all about school and how his friends said they had missed him and was glad he was back. I knew this was going to be a tough year for him as he was a freshman in high school. The peer pressure was going to be much greater than it was before and I reminded his mother to watch for any signs that it was getting to him and if so to call me and I would come and talk with him at an hour day or night.

After bidding them goodbye, I spent the next few hours with the twins. I stood outside their door for a bit feeling their emotions and listening to them talk. What shocked me was what they were talking about. These two were very smart and understood so much more than most young adults do at this age. They understood that the feeling they were having for each other was wrong and that nothing could come of it. This pleased me that I was not going to have to talk to them about it.

When I entered the room a few moments later they were sitting at the table and not touching. Our chat went much like it normally does. There was not public record of either of them being born unless their names were not truly Michael and Michele. This was what we needed to talk with Miss Car about, as she would be the only one to give us all the information that was, needed to understand the background of the twins and why they were kept separated in the foster care system.

After spending the morning with the twins, I spent the afternoon with Bella but still nothing had changed. She just stared at the ceiling the entire time. I knew that it had only been ten days since her nightmare, but I still wanted her back. I needed her to look at me with those big brown eyes again.

Thursday morning brought a very bouncy eight year old into my office with a smile that could light the whole room. What pleased me most was that the same smile was on her mother's face. Our session ended on a good note and with hugs all around.

The twins on the other hand were not having a good day at all. They had seen the fight once again and we all knew that it was getting closer. I told them that I could handle myself yet I was very curious as to why they only saw Edward and I fight. I knew each member of the family wanted a piece of him also so it made no sense as to why the fight would just be between the two of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Gee we got five chapters in one day we may have more I just have to send more and she will get them back to me as fast as possible Thank you Kim your totally awesome.**

Chapter 5

I was sitting in my favorite chair looking out over the lake as I thought about Bella and the twins. I had started reading to her from Wuthering Heights during my time in her room, hoping that it would help bring her back. I knew from both Alice and Edward that she had a great fondness for that particular book. The idea to read to her came to me after talking with the twins.

I had been talking with the them trying to understand more so that I could get them a present they would cherish. It was during their visit with Miss Car that all the pieces fell together. I had never asked what they had been studying at college but it was all in the files Miss Car had brought in. They both were studying Literature and loved to read.

I was impressed with the records she had on both of them. We found out that their birth mom was a crack whore that had died giving them life. They had been adopted, and given their names that, they currently have. Although, when they were six months old their adopted parents died in a car crash, which put them back into the system.

Hopes had been that they would be adopted again but no one ever seemed to want twins. It had been hard to even place them in the same home, which only happened once. It had never been the intention of the State for them to not know about one another, but they each had been in a stable home since the age of two. Those homes just happened to be on opposite sides of Seattle.

Both had been exceptionally bright which caused them to graduate high school at the age of sixteen. She also informed us that on their eighteenth birthday that they would no longer be wards of the State, which would entitle them the right to choose where they wanted to live once released from Fairfax.

I looked into the laws that placed them here and what I found kind of shocked me. When the State learned about their visions, they freaked out and placed them here for their own safety. Let's just say the State was protecting it's own ass. The law also indicated that upon their eighteenth birthday if they chose to leave Fairfax there would be nothing binding them here.

They both seemed to understand this, and were very much looking forward to being able to leave this place. I even offered to them that they could stay with me as my house was large and had six bedrooms. They smiled and said they would think about it.

I glanced at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was time for me to leave. I had showered after my hunt so I walked to the kitchen to pick up the cake I made them before heading out the door. I had called Esme for her help on making the cake because I hadn't had to cook in well over a century. After picking up the cake I picked up my presents for them. I had gotten each of them a book. I had gotten Michele Jane Eyre and for Michael I got The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I knew they would each enjoy their books but I was not sure what they would think about me baking them a cake. I hope it tastes good because it really doesn't smell good but then again what human food _does_smell good to my kind? The drive to the Hospital was much the same as every day but as I was carrying in the cake, most of the nurses were giving me strange looks and the lust coming off of them was more than normal.

As I entered the twins' room, I could feel their excitement. Not only was it their birthday, but it was also the day they got to get out of here. A couple of days ago they told me they would like to take me up on my offer until they could get on their feet, which of course was fine with me. I sat the cake down and handed them their gifts. No sooner had Michele opened the book was she eyeing the cake.

"So when do we get to cut the cake?" She asked giving me a strange look.

"We can cut it now if you want." I told her picking up the plastic knife I had brought in since real ones were not allowed in the Hospital.

"Yes Doc, please, I would like to taste this birthday cake you made us." Michael said with a huge smile.

Yes I had made them the cake but it was the least I could do for them. I found that I enjoyed doing it after talking with Esme for hours on how to do it right. I cut them each a small piece off and placed it on a paper plate. They both seemed to be enjoying their cake and I could feel their happiness radiating from them.

"Doc this is good, where did you learn to bake like this?" They asked in unison.

"My mom, Esme, is quite fond of cooking so I called her for help." I explained.

"Oh, so your mom cooks but none of you eat. So why does she enjoy doing it?" They asked in unison. It always unnerved me when they spoke of my unnaturalness like it was no big deal, so instead of answering them I just smiled politely and told them to enjoy it. While they continued, eating my thoughts drifted over to Bella. I wanted Bella to come home with me more than anything, but that would present another problem. The twins.

How would I explain Bella to them? I knew sooner or later they would understand that Bella was not just my patient and I was surprised they haven't asked questions yet. I know the gossip that flies around the hospital and I know that they've already heard something or another. I left them then to get some fresh air before heading to Bella's room for the rest of the day. I knew I was probably going to be able to finish Wuthering Heights today, so I made a mental note to pick up another book to read to her.

The twins would be going home with me at the end of my shift and I was kind of excited to have them. At the same time, I was worried that I would have to start answering their questions.

Upon entering her room, I took my normal seat and settled down next to Bella so I could read the last part of the book to her. I'd greeted her as I came in hoping for some sign that she was there, but got none. I read the last few chapters and still had about an hour before the end of the day so I started talking to her, but it was different this time. I would tell her about each of my patients and all the emotions I could feel coming off all the other patients.

I mentioned that I still felt no emotions from her and that I think that is the same reason why Alice can't see her. At the mention of Alice's name, I got the first reaction in over a month. She turned her head towards me, her normal dead eyes showing nothing but pain. Did she know that Alice and Edward were together now? Once again, I was getting questions that only those two could answer.

**Bella's POV**

When I first felt him touch me I wanted to come back from this black hole that I was in. I wanted to tell him that I didn't need or want any of his family around me. They all hurt me so badly by leaving. Edward left me in the woods after telling me I was just a toy to pass the time away until Alice was ready to leave Jasper. That it was the call of my blood that kept him around.

However, with Jasper, something was different. Each time he kissed me I felt this pull towards him. I felt safe in his arms. His voice comforted me in a way I didn't understand. The night he told me he would never leave me like _he_ did. I wanted so much to cry out and tell him to never mention him _or_Alice for that matter. Then I had my first nightmare since he started coming to see me.

The nightmare reminded me that I was just a toy, a puppet for them to play with and it pulled me back into the blackness that I wished would take me fully. These silly doctors, though, they think they can make me live. What they didn't understand was that I didn't want to live if I had to deal with the pain. I needed the pain to go away but the only way that would happen I was if I were to die. I had tried cutting it out. I had tried drowning it out, and even starving it out, but nothing has worked so far and there was not much left to try.

I could not help but turn and look at him when he said the name that caused me the second most amount of pain. I hoped that I was projecting all the hurt that came with her name. I would rather see both of them dead then ever see them face to face again. I wanted to ask him why he was here because I couldn't take the pain I saw in his eyes as it matched my own.

I found myself turning away from him but instead of letting that happen I felt him shift in his seat, placing his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella, I'm here. Let me feel you, please. I see the pain in your eyes. I can't help unless I understand these feelings." He told me with pain dripping from every word he spoke.

Why did he care so much? Why had he said he never would leave me? If he truly cared he would just let me die for that is the only thing that will take the pain away. As he held me trying to get me to look at him all I could see was pain in his eyes. Was that pain a reflection of my own or was it his? Did Alice finally get the courage to leave him for Edward?

I wanted to stay in my darkness, the pain was less there. Why wouldn't they just let me die? I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I just wanted to die. I don't know how long I had been in this dark place but no one really cared anyways. Charlie and Renee stopped by sometimes but I couldn't even tell you how long it's been between their visits. They never stayed long; their voices never showed any real feelings so it's not like they even truly cared about me.

Jasper's cold hard hands on my face brought my attention back to him. With the way he held my face I could do nothing but stare into his eyes that were riddled with pain. Oh God, if you are real just take my pain away, I begged silently. Taking mine away will end his. Could his pain be because of my blood? I vaguely recalled him diving for me when I cut my finger at that stupid party Alice had for me. I told her that I didn't want or need one, yet she did it anyway.

If they would have just let Jasper get me I would be dead or one of them by now and I would not be in this pain that I am now.

"Bella, Darlin' please let me in." He pleaded.

I was not about to give in just yet though. I needed to know that he was truly not going to leave me like they all had on my birthday. He leaned in, and kissed my forehead telling me he would never leave and that he loved me and wanted an eternity with me.

What? He loves me and wants me for all eternity? Why? How? So Alice did leave him, but why me? Knowing how he felt just caused me more pain though. I didn't want anyone to love me. I loved once and he ripped my heart and soul out when he left me in those woods. You can't love if you have no heart or soul.

I remembered more than once when he would say he would not change me because he believed it would take away my soul. Well, he did take my soul. I'm as good as dead as I ever will be. I tried to shake my head so I would not have to look at him anymore but this movement caused him to hold me tighter.

"Darlin' please let me in. I know you're in there. I see your pain." He practically begged.

I closed my eyes refusing to look into his pain-riddled eyes any longer.

"Darlin' open those beautiful eyes."

I am nothing; can't he see that I'm nothing? I'm not worth the effort he has been putting in trying to save me. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Oh, God please take this pain away. Make him understand he can't save me, I begged again.

I guess I said my little prayer aloud though because Jasper's grip tightened slightly.

"Darlin' you _are_worth saving. I will help the pain go away." He said with so much warmth in his voice.

I could feel the tears slipping out from the corners of my eyes but I had no control over them. I felt him gently wipe them away all the while still talking to me softly.

"Darlin' let it out." He said with that same warmth.

I felt him release my restraints that were holding me to the bed and pull me into his embrace. I couldn't stop my arms from enveloping him as my body wracked with tears. He held me and stroked my back, telling me to let it all out.

I heard a door open and a gasp but I couldn't being myself to lift my head up to investigate. I heard Jasper tell whoever it was to just let them be before I heard the door close again. I had no concept of time so I don't know how long Jasper held me for but I did feel him placing me back on my pillow, kissing my forehead. I think he said he would see me tomorrow, but I am not sure as I feel into a deep sleep.

The pain was less, but still just hanging on by the edge of my mind, heart and what little soul I had left.

**Jasper's POV**

I am not sure what it was that brought her back but I needed to find out. Has it been all the time I spent reading to her? Was it my talking about Alice? The pain that was in her eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before but I could not feel any of her emotions. When she started to cry I wanted to cry with her and I did in my own way. Having her that close to me brought emotions that I was not ready to feel just yet and I was thankful that her blood did not have the same effect on me as it used to. Walking out of that room was one of the hardest things I had ever done and unsurprisingly Nurse Kim was standing outside the door when I opened it.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" She asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, she was crying getting out some of the pain she has been holding in. Remember this may just be a onetime thing. She may go right back into the way she was." I told her, trying not to get our hopes up too high and then have them dragged back down again when or if she reverts back.

Emotions were high as I walked to my office to make my report before meeting the twins. Even the patients seemed to be feeding off all the positive emotions of the staff. I knew it would not be wise to call Carlisle, but he needed to know so I sent a simple text.

_**She cried.**_

It was a few moments later that my phone rang.

"Son did she really cry?" Carlisle asked as if I would lie to him.

"Yes Dad. She looked at me with pain-filled eyes. I talked to her for a bit then the tears started to flow and I held her while she cried. I want to believe this was a step in the right direction, but part of me says it's not going to last." I explained to him.

"Please keep me posted." He requested before hanging up the phone.

I finished my report and walked down to the twins' room where they were waiting for me.

"So, she cried. Is that a good sign for her?" Michele asked.

"Yes, it's a very good sign for her to be releasing all those pent up emotions." I answered back.

"You know everyone here is always talking about her, and it's weird, since you have been here more of its been positive." She told me right back.

"I'm glad I'm here to help her. She is a very special person and she doesn't deserve to be in this state of mind." I answered without fully thinking.

"Yes, we all need our mates to be strong. Mine is very beautiful." Michael said, talking for the first time since I entered their room.

"Let's get going. We can talk more at the house." I told the two of them, while turning towards the door.

The drive to the house was quiet and once we arrived, I showed them their rooms telling them that they were not sharing a bedroom in my house. I happy to see that neither of them argued about it. After they were settled into their rooms, they met me in the kitchen where I had cooked a simple meal of Macaroni and Cheese and some hot dogs.

This was a meal I had seen the twins eat a few times when it was served to them at the Hospital and I wanted to make them something that I knew they would eat.

"Doc, you don't have to cook for us. I can do that." Michele said politely.

"If you would prefer to do the cooking, then be my guest." I told her smiling at her.

I watched as they ate, knowing I would not go hunt until after they were asleep. I told them about the extra car and that if they wanted to get started on their new life outside of Fairfax to go ahead and use it, but to be careful.

With that said, I walked back to my favorite thinking chair in front of the window, my thoughts drifting back to my Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I sent Kim Rathbone the next fifteen chapters and she has already completed this one and the next chapter, which I will post in just a few. **

Chapter 6

After the twins were in bed, and asleep I slipped out of my house to go for a hunt. Upon returning to the house, I showered and lay in my bed for the first time since I bought the house. As with most of my alone time my thoughts centered on Bella.

It felt so good to hold her in my arms while she cried and all I wanted to do was run back to the hospital, and slip inside her room and hold her until she woke up. However, I knew that couldn't be done, since she is in a room that is monitored at all times.

I needed her fully to understand that I would never leave her or cause her any pain. The pain that showed in her once vivid eyes was heartbreaking even to my non-beating one.

I needed answers. I couldn't fix her without them, and I feel that it's time to confront Edward and Alice as they are the only ones that can give me the answers I need. I decided then that I would go home this weekend on the pretense of just a normal visit somehow bringing up the past and seeing where it goes from there. I was hoping for the best yet I was prepared for the worst.

I knew Carlisle may not like my plan, but I needed these answers to bring my Bella back to me. I needed for her to be able to feel so she could heal. I wanted her to be able to trust me. Open up to me so I could help her. All the stuff she has done, to herself breaks, me a little bit more inside just to think about it.

As I lie on my bed thinking of Bella and how to find the answers to each of my questions, I heard the clock on the mantle strike six AM. It was time for me to get ready and head towards the hospital to spend my day with Bella.

I left a note, along with my credit card and keys to my truck so the twins could go shopping for food and any other stuff I had not thought of before bringing them home. I ran down to my truck at my normal vampire speed seeing, as there were no other humans around. I was anxious to get back to the Hospital and every second mattered.

As I was driving my phone beeped twice alerting me that I had an incoming text.

**Bro getting the answers will help to heal her, but will also hurt the family. Are you ready for that?**

As pulled into my parking space at Fairfax, I decided to call home and let Carlisle know I would be there this coming weekend. I couldn't fix Bella without the answers only Edward and Alice could give me, and those answers were the key to help her come back to us.

"Carlisle, I will be home Saturday morning. It's time to get answers. Bella will never heal, unless I know the truth." I said to him before he could say anything speaking softly so only he could hear just in case he was not alone.

"Son, I understand; we are all standing behind you. See you in a few days." He said before ending the call.

My only guess at the reason behind the short call was he was not alone and nothing in, the words spoken would give away any information as to what my visit was truly about.

I walked to my office, so I could gather my thoughts before heading down to see Bella. I was just about to get up from my desk when Dr. Watts knocked on the door. His emotions were all over the place from anger to understanding, which did not give me any clue as to what this visit it was about.

"Have a minute?" He asked opening the door.

"Sure what can I do for you?" I asked, feeling him getting nervous again.

"I would like to discuss your involvement with Miss Swan." He said sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of my desk.

"What do you mean my involvement with Miss Swan?" I asked needing him to clarify what he wanted to talk about.

"You are too close to her; everyone sees this and feels it. She has become more than just a patient to you, and you know the rules; we can't treat people that we are involved with." He said still feeling very nervous.

"Dr. Watts, I will admit I am very attached to Miss Swan, but I am also the only person that can and will bring her back to the land of the living." I stated a little bit more firmly than I should have as his emotions shifted to anger.

"Dr. Whitlock, I could have you removed from any and all access to her if I hear you talk to me in that tone of voice again." He threatened in that tone that could only be said as 'I am your boss, do not talk to me like that ever again, or you will be sorry'.

"Please forgive me Dr. Watts," I said apologetically, "I know staying Miss Swans doctor is for the best though. She has never had any breakthroughs before, and has, since I have been here that she did not have in almost five years of being here." I defended, "Please give me a little bit more time with her. Yes, my feelings towards her are of the romantic type, but I can't explain how or why these feelings have come about as I don't understand it myself. I do know that I am the only one that can bring her back though." I said trying to sound respectful yet show him that I was not going to give up that easily.

"I will give you until the end of the year, and if she is still in that room, I will pull you from her case. Am I making myself clear?" He said once again in that tone only a boss uses.

"Yes, Dr. Watts you have made yourself very clear." I replied still being as respectful as possible.

How could he not see that I am the reason she has had these breakthroughs? I am the only person that can help her. I sat at my desk a few minutes longer calming myself before heading down to spend the day with Bella. I brought in a book to read to her knowing she enjoyed it in high school, so I thought it would be the next book, I read to her, but I also wanted to see if I could get her to look or talk to me again. I had also heard that she had a hardbound book with three stories in it, and this one was one of them. I was looking forward to sharing Pride and Prejudice with her.

As I entered her room, I called her name hoping she would look at me, which she did. The pain was still there in those eyes of hers, but at least she looked at me. As I sat down on the edge of the bed, I reached forward and released her from her restraints.

"Darlin', please talk to me. I can't help you without understanding what brought you to this point." I said as I caressed her arm.

Instead of answering, the tears just rolled down her sweet face. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry longing to get the answers that I knew would release her from the prison that she was trapped in inside her mind. The longer I held her the more I knew getting the answers was the only way to help her to heal. Sometime later she had cried herself out and was once again asleep in my arms. I held onto her a while longer, dreaming of a day when I would be holding onto a healthy person and not this skeleton of a person I was now. I would heal her; it was necessary for not just her, but for myself as well.

I lay her back down reconnecting the restraints hating them, but understanding why it was necessary to use. Kissing her forehead as always, I left her room, so she could get some sleep.

I looked at the clock on the wall across from her room and realized I still had an hour before Nyx, and her mother came in for their weekly session, so I went outside to get some fresh air. I decided to sit out on the bench under one of the many trees that line this side of the hospital. It was a quiet spot to think, as I have yet to see another person come out her and use this bench.

As I enjoyed the slight breeze that flowed around me, I thought over my conversation with Dr. Watts. I know I handled it all wrong, and now I only have five weeks to bring her out of that room. That means she has to be stable enough, and no longer wants to try and kill herself. I knew now that this weekend was not going to be a good one. I knew most likely, that the fight Michele and Michael have seen will be happening; the question in my mind was: is this going to be just me and Edward or is Alice going to be in on it too? And how is the rest of the family going to handle this when the truth of what happened to come to light?

After a few more minutes of silent pondering, I watched Nyx and her mom pull up before getting off the bench to head in towards my office. I met up with Nyx just down the hall from my office and our hour was up in no time at all. Nyx was adjusting to being back at home and at school and was loving every minute of it. I was pleased, and told her and her mom, we would go down to monthly sessions now, unless something happens, and in that case, all they would have to do is call me, and I would set up an additional session.

After Nyx and her mother left, I went down to look in on Bella only to see that she was still sleeping. I sat on her bed caressing her arm pleading with her to let me, in so I could help her. I was not sure, what was going through her head while she slept, but I caught a glimpse of her emotions from time to time. They were still wrought with anger, pain, and self-loathing. However, the one that was not there the other time that, she let me have a glimpse of today was love. Is that love for me? Does she feel the connection between us?

It was on high spirits that I ended my shift at the Hospital before making my way home. When I got there, the twins were sitting at the table eating dinner and talking.

"Doc, can we talk for a few minutes?" Michael asked. His emotions were all over the place, which was rare for him.

"Sure that is what I am here for." I told him sending him some calm hoping this would help him with whatever he needed to talk about.

"We know that you are going away this weekend and the fight we have seen a few times will happen, but who are all those people, and why are you all so mad and upset?" He questioned.

"I guess it's time to answer some questions for you two." I said not knowing just how much I would tell them.

"We know what you are, but we don't understand the gold eyes; we thought they should be red like the others." Michele stated showing no fear just like Bella.

"My family, these are all the people you see in your vision; we don't drink the blood of humans, but of animals. Therefore, the gold eyes. It allows us to be more human, living amongst you and working with you on a daily bases."

"If you're all family why the fight with the copper haired guy, and the small female?" They asked filled with curiosity.

I explained how our family met Bella, and that she became like family until her birthday five years ago. I told them how we left, and it destroyed the family and until I found Bella in the hospital, the family was still apart. I let them know that I was going home to get the answers I needed in order to help Bella. I told them that the key to bringing her back was in what Edward had said to her before we left.

We talked some more and they told me again that they see themselves like me one day. I told them I would not and could not take their lives just because. They said it was necessary that an accident would happen, and I could buy that. They then asked me about Bella as they have seen her also as one of us. I told them that she is my true mate and because of that I would do whatever I had to do to keep her with me, but I would not change her, unless it was what she wanted.

Thursday and Friday went by so slowly. Bella was looking at me, but her eyes were still filled with the pain, and I was back, not feeling her at all. My time with her was spent reading and talking to her. When I left her on Friday night I told her I was going home to get answers to which she shook her head no, over and over again. Unfortunately, that was how I had to leave her as I was leaving the next day.

When I arrived at the house bright and early Saturday morning, I could feel the excitement and happiness coming from inside the house. No sooner had I stopped the car had the front door opened and Emmett came running out. I swear he was going to rip the door right off my car.

"Jasper it's so good to see you bro, welcome home." He said while hugging me, and if I was human I would not be able to breathe.

"I am only home for a few days, sorry bro." I told him as he set me back down.

"Son, welcome home even if it is just for a few days." Carlisle said from behind Emmett.

"Why come home at all if it's only for a few days?" Alice asked. Her emotions were now wrought with fear. Why would she fear me? Has she had a vision of what's to come?

"To answer your question yes she saw us fighting, what is this about?" Edward said his voice dripping with anger.

"Let's all go inside and we can talk, there doesn't have to be any fighting." Esme said trying to defuse the situation.

We all filed back into the house and once seated Edward went straight to the point.

"Each of you has been hiding something from me, since we got back. Explain what's going on." He said looking at each of us.

"Alice what have you seen?" I asked wanting to know why she was racked with fear.

"I see all of you fighting us and telling us to leave and never come back, but what I don't understand is why? What have we done?" She asked fully not understanding what they have done.

"I work at Fairfax Mental Hospital in Kirkland. I have a patient whom I can't seem to reach, and it's because of you Edward, that she is in this state." I sneered at him.

"What? Bella's alive, how? What's wrong with her? Why is she in a mental hospital?" Alice said now understanding why the fight was going to happen.

"Edward what did you tell her when we all left? That is the key to bring her back from her state, she is in." I said in a very demanding tone and then added "I need answers, and I need them now or so help me." I projected fear onto him as he still showed none.

"I told her she was like a pet to me and nothing more. That I was never in love with her, that it was all a game and that Alice was my true mate, but first Alice had to make you see that you did not belong with her." Edward said with his voice laced with venom.

The growls coming off each member of the family made the room almost deafening. Emmett and Carlisle both were holding onto me knowing full well I was about to kick his ass.

"Why? How could you have told her that?" I spat out through clenched teeth.

"I told her the truth." He spat back.

"So she was always just a game, then how come I could feel genuine love coming off you about her?" I asked still through clenched teeth.

"I won't deny I felt something for her, but nothing will ever compare to what I feel for my rightful mate. You know the bond between mates. I hear your thoughts about Bella. So, she really does belong to this family." He said with so much hate.

"Edward how could you destroy her and this family? And for what, your mate? If you both would have just told us we could still be a family." Esme said with sadness laced in her voice.

"Edward, Esme is right, you both should have talked to us about this, instead you destroyed the family. I think it's time for you and Alice to leave." Carlisle said trying to hold onto his calm.

"Why should we have to leave? I was the first in this family, make Jasper, and his mate leave." Edward said.

"Edward each of us loves Bella as much as we love you, but it was your wrong doing that broke this family apart, so it's you that is leaving." Carlisle said in a tone that was so unlike him and  
>with that, Edward lunged for me. The fight was so on, and I did not know how or why but suddenly we were outside. I tried to keep my thoughts clear so Edward could not read them and beat me. I also noticed that Rose and Esme were now yelling and arguing with Alice, Emmett was in the fight with me, and Carlisle was yelling that we should just let them go.<p>

Emmett had Edward on the ground because he was concentrating on me so Emmett got the upper ha I joined him and as we were about to rip his head off Carlisle stopped us.

"Boys, please just let them leave." Pain and sorrow where melting at his normal calm and collective demeanor.

We nodded and let Edward up as Alice came flying into his arms. We watched them get in his car and drive away. Once they were gone, we walked into the house to figure out how, and what had just truly happened.

We spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday talking about how none of us saw this coming, and why had they never said anything about being mates. I would have left her understanding that we all only have one true mate. How had they kept their feelings from me all these years? As questions were answered more questions came to light.

I left about mid-day on Sunday to get back home, hunt and get ready to see my Bella. Hopefully, with what little we learned I could bring Bella back to me.

**Bella's POV**

When Jasper told me he was going home to get some answers, I was scared. Edward could kill him before he knows how I feel about him. Would Edward or Alice come here and kill me? Why do I have to feel so much towards Jasper? Why can't I feel the way I used to? I don't want to die anymore, but I am scared that once I allow Jasper in that he will hurt me just like Edward did. If he is not back in a few days I will no longer allow myself to live. I can't live in a world where I don't have Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Everyone needs to thank Kim Rathbone for get all these back to me, so quickly. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

I thought about so many things on my drive home. I now had the information; I needed to help Bella through her pain. I understood what the root cause of it was as well. It was the same pain I felt, but I never imagined that he would've told her that he only thought of her as a pet. How fucking could he? I _still_ had a strong urge to go after him and tear him limb from limb. I calmed myself down as best as I could as I pulled into the driveway.

I found the twins playing Halo 3 on the X-Box360 as I walked through the front door.

"See you made it back in one piece." They both said, not looking up from their game.

"Did you have any doubts?" I asked as I put my things down.

"Not really, but it was hard to say. It's not over yet." They said, now looking at me instead of the TV.

"What do you mean it's not over yet?" I asked

"You will fight again and very soon. This time there's snow on the ground." Michael said by himself for a change.

I knew they were telling the truth, and I could feel it the whole way home that this was only the beginning. Something just didn't bode right with the story Edward and Alice gave. I needed Bella to talk to me, to tell me her side of the story. I got some answers but not all of them.

I joined in and played Halo with the twins until they excused themselves to go to their rooms. As soon as they were asleep, I slipped out to hunt, knowing that I would be with Bella all day. As I ran, I thought of all the different things I wanted to say to her in order to try and help her heal. I knew that soon I'd have to tell her that we're mates. I hoped that when I did she would embrace it as I have.

I was heading back home after taking down a couple of elk when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket with a text message. I stopped and pulled it out to read what Peter had to say now.

**Char and I will be at your place in an hour at the most. Yes, she will embrace it as you have.**

I wondered why the all knowing Yoda and his lovely bride would be coming to pay a visit as I made it back home. One thing was for sure, I was quickly tiring of his cryptic messages already.

I showered and got dressed to start my day at the hospital. I knew that Peter would be here at any moment, and I hoped that he would have some much needed answers as to why he was here. Did he know about the twins? I wonder how they will react to having Peter and Char here. They're human drinkers after all.

I felt their familiar emotional climates as they pulled up and decided that I'd meet them at the door. I waited until I heard the car doors shut before I opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Bro, I'm here to help in any way you need me." Peter said before I could greet him and Char.

"Am I gonna need that help?" I asked out of amusement.

"I wouldn't be here, unless you did." He told me in such a sincere manner that I was almost scared to ask about what was coming.

"I'll drive you to work, and I'll be sticking around as well." Peter said before kissing Char, telling her to go make herself comfortable and wait for the twins to get up.

That told me that yes, he apparently did know about the twins. We climbed into Peter's car and headed towards the hospital. Just a few minutes into the drive, Peter started his inquiries about the twins. "So, tell me about the wonder twins."

"What would you like to know?" I asked feeling that he was full of curiosity.

"Well for starters, when are you gonna change them?" He looked at me expectantly with this. This question just blew me away.

"I'm not." I told him rather flatly.

"Oh, yes you are! The Whitlock clan is going from three to six very soon." He stated firmly.

"Then you tell me oh omnipotent one. When am I'm gonna change them?" I asked now curious about this.

"I can't tell you that. What I _can_ tell you is that it's you that changes them, and they'll take the Whitlock name."

We finally pulled into my spot at Fairfax. Peter said he'd be staying here and waiting for me. I wasn't sure why but I got the feeling that this was going to be an interesting day. Although I supposed I should have known since he'd accompanied me. I checked in to see how Bella was over the weekend. All the reports said she was as calm and quiet as a mouse.

There was also a memo on my desk stating that there was a mandatory staff meeting in the conference room. I looked at the clock on the way, noticing I had five minutes until I had to report to the conference room. This wasn't the first staff meeting that we'd had, since I'd been here so I didn't know why I was so worried.

I stood to leave my office to go to this meeting when my phone vibrated with a text message. I pulled it out knowing that it was the annoying Yoda I call my brother.

**Don't worry. It's just a standard staff meeting. You have a new doctor coming on board.**

If that was the case then it was just a standard staff meeting letting all of us doctors know about the new one, so we can assign cases that would fit his or her profile. I quickly made my way to the conference room, not really worried that they were going to take me off Bella's case, as Dr Watts has already agreed to keep me on until the end of the year.

The new doctor was coming to us right out of school and would be working hand in hand with Dr. Morgan for her training. Although Dr. Watts did want her to take a look at Bella's file and see if she saw anything that none of us had so far. I could buy that. Fresh eyes sometimes see something that others can't. Even when I first started on her case, I was already tainted by the fact she was like family to me. I should've never taken her case, but I did because I thought I could help her where all other doctors had failed.

The new doctor would start the following Monday. Her name was Dr. Kelly. She had grown up right here in Kirkland so coming here was her first choice. She must have had top-notch marks to get her first choice.

As soon as the meeting was over, I headed straight to the place where I knew I would find my heart. Nurse Bell rang me through, and I asked her how her weekend had been, which had become a normal thing between the two of us. She told me her daughter got her driver's license on Friday, and so she was on pins and needles waiting for the call to come in that she had been hurt in an accident.

I could understand her fear. Your only child coming into their independence could be a very scary thing. I remember Carlisle's fear the first time I went off to school with the other 'kids'. Even with Alice saying everything would be fine; he still had that fear, and rightfully so with my background. I had to keep telling myself that, even though Alice had lied to me for years, we'd had some really good years together, and I needed to hold on to them, so I didn't lose who I am.

I opened Bella's door calling her name as usual and was pleased when she looked at me. Her eyes didn't have the pain or dead look to them at first. I could see a silent inferno behind them before they reverted back to their usual dullness. The sight of her eyes showing something other than their usual emptiness made me feel relieved that progress was actually happening. Although I didn't feel any emotions coming from her yet.

I took my seat on the edge of the bed and unhooked her restraints, rubbing each wrist as I released it.  
>"Bella, Darlin', will you talk to me? I know about the parting words, he said to you." I told her while caressing her cheek.<p>

At the sound of this, her inferno re-manifested in a way I could feel rather than see. I hadn't expected this reaction from her at all.

I could tell that she was close to crying again so I pulled her into my arms, laying her head on my shoulder to comfort her. As her tears started to flow, I could hear her talking, so quietly, to herself. I don't think she meant for me to hear what she was saying, but it was like she was going over the conversation word for word.

"_We're leaving Bella. You're not coming with us... You've been nothing but a pet for me. A tool I used to make my true mate jealous. You see; I've known since the moment Alice and Jasper came to join the family it was I that was her real mate, and not Jasper."_

"_No! This can't be true..."_

"_Bella all I wanted to ever do was kill you, but Alice stopped me each time I started to plan it. So I decide to use you to get what I ultimately wanted."_

"_I knew I was never good enough for you! Why? Why can't I be good enough for you?"_

"_We aren't meant to be together. That's why you aren't good enough for me. I should've killed you that very first day and enjoyed the delectable feast instead of drawing it out like this."_

"_Why would you use me, telling me that you loved me and wanted me if it wasn't true?"_

"_I was using you to make Alice see it was time she left that pathetic husband of hers. She knows we're mates, but won't leave him. I needed you to get through to her, and it worked. Thank you for giving me what I've always wanted. My precious Alice... Goodbye, Isabella. You'll never see me or my family ever again."_

Then she was racked with pain and self-loathing. The longer I sat, listening to her talk, the greater my rage became. I knew I needed to calm her before I left, but how could I calm her when the Major is lurking in the background, just waiting to be unleashed? Now I knew why Peter was waiting outside for me.

As I looked down at her the answer became simple. Both the Major and I knew she had to come first. He returned to the shadows of my mind, for the time being, so I could take care of our precious one. The one that, mattered most. I rocked her in my arms, telling her that I would never leave her, but once again, she began talking to herself.

"_I just want to die... Why can't I die? Without him, I have no life, no heart, no family, no friends. Edward, Edward please... Don't leave me."_

Then she started mumbling almost incoherently. If it wasn't for my vampire hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

_I can't find him. It's getting dark; I'm starting to get cold. I remember once when he said there's worse things in the woods than him. I remember tripping over a log, and so I curled up under the ferns, trying to stay dry as it started to rain. I don't know how long I lay out there. I heard voices calling my name, but I couldn't find it within myself to answer. It wasn't there anymore. I just wanted to die. Sometime later, someone big and strong picked me up. I kept mumbling 'he's gone; he's gone.' It was weeks before I came around the first time. Dad had called mom to come and get me. I threw a fit and cried for the first time. In the end, I got my wish of staying with dad. It was only days later I tried to kill myself for the very first time. I spent three days in the hospital but the pain wouldn't leave. Each night I awoke screaming in pain. At first dad was always there, and then he stopped coming in to check on me._

She started crying once again, and I was appalled that he had left her in the woods. The Major was just waiting to break out and hunt him down. After a short while, Bella was finally calm once again, sleeping in my arms. I gently laid her back on her pillow, reattached the restraints, and kissed her forehead, telling her that I'd be back soon.

I left her room as quickly as I could at a human's pace. I knew where I was going and what I was about to do. Edward had never had the pleasure of meeting the Major. The Major was now of the opinion that introductions were long overdue. As I passed Dr. Watts's door, I let him know I was leaving because of a family emergency, and I was pleased when he said hurry back.

As I opened the front door, I saw Peter had my car pulled up next to the sidewalk with the passenger door open. I jumped in easily, knowing full well that my Captain knew what was going on and where we were headed. I nodded to him and we were off.

Within a few hours, we were pulling up to Carlisle's house in Canada where we would track them from there. Carlisle met us as we exited the car, looking worried.

"Jasper, Peter why are you here? Jasper is everything alright?" He asked, looking into my eyes and seeing them pitch black.

"Edward laid, Carlisle. Bella told him the full story about how he left her in the woods." Peter said trying to remain calm as I roared, causing the rest of the family to emerge from the house.

"He left her alone in the woods?" They all said at the same time causing another roar to escape the Major.

"It seems so. There's no stopping him this time. Just let it happen." Peter advised them, knowing full well there was no turning back for me now.

As soon as Carlisle nodded, an indication that they wouldn't stop us, we were off and following Edwards and Alice's scents. They were headed north and I had a feeling they were going to the Denali's. I could smell the others following us, but I knew they would stay out of my way and let the Major do the job correctly this time. With my faithful Captain at my side, I knew we would walk away victorious.

Each hour that passed their scents became stronger as we got closer.

We followed the highway up to the outskirts of Denali National Forest where we found their cars parked. By the smell, it's been just a few hours, since they parked them. I was in full Major mode at this point in time. Peter was highly aware of this, which was why he was standing behind me and letting me lead the way.

We circled the car for a split second, tracking the scents of Edward and Alice. Realizing that the scents were headed north, I looked to Peter, who gave a brief nod, and then we were off into the wildlife. My sensitive hearing was picking up all the sounds of nature that surrounded us but there was only one sound I was listening for. It wasn't a minute later that I heard it. The soft padding of footsteps that would never be heard by a human. As I took in the scent, I immediately knew it was Edward, I could also not smell Alice anywhere around him. He was alone and he was _mine_.

As I crept around the corner, I saw Edward stalking upon a big bull moose, which would explain the heartbeat. On the entire drive over here, I swore to myself that I would wait it out and attack Edward at the most opportune time. The time where I could easily rip him apart, piece by piece without him even realizing I was in the vicinity. Upon seeing him though, all of that went out the window.

The moment I saw him crouched down and ready to spring onto his unsuspecting prey; I snapped. At the same time that Edward sprung for the moose, I jumped out from my hiding spot and slammed into him in midair. There was a loud crack that sounded like boulders colliding as our bodies made contact with one another. The back of my leg unfortunately grazed the side of the moose, sending all sixteen hundred pounds of him to the forest floor. With a deafening roar, he got up and took off into the trees. Leaving me alone with Edward and Peter.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet, taken by surprise.

I smirked but said nothing, being sure to keep my mind entirely blank. By now, we were circling each other the way vultures' circle their next meal.

"What's your problem asshole?" He hissed as he lunged for me.

I easily sidestepped him and grabbed him by his arm, forcing him onto the hard ground underneath me.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" I hissed into his ear, my mouth touching the outside of his earlobe.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out eventually? Or were you hoping that she would succeed in one of her suicide attempts?" I growled out, pushing my knee into the middle of his back and pulling his arm further behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He ground out through his teeth.

"You forget you're talking to an empath," I hissed, "And I can feel your hesitation. I can feel your doubts. And you know what else? I can feel that you are fucking _terrified_." And with that I brought my arm back swiftly, effectively tearing his arm right off of his body.

Edward's yelp of pain was unfortunately drowned out by another shriek. A shriek I knew all too well.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jasper?" Alice screeched, coming at me like a tornado.

Her eyes were pitch black and so entirely focused on me that she didn't see Peter off to the side, giving him the advantage.

"I think I'm about to kill your mate." I said in a deadly calm voice, not removing myself from Edward's back. I kept my perch as we stared at each other, still holding him firmly against the ground.

At that second Peter lunged, connecting with Alice and bringing her down next to Edward.

"Well... That was rather easy." He scoffed, and I could feel disappointment rolling off him.

"It's not over yet." I said as I got off of Edward and pulled him up with me. I took his arm that I was still holding and threw it off to the side, "Don't worry," I told him, "You won't need it."

"Major, not to interrupt your fun, but the rest of the Cullen's, are going to be here in two minutes." Peter said.

"Well that's going to put a damper on things." I said offhandedly. It didn't matter if they were here or not, they weren't going to stand in my way this time.

"Keep her restrained," I told Peter harshly, "I don't care how many limbs, she loses, don't let her loose."

"Yes Sir." He replied all too happily.

"Now what the fuck were you thinking?" I hissed to Edward, pushing him against a tree so hard that it cracked slightly, "You left her in the fucking woods. Why would you take her to the fucking woods to tell her the shit you told her?" I roared in his face, my anger coming back tenfold.

"It doesn't even matter," He replied smugly, "I did what I had to do, and in the end I got what I wanted. You know nothing you can do or say will change that."

I could feel my temper reaching an all time boiling point, and I knew that I was projecting but nothing mattered to me anymore. All that mattered was the fact that Edward just signed his death certificate.

"We'll see how long you keep up that blasé attitude." I replied as I nodded towards Peter, motioning him to bring Alice forward.

I turned Edward around so that he could see Alice struggling in Peter's arms, trying her damnedest to get free.

"Let's see if your limbs will be joining his, Mary Alice," I hissed, "Why would you do that to her? She was _supposed_ to be your best friend." I accused.

"She_**is**_ my best friend!" She yelled, still struggling to get to me.

At that exact moment, four other scents joined ours. The Cullen's. I saw them standing in a direct line behind Alice and Peter and their emotions were overpowering. The level of anger and animosity radiating from them was overwhelming to say the least, and it just spurred me on further.

"You lost your right to call her that the moment you walked out of her life." I hissed.

"Jazzy you can't mean that." She whined.

"Oh, you don't have the right to call me that either! You left me for _this_ piece of shit." I said with venom dripping down my chin.

"I think you two just pissed off the wrong vampire. Let's end it Jasper, I'm with you man!" Emmett bellowed out. He so very much resembled what the irritable grizzly that almost took his life must have looked like.

"Jazzy, we can still be together. You do away with Edward and you and I can go back to the way we used to be." She pleaded.

"Never!" I roared giving off so much hatred that it brought her down to her knees. She fell with such force it ripped her arms off as it had caught Peter off guard. "Alice I need answers and I mean now. Why did all this happen? I thought you saw the future?" I added before letting her say anything.

"Jazzy I did it for all of us. With both of you, I can create the perfect future. Bella was just a pawn in my plan to get the future I have to have! Controlling people is the only way I can achieve my goals." She whined with her voice laced with pain.

"Neither of you deserve to be called a Cullen, and from this day forward you'll never be one again." I said, as I first ripped off Edwards' cuff. Afterward, I marched over to Mary Alice and rolled her over; taking her necklace that housed the Cullen crest.

I threw both of them over towards Carlisle, so he could collect them for future Cullen's. As I started to walk away, I heard a noise coming from Edward, that whiny ass pansy. I couldn't help myself as I walked back over to him, grabbed his head and twisted it off as I gave, my warning to the both of them.

"If I ever catch either of you near my family again I will kill you, and that is a promise not a threat."

I had to get out of there before I made good on it all too soon. I took off running, not knowing where I was headed. I stopped to feed sometime later, and as I finished up my caribou, I felt Peter's presence.

"It's safe for you to join me." I said, knowing he wouldn't enter the clearing, unless I said it was alright.

"Jasper? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned for me. Sometimes I had trouble coming down from fights and the Major would stay attached for a while. I had been known to take an innocent life because of it.

"I'm back to myself. Thanks for your help today, bro. Let's go home." I told him and took off towards the current Cullen residence where we had left his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N It was so nice to wake up to seeing two chapters in my in box Thank you Kim. She is full of all kinds of awesomeness. I'm so please to see so many people loving this story and so many of my old followers back. If you did not get a reply to your review it's FF fault it errored out on a lot of reviews.**

Chapter 8

By the time we got back to the Cullen's to pick up Peter's car we were taken by surprise and found Carlisle and the rest of the family waiting for us.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry that you had to witness me at my worst, and I hope you are not offended by me taking their crests' as I did." I said in as a respectful tone as possible.

"Jasper, Son, I fully understand and support what you felt needed to be done. The crest will just have to be melted down and recast at some later date for someone truly worthy of wearing them. I have also taken the necessary steps to cut off their access to the Cullen funds." He told me as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thank you for your understanding in this matter." I said as I walked over to Peter's car and added, "I need to get back to Kirkland to make sure Bella is alright."

Peter was already in the car waiting with it running, and I could tell he was pleased with today's outcome. Right before I shut the door I told Carlisle I would call him and keep him updated on Bella, knowing that with Edward and Alice gone, he would want his daily updates again.

The drive home was quiet, which was very odd as Peter always has something to say. It was late as we pulled into the driveway, and all the lights were out in the house, so I assumed that Char was hunting and the twins were in bed asleep.

Peter nodded his head in confirmation to my thoughts, that all knowing Yoda. We entered as quietly as possible not wanting to wake the twins. As we sat down in the living room, Peter said he was going to hunt. I nodded to him as I picked up a book that I kept on my end table for moments like this. I sat there with the book in hand thinking about what had occurred today.

It was not long afterwards that Peter, and Char walked in the back door, both their eyes crimson red showing that they both fed well. They both joined me and we talked softly about what the next step was going to be. Getting Bella well and out of the hospital was my only true goal, but finding out more about the twins was the next goal. Char said she would take that puzzle on freeing me up to only having to deal with getting Bella healed.

As I came out of my shower, I could hear the twins were up in the kitchen with Char. As I walked in, to say my good-byes Michael said that the drama was not over. From the emotions in the room, I knew he was talking about Edward and Alice. Why couldn't they just leave it alone?

When I pulled up to the hospital, I noticed a car I had not seen in many years. It was Charlie's no doubt. I was greeted by Nurse Car directing me to Dr. Watts office. As I approached the office, I sought out the emotions, so I would have an idea of what I was getting myself into. From the emotions, I was feeling this was not going to be the most pleasant of meetings, but not the worst either.

I knocked on the door identifying myself before entering the room.

"Dr. Whitlock, I am sure you know Bella's father Chief Swan of the Forks Police Department." Dr. Watts said as I entered the room.

"Chief Swan I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances" I said holding out my hand to shake his.

"I thought your last name was Hale not Whitlock?" He said sounding confused.

"I dropped the Hale while in college Sir." I answered back.

"You know young man part of me wants to kill you for what your brother did to my daughter, but I hear all her progress is due to you. So, I will thank you for what you are doing for her." The Chief said finally taking my hand and shaking it.

"Sir, he is no brother of mine for doing this to her. I could never forgive him for this. The rest of the family feels the same." I explained to him.

The three of us talked for a bit longer before the Chief followed me down to Bella's room. When I opened the door, I called her name, as it has become customary for me to do. She turned and looked and upon seeing her dad, her face lit up even more.

I stood there and let the Chief go to her bedside. Anyone could see just how he felt about his daughter. The love that was rolling off him was more love than I felt in a long time rolling off of anyone, which put a smile on my face.

"I will leave you two alone, and if you need me just page the Nurse she will call my office." I told the two of them before exiting the room.

I informed Nurse Bell that I would be in my office and to call me if I was needed before making my way down the hall. Once in my office, I worked on finishing up the paperwork that I should have done yesterday. I was not sure how much time had passed, but was surprised when the Chief knocked on the door.

"Bella did not talk to me, but she looked at me without those dead eyes she had for so long. I understand that your mother wants to visit." He said not leaving the doorway.

"Chief I as explained earlier, none of my family was aware of what Edward did when dad got transferred. They all assumed that he would stay in contact with her, not break up with her." I said trying to reinforce the fact that none of us condoned what Edward and Alice did.

"Yes, and I know Bella was highly fond of your mother so if she really wants to come, I will allow it." He said.

"Thank you Chief. I will call her tonight after work and let her know." I informed him showing him my gratitude for this.

He bid me good day and asked me to call him once she started talking. I could understand that. I sat for a few more minutes after he left before heading down to see Bella. She looked towards the door as it opened.

I walked over and sat in my normal place first just looking at her and trying to feel her. She was still closed off to me, and I wish she would let me feel her but I knew I couldn't push her.

"Bella Darlin' I hope you enjoyed your visit with your dad." I asked praying for a response.

I smiled as my prayer was answered. It was not a vocal response, but she nodded her head showing me that she did.

"Bella would you like Esme to visit you? She is very sorry for what has been done to you." I asked explaining that she was sorry.

Once again, I got my nod. Esme would be very pleased to know that she was willing to see her. I picked up the book after unhooking Bella's restraints and leaned back against the wall and started to read. Bella leaned into me, which brought me more comfort than she would ever realize.

As the day wound down, I re-hooked Bella's restraints, kissing her, and told her I would see her tomorrow. I called Carlisle as I opened my car door.

"I have great news; Charlie came to visit and after getting his monthly update on Bella's condition, he spent a good part of the day with her. He has even consented in letting Esme, visit Bella." I said as I heard the front door open, so I added in for her benefit, "I guess I will have another guest at my house in a few hours."

"Son, I think you just made your mother very happy. How much longer until she can come out of the suicide watch room?" Carlisle asked. It was more the doctor in him than anything else.

"As soon as she will talk to us and can vocalize that she will not attempt to harm herself again." I informed him.

"So, she's still not talking, at least when she is aware of what she is doing." He stated knowing what I was thinking.

"She is nodding her head to answer questions right now so it's a small step, but I need to hear her voice in order to write it up to submit to Dr. Watts for consideration." I answered back.

We talked, a while longer discussing my medical assessment of Bella's physical health, and he was pleased that her vitals seemed to have stabilized for now. The plan was slowly to increase her calorie intake once she was off the feeding tube, which would happen soon.

I pulled into the house seeing Peter waiting for me on the front pouch, and I knew right away that this couldn't be good.

"So, Esme is coming so she can visit Bella, and you know how she is going to treat the twins. We are lucky, for some reason, that Alice can't see them. You still need to think about changing them." He said as soon as I was out of the car.

"I will not change them until Bella is well. I can't afford to be away from her right now." I said walking past him and into the house.

"Bro, you could change them and Char and I could take them to our place in Canada until you are ready to join us." He said.

"I understand what you are saying here Peter, but it's not my choice; it's theirs." I reminded him.

"I think you need to talk to them." He stated sitting in my favorite chair.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They are off shopping with Char, you know my wife loves them already." He said grinning.

I was about to respond to that when I heard two different vehicles down the road, and judging from the scents of the people inside, I knew that Esme was going to be meeting the twins sooner than I had expected.

"It's show time Major." Peter said gleefully.

I shot him a glare as we both walked outside and waited on the front porch for everyone to arrive. The fucking Yoda, he knew this was going to happen, and yet he didn't tell me. I ought to kick his ass for springing this on me.

Char was the first to pull into the drive, smiling happily at Peter and I. I could see the twins in the backseat together looking just as content. I only hoped they would stay that way. Before Char even had a chance to shut off the car Esme pulled in right behind her looking jubilant.

Losing her usual placating composure Esme exited her car at vampire speed as the twins were doing the same. For a brief moment, they stared at one another like they weren't sure how to proceed before Esme opened her arms and the twins flew into them. The emotions that hit me from them at that moment rammed into me like a ton of bricks. It was a mixture of longing, love, and acceptance, something that the twins have never felt except from me and my crazy brother and his wife.

**Esme's POV**

I had been so looking forward to meeting the twins and from the way Jasper talked about them; they needed to be with a loving family. Our family would love them just for being themselves. Even if they did not have their gift, I know I would love them as my own. When I pulled in just seconds after Char and the twins, I could not contain my excitement and exited the car and vampire speed instead of my normal human pass.

I stood there a second just staring at the two of them before opening my arms to welcome them into my life and family. I would not leave them like I had once done to Bella. When the twins flew into my opened arms, I knew that the only piece that was missing from my family was Bella. We stood there for a few moments until Jasper interrupted us.

"Why don't we move this inside?" He suggested with a huge smile on his face.

It was so nice to see him so happy. We all walked inside and into the living room.  
>"Mom it's so good of you to come down. I know Bella will enjoy having you visit." Jasper said as he sat in this chair in front of the window overlooking the water.<p>

"It will be good to have my daughter back, and thank you for adding these two." I said pulling them both into another hug.

"Bella is not fully with us yet mom and please don't say their names." Jasper said with real concern in his voice.

"I only want to help her heal." I told him.

"I know mom, we all lost her once, and we will not lose her again." He stated a little more forceful than necessary.

We all talked for a while, but then the twins yawned, making it known that they needed to get some sleep. We bid them good night as they gave each of us hugs. After they had gone up stairs, Jasper invited me to go for a hunt with him. At least it would help pass the time until I got to see my daughter.

After taking down a couple of deer and waiting for Jasper to finish up, I sat under a tree and thought of the past five years and all the lies that have been told. The lies have destroyed my family. Now was the time to rebuild the family with no more lies. I was still very much deep in thought that I did not hear, let alone, smell Jasper's approach.

Once back at the house I showered putting on fresh clothes that Char, so lovingly supplied since I had forgotten to pack. It was soon time to follow Jasper to the Hospital, so I could see my daughter. I so needed her to know that I never meant to hurt her like I did.

I pulled into the first spot that was available and waited for Jasper to join me as he had to park in the doctor's parking lot off to the side of the hospital. As we walked up to the front door we were met by a Dr. Morgan, who did not seem all that pleased that I was there. Once inside I signed in as a visitor and got my badge that would give me access to Bella.

Jasper walked down with me talking at a speed that humans couldn't hear explained to me what Dr. Morgan's problem was. I could understand where she is coming from. I had let my son hurt her to the point where she no longer wanted to live, and that was the way she saw it. Jasper also explained to me how thin Bella was and not to show her that it bothered me.

When the door opened, I just wanted to cry. To see this with my own eyes was almost more than I could bare. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed as Jasper directed me to. I watched as he released her from the restraints carefully rubbing her wrists. I could see the love he had for her. Why had those two lied to us all? Would Bella make a full recovery, so she could be with her mate? I was coming up with questions not answers as I looked from Jasper to Bella.

"Bella, do you want me to read to you?" I asked picking up the book Jasper told me he was reading.  
>I got the nod that Jasper had said would most likely be the response I got from her. I turned so I was leaning against the wall as I started to read, and I was pleased when I felt Bella place her head on my shoulder. It's all in the simple gestures right now.<p>

I read her a couple of chapters before the nurse came in asking if Bella wanted to try and eat lunch. I heard a very soft "No" come out of her mouth. The nurse left us and I turned to Bella caressing her hair while asking her to eat something. I did not get an answer just her shaking her head no.

"Bella, don't you want to get better so you can get out of this place and see the whole family. Even Rose wants you to get better." I told her hoping this would have some impact on her.

It was sometime later that, Jasper joined us, letting me know that my time was up for today.

"Bella can I come and spend time with you again tomorrow?" I asked while placing the book back on the table.

She looked from me to Jasper and back before giving another very soft-spoken word, but instead of a no it was a Yes. If my dead heart could have beat it would be fluttering right now with joy.

On my drive back to the house I could not help but smile and think that this was only the start of getting my daughter back. I would do anything that Jasper needed me to do in order to help her come back to us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you once again Kim. Also Thank you all that are enjoying this story.**

Chapter 9

**Esme's POV**

I spent the rest of my afternoon with the twins getting to know them better. Hearing their stories about jumping from foster home to foster home was heart breaking in to my non-beating heart, and I just knew that I needed to do something for them. I cooked dinner for them, and they really enjoyed my pasta salad that I had made, which made me happy.

I had missed cooking over the past few years without Bella being around. I asked the twins if they have had any visions of Bella, but they told me that they can't see her. Is this the same reason why Alice had not seen that she was alive and in a hospital? I couldn't help but feel that there might have been a connection between the two.

The twins, along with Char, have been looking into information about their birth mother but have not found much at all. It seems that there is no record of her in any state. Could she have been brought here from some other country?

All the questions that kept coming up had little chance of being answered. I had never spent much time with Peter or Char before, as their visits were always short because Alice did not like them and hated them around Jasper. She was always stating that they were a bad influence on him because of their diet.

The few hours that I got to talk with Char were nice. She was fiercely loyal to not just her husband Peter, but to Jasper also, and I was beginning to see that Jasper had two families, not one. He always has referred, to Peter as his brother, but was more than willing to leave his given name behind for what our family needed.

I found it interesting that Peter and Char went by the Whitlock name. I was in deep thought over this when Jasper came through the front door bringing me out of my thoughts. We all watched a movie before the twins went off to bed and this brought up another question. When the twins are changed, will they want to be Whitlock's or Cullen's?

"Esme, they will take the Whitlock name." Peter stated out of nowhere.

"Jasper has always said you know stuff, but don't know how or why you do." I replied back.

"They will also look to you as a mother and towards Char as their sister of sorts." He told me next, ignoring my comment.

This made me happy, that at least I still will be their mother, even if they did not take on the Cullen name.

"Mom would you like to go for a hunt with me before we head back to the hospital in the morning?" Jasper asked standing and moving to the front door.

"I think I would like that Son." I replied standing and joining him at the front door.

It felt good just to run and be free after pretending to be human all day. I love the feel of the wind on my face as I run. The only thing about being who I am, is that I miss having my own babies. We were soon in the forest that surrounds much of the great state of Washington and the mountains were full of wildlife. I caught sent of an elk and was off to feed. I quickly disposed of its carcass and waited for Jasper to join me.

As I waited for him, my thoughts would jump from the twins to Bella. I so wanted my family to be intact. I already lost two of my children because of the evil lies they told us all, and I still have troubles grasping at the fact that Edward, my first son in this new life, would be so cruel to do what he did to not just Bella, but the entire family.

I felt Jasper's sorrows before I could even smell that he was near. I know that he hates what has happened as much as any of us but this was not his fault. The only people to blame are the two that are no longer a part of the family.

As soon as we were back to Jasper's place, I showered and once again dressed in the clothes Char had laid out for me. I joined Char and Peter in the living room waiting for Jasper to finish getting ready.  
>Sitting in Jasper's favorite chair, I faced Peter and Charlotte with a gentle smile. I wasn't going to burden them with the thoughts racing through my vampire mind.<p>

"Everything is going to work out for the best." Peter said suddenly and quietly catching me off guard.

"What exactly is the best in this situation?" I asked hesitantly.

I wasn't going to give up Bella, and I wasn't going to give up the twins. Every one of them left imprints on my non-beating heart, and I wasn't going to leave any of them no matter what anybody said.

"Even with the twins taking the Whitlock name, it does not mean they are not part of the Cullen family." Peter said reaffirming what he had said earlier.

"I just want my family complete." I answered back with longing in my voice.

"It is complete just with three humans at the moment, but that will soon change." Char answered this time instead of Peter.

It was about this time that Jasper joined us asking if I was ready to leave for the hospital. Once again, I followed Jasper and then waited for him on the sidewalk.

Bella smiled when we entered her room showing yet another small improvement for her. I sat and read to her as she curled herself up close to my side. At lunchtime, I told Bella I would eat if she tried to eat something hoping this would push her to eat.

I was pleased when she nodded that she would try. The Nurse brought in one tray that had double mashed potatoes and gravy, plus some kind of meat that did not look like anything I remembered eating or cooking for Bella.

I would take a bite, and then she would take a bite, and once all the mashed potatoes were done; Bella spoke softly to me that she did not want any more. Those words, "No More" put the biggest smile on my face.

As soon as the Nurse took back the tray, Jasper was in the room. He thanked me for getting Bella to eat as I kissed Bella telling her I would see her tomorrow. I waited until I was home before emptying my stomach contents into the toilet.

I had been glad that Char had the twins out of the house. I know they understand what we are and that someday soon they would be like us but no one needs to hear a vampire get rid of the human food they have eaten.

**Jasper's POV**

When I heard that, my mom was eating lunch with Bella. I wanted to run down there and hug her for this. She was going beyond the means that I would have. I was so thankful for every little bit of help she is giving Bella.

As soon as my session with Nyx was done, I went and relieved mom knowing that she would need to rid herself of that food shortly. The feelings coming off mom as I neared Bella's room were full of love and compassion. The nurse stopped me before I entered the room telling me not only had mom gotten Bella to eat, but also she said two words, not just one.

I was beginning to see that letting mom come see Bella was for the best. I would try, and get Bella to promise not try and kill herself again in order to get the feeding tube out. I wanted her to gain back the weight, but as thin, as she is if she gains too much too fast it could cause more health problems.

I smiled at both of them as I entered the room pushing gratitude towards mom for what she was doing. The smile on Bella's face as mom kissed her and told her she would see her tomorrow was just what I needed to see. It brought me more hope than I had in a while.

I took up the same seat as my mom had and read a few chapters to her before trying to see if she would talk to me.

"Bella Darlin', I can have the feeding tube removed if you talk to me and promise me that you won't try and kill yourself again." I told her hoping she would answer me.

Bella just looked at me not saying anything. If she would not say anything at least open up and let me feel what you are feeling, I thought to myself. I sat there looking at her hoping she would give me some sign that she wanted out of this room.

"Bella tells; please tell me what you want." I said starting to get frustrated with her.

"You," She said as I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions of Love and Lust.

"I want you too Darlin', but you need to get well first." I told her as I caressed her cheek.

I wanted nothing more than to be able to claim her as my mate, but as frail as she was right now, I would end up killing her. I sat there caressing her cheek sending her love back as she sent it to me. I could hear that the nurse was bringing dinner down to the rooms on this wing, and I wondered if I ate with her would she eat again.

"Bella Sweetheart, it's dinner time, would you eat if I did?" I asked her.

"Yes," She answered me.

The nurse stuck her head in the door, "Is Miss Bella going to eat dinner tonight?" She asked. I could feel her emotions, and she was hoping it would be a yes.

"Yes she is going to eat dinner as long as I eat with her." I told her as she smiled at my words.

A few moments later, she brought in a tray that had some kind of loaf and some green beans on it. What was I getting myself into?

"Bella what is this stuff?" I asked sticking the loaf with the fork.

"Meatloaf," She said with an amused look on her face.

Okay, if mom can do this, so can I. I took a bite then fed her a bit. It was back and forth, and I was so glad when that plate was empty. Bella still had that amused look on her face and sometime during our little eating exercise; she closed off her emotions from me again.

I needed to get rid of this nasty stuff, but I also wanted to stay right where I was.

"Go." Came out of her mouth taking me by complete surprise.

I kissed her on the lips this time telling her I would see her tomorrow. Her smile touched her eyes for the first time, and I left knowing that she was getting better. I called dad on my way up to the mountains to hunt and rid myself of this food sitting in my stomach, and I could hear Emmett and Rose laughing in the background as I told him that mom and I both ate with Bella today and will again, as long as it got her to eat.

I was so going to get those two back when I saw them next. I pulled into the campground at Carnation and took off running. Getting rid of the food was worse than eating it in the first place, and I was soon off and running after the scent of a large feline. Taking down the Puma and drinking its blood was such a rush after eating human food.

I had just gotten back to my car when I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket and answering it, I heard my mom's soft voice.

"Son, I am heading off to hunt myself, Peter explained to me the way since you went straight from work." Mom said before I could even say hi.

"Mom I think you started something that we both will need to continue for a while. Are you up for the task?" I asked knowing how much I hated eating that food, but knowing it was the right step to take.

"Son, I told you I am willing to do anything for her. I want my daughter whole again." She stated firmly.

With that thought, I bid her a good hunt and went to shower and gather my thoughts for tomorrow.

**Bella's POV**

When Esme said she would eat with me, I thought that this could be fun. I have never seen a vampire eat human food before. Would they really do that, and for me? I always knew Esme thought of me as her daughter but this just showed me how much she loved me. Would Jasper eat with me also?

Lunch was just mashed potatoes and gravy and a slice of spam I think. It's been years, since I have eaten real food, so I guess they are starting me out with something simple. I wanted to laugh each time mom took a bite from the look on her face and when the potatoes were all gone, I told mom,  
>"No More."<p>

My, stomach was hurting from eating as much as I had, and I felt fat and bloated. Mom then read for a while until Jasper came in, to relieve her. From what I knew about vampires, I knew she would have to rid herself of the food she ate somehow. One day I will have to ask.

I was not ready to start talking to them in full out sentences as I knew the hurt was still lurking just below the surface waiting to come out.

Jasper read me a couple of chapters, then he turned towards me looking at me with such love and compassion.

"Bella Darlin', I can have the feeding tube removed it, you talk to me and promise me that you won't try and kill yourself again." He said just staring at me.

I knew he was waiting for me to answer, but I was too tired to speak to him.

"Bella tells; please tell me what you want." He said sounding, a little frustrated.

"You." Was all I could think of saying, and I let him feel just how much I really did love him and want him.

"I want you too Darlin', but you need to get well first." Was his reply as he caressed my cheek.

I wanted to give in to his wishes for me to speak and let him know I would do what I needed to do to get well, but that meant talking about the demons, which haunted me in my sleep.

"Bella Sweetheart its dinner time, would you eat if I did?" He asked me.

"Yes." Was all I could get myself to say.

The nurse stuck her head in the door, "Is Miss Bella going to eat dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Yes she is going to eat dinner, as long as I eat with her," He answered her.

Meatloaf and green beans, yea, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Bella what is this stuff?" Jasper asked as he was sticking the meat with the fork.

"Meatloaf," I answered trying to hold off the laughter that was building inside me.

The look on his face was even funnier, than the look mom had, on her face. I could tell that he wanted to get out of here as soon as the nurse had taken the empty tray away.

"Go." I told him and the look on his face was of pure shock.

He kissed me on the lips for the very first time, and I remembered the energy that used to pass  
>between him and I, but this was so much more intense and it felt so right.<p>

After he left to go home, hunt and rid himself of the food he had eaten with me, I sat there thinking about what he had said. I would have to let the demons loose if I want to get better. I wanted my family. I missed them so much.

It had not been until Jasper had shown up here that I realized that I still wanted to be part of that  
>family. I can't speak or say the names of the two that hurt me so badly that all I wanted to do was die. However, I no longer want to die. I wanted to heal and see if what Jasper is saying is true. I know how I feel about him, and I want to spend eternity with him.<p>

I fell asleep thinking, which turned into dreams about my family. I rolled over onto my side for the first time in years, and it felt so good to sleep this way. I woke with a smile on my face knowing Esme would be here soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I tried posting this yesterday and it would timeout or error out on me grrrrrrrrrr. I didn't respond to every review either because the person has PM's turned off or FF was being a brat. I had a few people as when I was going to update My Surrender. I'm sorrry it's taking so much time two things were going on. One Hubby been finishing up all his tests needed so he can get a Heart Valve replaced, which we are now just waiting to hear from the doctor on what day that will happen. Two, I was working hard on finishing up an original story that is in a contest to win a publishing contract, I now have all the required chapters posted and I will be working on the next chapter. I have it in my head so it will only take today to get that done and then ship it off to beta. I want to Thank Kim Rathbone for her awesome job on this story and getting so many chapters done so quickly.**

Chapter 10

**Jasper's POV**

As I walked into the house, I could hear the easy breathing of the twins, which told me they were both asleep. I did not smell Char, so I knew she had gone out hunting.

I found Peter in my den looking stuff up on the internet with emotions high with excitement.

"What has, you so excited?" I asked as I entered the room.

"I, my dear brother, am looking at family crests along with research into your family lineage as I found two different Whitlock crests and want to make sure we use the right one." He said smugly.

"Whitlock crest for who may I ask? I wear the Cullen crest and always will." I stated firmly.

"The Whitlock family is growing, and it's time we embrace it. You my dear brother will just have to wear both." He stated sounding irritated with me.

"What is it Peter? I know you have always considered yourself a Whitlock, but I don't understand this pushing to start displaying a family crest?" I told him trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Jasper you are the most feared warrior out there. Char, and I are feared because of you, not that we fought in the Southern Wars. The twins will want your last name, and when they understand that, the crest you wear is Cullen and not Whitlock they will ask about it. Why not wear both? I would be honored to wear the Whitlock crest." Peter said.

"I would also feel very honored to wear the Whitlock crest." Char said entering the room and going and sitting on her husband's lap.

"Peter if you think this is best then let's do it." I said resigning, myself to the fact; he was still hiding something big from me.

I left them as they locked lips. Damn I miss being with a woman. As I walked to my bedroom to shower it made me long for the day when Bella would be mine in every way possible. I showered, dressed, and met up with Peter, who was now explaining his plan for the crest to Esme, who was full of smiles.

Later that day I had my weekly meeting with Thomas, who I could tell had lost some weight. Talking with him, I found that he was worried about Thanksgiving next week. I told him he should make a special menu that he could stick to between now and then. We talked about how the Holidays impacted his way of thinking, and I told him that so many people like him think the same way when it comes to Holidays where the food is more plentiful and everyone expects you to over eat.

I explained to him that this is the reason so many diets after the first of the year. I told him I wanted him to email me his new menu each week, so I could monitor it and question him if he looks like he is not following his menu and gaining the weight he so desperately still needs.

After getting the assurance from his mom that I would get a weekly email of his menu, I bid them good day and reminded them that I would see them Friday after Thanksgiving.

I finished up some reports and went down to talk to Dr. Watts about removing the feeding tube plus the possibility of moving Bella.

"I am pleased with what I have heard, but I still think it's a little early to think, about moving her just yet. Let's try and see how she does without the feeding tub or the restraints removed first." Dr. Watts suggested.

"That sounds like a solid plan to me. Oh, my family wants to all come down for Thanksgiving is that alright?" I threw in hoping he would say yes.

"Charlie called this morning to inform me that he was coming up also, so I think that will be fine." He replied.

I walked down to relieve Esme, so she could go and empty her stomach out knowing I would also need to do the same in a few hours. I don't care how long we have to keep up this eating I was going to do it, so I could have my Bella.

As I entered, I could feel Esme's relief that I was there. She kissed Bella quickly and told her that she would see her tomorrow. I hugged her and thanked her before she stepped out of the room.

"Bella, you are doing so well at eating that we are going to relieve you of the feeding tube. You have to promise me that you will continue to eat." I told her as I nodded to the nurse to come remove the feeding tube.

After the tube was removed, I checked the area before placing two staples to close up the incision then placed a band-aid to cover it. I also took the opportunity to take out the IV line reminding Bella that she needed to drink as much liquids as possible.

The catheter was left in until she was strong enough to walk, but with her being in bed for five years, it would take physical therapy to get her muscles back working in order for her to walk. This would be something we worked on after she was out of this room.

"Bella, next week is Thanksgiving and the whole family will be here, is that alright?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

I thought I heard a little giggle, but was not sure, so I decided to test that.

"That means you will get to see Emmett eat human food. You know he and Rose laughed last night when they found out what Esme and I were doing." I stated trying to see if I could get another giggle out of her.

I got my reward. I turned and just watched as she covered her mouth to try and hide the fact she was giggling, and I could not stop the smile that crept over my face. She giggled at the thought of my family eating Thanksgiving dinner with her.

"Your dad will be here also." I told her as she continued to giggle.

I noticed that the nurse was standing just outside the door listening to her. When Bella calmed down, I asked her if she wanted me to read to her, and she just shook her head no.

"If you don't want me to read to you then do you want to talk?" I asked hoping she would give me an answer.

"Depends," Was all she said.

"Bella darlin' that is not a good enough answer, I need to know if you want to talk or have me read to you." I told her trying to get more information about what was going on in her head.

"No, reading today," She answered back.

"Okay, so no reading I think I got that," I replied trying to hide my amusement with her.

I waited for her to answer me, but she just continued to look at me.

"Darlin', do you want to talk about the family?" I asked trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay," She replied.

"Do you want them to come next week?" I asked already knowing the answer, but still wanting her to say the words.

"Yes," She said then started to giggle again.

"What's so funny about the family coming that makes you giggle?" I asked wishing I could feel the emotions behind her giggles.

"Em… mett eat… ing," She answered in between her giggles.

"Bella, when I say my family is going to be here that will also include a few people you know nothing about, and so you understand who they are and what they mean to me, I am going to tell you a little of my story, is that alright?" I asked her needing to hear that she was fine with hearing part of my story.

"Sure tell me," She answered back.

"Bella, my start in this world was nothing like the rest of the Cullen's. I was changed to be part of an Army. The two people you will be meeting were also part of this old life, and they still drink human blood," I said, and stopped, to look at her before I continued.

"Human, drinker's here?" She questioned.

"Bella, trust me Peter and Charlotte have much better control than I ever thought of having before now." I told her hoping she would believe me.

She just nodded her head and looked at the ceiling.

"Bella, you have no reason to fear Peter or Charlotte, they are family and are so looking forward to meeting you. There will also be two others that, would like to meet you. The twins are human and were patients of mine here. They see things and have seen that one day they will be like me. I don't understand all this just yet, but they are living with me as they have no family of their own." I hoped that I had not scared her back into herself.

I still had not gotten her to talk to me again and was worried that she would stop eating also, but when dinner arrived; she ate a bite for a bite with me, but it saddened me that she had stopped talking.

I kissed her on the lips like yesterday before leaving for the night. I would be getting those giggles back in her, I vowed as I drove to my hunting spot for the night.

Friday I still did not have much luck in getting her to talk to me and Mom's emotions were full of worry when I came into the room, so she could go and take care of the food that was sitting in her stomach.

Over the weekend mom and the twins went shopping for the food that we would eat. Somehow, the subject of crest came up and like Peter said they wanted to wear the Whitlock crest. I told Peter to take care of having the crest made into whatever kind of piece each person would wear. He just smiled at me and told me it was already taken care of.

That Yoda, sometimes he is just as annoying as my ex, who I will not say her name as it still hurts that she had a hand in putting Bella where she is right now and keeping me away from my true mate.

We still had no luck with her on Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. I was glad when the rest of the family showed up at the house Wednesday night.

Emmett kept picking on mom and me for eating, but I told him that Bella had giggled when I said he was going to be there for Thanksgiving. I reminded everyone that she was not the same young girl we once knew. Mom reaffirmed it, but added that she was looking, a little better after a week of eating.

"Yes her eating is helping her appearance, so to keep her moving forward each of us will have to eat with her tomorrow." I said looking straight at Emmett.

"Ah, Jazz you can't mean I have to eat also. Why can't you and mom just eat?" Em whined.

"Emmett she giggled at the thought of seeing you eat, so you will do it or not go at all." I told him bluntly.

"Jazz, it's so unfair! I have always hated the smell." He whined again. You would think he was a five year old.

"I think it would be best if everyone went for a hunt." I said trying to make sure the hospital would be safe from all of us.

The plan was that I would go in at my normal time and the rest of the family would slowly trickle in as it would be for a normal family coming to visit. When I pulled up, I saw Charlie's cruiser already in the parking lot.

By his smell, he was waiting for me in my office.

"Charlie, it's so nice to see you again so soon." I said as I entered my office.

"Jasper, I hear the whole family is coming, but he is not, right?" He questioned me his voice rattling with concern.

"Charlie, I don't consider him family, and no him, and Alice are not coming." I told him.

"I'm just making sure. I want my baby back." He stated his voice sounding still rattled with concern.  
>The love he had for his daughter soaked out of every pore of his body. I knew that once I healed his daughter it was going to be hard to take her away from him. I would have to find a way to ease his pain when it came time for me to change my Bella, so I could have her for all eternity.<p>

I smelt the first of the arrivals, which were Esme and Carlisle, and they soon joined Charlie and I in my office.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, I am glad you could make it, and Mrs. Cullen, I am glad that Bella is responding to you visiting her." Charlie said as he shook hands with both of my parents.

"Chief Swan, I wish these visits were under better circumstances, but I will do anything to help her get better and out of this place." Esme said trying to give him some comfort.

The four of us walked down to set up the tables and move some chairs for people to sit on into Bella's room. Bella's eyes lit up when she saw her dad. Yes changing her was going to be hard as they both held so much love for one another.

The Chief sat with Bella while the rest of us set the room up for our little Thanksgiving. About the time, we finished setting things up; Rose and Emmett joined us.

"Little Bear you better get yourself well and out of here." Emmett said emanating fear of touching her because of how frail she looked.

"Emmy Bear I am trying." She said looking at him, and causing everyone else to look at her.

Peter, Char and the twins came into the room seeing everyone looking at Bella.

"I guess my new little sis is coming back to life." Peter said from just inside the doorway.

"Peter, Char, Michael, and Michele I would like you to meet Isabella and Chief Swan." I said being formal trying to get Bella to speak again.

"Jasper, you know I don't like being called Isabella. It's Bella and that's all." She said very irritated with me.

I could not help but smile at that. She is speaking full sentences and starting to show some emotions, even though I could not feel them.

"Bella, I have looked forward to meeting you for a long time." Peter said eyeing me with that all knowing Yoda look of his.

Bella just looked at him for the longest time before saying, "I can't say I have been looking forward to meeting you, since I only learned about you last week."

With that said, everyone started talking and soon the food was being passed around. I watched as Charlie fed Bella and each bite she would take just made him light up more. Sooner than I had hoped my family started making excuses to leave, and I knew they were all uncomfortable with the food in their stomachs.

"Belly Bear I hope to see you soon," Emmett said.

"Emmy you better come back and see me," She said.

"If you want me to stick around and come see you, I think that can be arranged," Emmett said looking at me.

All to soon it was just Bella and I. Charlie said he would be back once a week to visit, which pleased Bella very much. As I was getting ready to leave for the night, Dr. Morgan stopped me saying, "So I hear that she was speaking full sentences today."

"Yes she was always close to my brother Emmett, and seeing him, seemed to put a spark in her," I told her.

"I am glad that she didn't hold ill will, towards the whole family, and I am sorry if I have in the past," She told me feeling remorseful about her previous thoughts.

"Dr. Morgan you were here and tried your best to heal her five years ago. Watching a beautiful young lady slowly try to die is not easy for anyone. I think I would have jumped to the same conclusions you did about her boy friend's family," I told her.

I drove to my hunting spot and soon was emptying my stomach out of all the food I ate before hunting and heading back towards the house. I knew that my family would not be returning home anytime soon for Bella needed each of them to help her heal.

**Bella's POV**

I got so quiet after Jasper told me about his brother Peter being a human drinker. I know that my silence hurt him and Esme, but I had to come to terms with the fact I would not only be in a room full of vampires but most of them, I thought as my family and I so wanted to be part of that family.

Human drinkers being added to the mix was a little more than I bargained for. I did not realize it would take me until seeing Emmett to bring me back to life. Seeing my big brother did something to me that not even Jasper or Esme could ever do.

Having him call me Little Bear and then Belly Bear just reaffirmed his special place in my heart, and I was glad Rose seemed more at ease around me than she had been in the past. I enjoyed seeing the smiles on my dad's face. I knew that after today I would never go back into my little shell of a world. I had people that loved me and wanted me, even when I did not want to live, they never gave up hope.

I had to say that there was something comforting about Peter and Charlotte. I liked how it felt when Peter called me his little sister, and I liked the twins; they reminded me of myself when I first met the Cullen's. I wanted to get to know them better if they were going to be part of my family.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This chapter is a little shorter than others, but I felt it was perfect as it is and didn't need anyting else added to it. Kim Rathbone is still filled with awesomeness.**

Chapter 11

**Jasper's POV**

Friday as I entered the hospital the whole place had a different feel to it. It was full of many different emotions but the one that hit me the most was the hopefulness. Smiling to myself, I made my way to my office to get ready for Thomas.

I was just opening my door when Dr. Watts stopped me.

"Dr. Whitlock can I have a word with you?" He asked.

"What's on your mind Dr. Watts?" I questioned him as his emotions were all over the place.

"I have heard how successful yesterday was for Bella, and I would like to have Dr. Morgan talk with her and see if she feels she is ready to leave the suicide watch ward." He said still with emotions all over the board.

"My mother is with her right now, but if Dr. Morgan wants to talk with her, I am sure my mom would be more than willing to step out and get some fresh air." I told him.

"I will let Dr. Morgan know she can speak with Bella at her leisure." He said shaking my hand and then heading back towards his office.

I went into my office to get things ready for Thomas. I was worried about him. I got his email on Monday, and it was a solid plan, but I know that peer pressure and the fact of the holidays are upon us will affect him more than he is willing to let on. I had a few calls this week from an unknown number that rang once before they hung up, and I couldn't help but feel like the two were related.

I could feel Thomas's mom's anxiousness as they walked towards my office. Thomas had somehow closed himself off from me. How do people do this? Up until working here, no one had ever closed themselves off from me. Bella was the first and now Thomas, is my gift starting to fail me?

Just then, my phone beeped telling me I had an incoming text.

**Bro, you are reading too much into it. Your gift is fine it's the patients who, are not fine.**

Why does he always have to be so cryptic in his messages? He has always been like this, and I should know better by now. He has always had my back and always will.

When Thomas walked in I knew right away what the problem was. He had lost more weight. Why had his mother not called me?

"Thomas let's go ahead and get your weight check done." I said motioning at him to follow me over to the scale in the corner of my office.

Damn ten pounds in a week this is not good at all.

"Thomas can you explain this to me?" I said pointing to his current weight of one hundred and thirty pounds.

"I tried it's just all the kids at school are talking about diets and trying to make sure they did not gain weight over the holidays." He said almost in tears.

"Why did you not call me when you started having problems staying with your menu?" I asked out of concern.

"I tried a few times, but I chickened out." He said now in a full breakdown.

I knelt down in front of him.

"Thomas I am not mad or upset at you; I'm concerned with your health." I told him.

"I try to eat then I hear the talk around me and it freaks me out." He said through his tears.

"I think we should put you back in the hospital for a time. What do you think?" I asked him wanting this to be his choice and not mine.

"I want to get well and stay well for my family." He said.

"Then why don't you go home with your mom pack some clothes and then come back where I will have a room all ready for you." I told him looking at his mom, who was almost in tears herself.

"Remember I told you this would be a lifelong battle, but you can win if you truly want to." I reminded him as I moved back to my desk to write some stuff in his file.

"Okay, I guess we will leave, and I will see you later today." Thomas said standing and waiting at the door for is mom.

As they walked out the door, I was paged to the emergency room. This is where we get our patients, who, come to us from one of the local hospitals. As I walked down the corridor, I could smell the fresh blood yet I did not feel any desire to drink.

"Dr. Whitlock this is Taby Johnson; she will be your new patient." Dr. Watts said and then added."I will go and make sure her room is ready for her."

"Thank you Dr. Watts, could you also make sure a room is prepared for Thomas Nelson? He is checking himself back in." I said taking Taby's file from him.

I read over the file and then quickly accessed her making sure to check the wraps on her wrist to make sure they were clean and did not need to be changed at this time. I introduced myself to her, and she just looked at me.

I was informed her room was ready, so I told the orderly that I would just take her down myself. He smiled at me and walked to clean something up. As I wheeled her down to her room, I talked to her trying to get her to talk to me.

I could tell this was going to be an uphill battle. This was a battle that I knew I would win in time. Taby's emotions told me that she was scared. I was not sure if it was me, she was scared of, or what as even before she saw or met me this was her main emotion.

I got Taby settled in her room telling her the times her meals would be delivered and that once she was doing better she could join many of the patients in the cafeteria for her meals. She just stared off into her own little world.

I stayed with her and she was soon asleep. As I went back to my office, I ran into Dr. Morgan.

"Dr. Whitlock, I talked with Bella this morning, and I have recommended that she be moved to a regular room." She told me with the biggest smile I have seen since I have been here.

"Thank you so much Dr. Morgan." I told her holding my hand out to shake hers.

"Your mother is too young to be your real mother what gives?" She asked.

"Well she could not have kids of her own, so she and Dr. Cullen adopted the four of us kids when we were all in our late teens and no one wanted us. I am very thankful for mom and dad, they have been very supportive of everything I have done. When they found out the truth behind what my brother did to Bella, they were very upset. They always thought of Bella as another daughter and like me will do anything to help her get better." I told her.

"Bella seems to think of your family as her family. It was nice to hear that voice when we talked and not see her in her zombie like state she was in for so long." She said.

"She still is not the girl I remember from before, but she is getting there." I told her.

"Yes, she has a ways to go, but she will get there now." She stated back, and then quickly added, "I have a meeting to get to with a possible outpatient, so I will talk to you soon."

I went in my office to finish up the paper work on Thomas for today. Once I was finished with that, I found myself going over Taby's file trying to figure out what was going on in her head. All that the file said was that she was a senior in high school and the oldest of four kids. To their knowledge, this was her first time. I would be able to tell more on that when I take a look at her wrist in the next couple of days. I want to give them a chance to heal some first.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the knock on my door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Dr. Whitlock, the Nelsons are here." The admitting nurse said.

"Thank you so much can you show them in please?" I answered back.

"Dr. Whitlock, thank you for not giving up on Thomas. I don't want to lose my son." Mr. Nelson said as he entered the office.

"Mr. Nelson, I don't want to lose him either. You just have to be strong and realize this is going to be a battle that is for the rest of Thomas's life. Your constant support will help." I told him while sending him some calm.

"How long do you think he will be in here this time?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"That is up to your son. Thomas knows what he is doing, and only he can put a stop to it." I said looking straight at Thomas.

"I want to get better not just for my family, but for myself." He said.

"Thomas, that's the first part of beating this, is that you're doing it for yourself not anyone else." I told him and his parents as he can't do this for them it's got to be for himself.

We finished up in the office, and I led him down to the room. Once he was settled in I left him and his family so that they could say their good-byes for now.

I went to spend the rest of my day with Bella, which would not be long as it was almost dinnertime now.

"Bella, sorry I have not come by sooner. It's been a crazy day." I told her as I entered the room.

"That's alright I had a nice talk with Dr. Morgan and with mom." She told me without any hesitation.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" I asked hoping to see that beautiful smile of hers.

"Yes, I am ready to watch you eat." She said giggling.

"Now why is that so funny?" I questioned her.

"Jasper you know as well as I do that you don't eat you drink." She stated looking straight at me with an emotion, I was not sure what it was. I wish she would stop hiding her emotions from me.

"I will eat for as long as it takes to get you well enough to go home with me." I told her caressing her cheek.

"I want to go home with you, so I can understand these feelings I have inside." She told me with the same look in her eyes as before.

Peter has said she will embrace our mating are these the emotions she is having but not understanding. I wanted so much to hold her, but because she was so frail right now, I was scared. Our moment was, interrupted by the nurse bringing in her dinner.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled when Esme entered the room. I could see the love that she held for me in her eyes. Esme sat down and asked if I wanted to talk or for her to read. I was in the mood to be read to. I leaned up against Esme enjoying the cold feel of her hard body.

I started daydreaming about what it would be like to cuddle up to Jaspers hard, cold body. I shook that thought out of my head quickly though, why was I thinking of Jasper like that? So he had kissed me on the lips it didn't mean anything. That got me thinking of how it felt to kiss him.

"Mrs. Cullen, Miss Swan may I come in? My name is Dr. Morgan. I would like to have a chat with Miss Swan to access if she is ready to leave this room." This doctor woman said.

Something about her seemed familiar.

"Dr. Morgan, please just call me Bella, do you need Esme to leave the room?" I asked.

"I would prefer it but if the only way you will talk to me is if she is here then she can stay," She said.

"Mom, please stay I don't want to be without you," I told mom.

I watched this doctor woman pull up a chair and sit at the foot of the bed looking at me. Her, looks were more of an inquisitiveness nature, then, anything else.

"Bella, why did you call Mrs. Cullen mom?" The doctor woman asked.

"She has always been like the mom I always dreamed about, and it's nice to have her back," I told her.

"I thought it was their family that put you here. You know I have been fighting to have Dr. Whitlock removed from your case," She told me.

"I had no clue you were against my doctor as he has never said anything to me about it, and as for the family, yes they all left me, but it was the lies that two of them told me. Each family member has told me how sorry they are that they did not check on me, and they were not aware of the lies I had been told." I answered back.

"What sort of lies may I ask?"

"You may ask, but since you are not my doctor, I don't have to say," I answered back to her.

"You sound fiercely loyal and protective, towards, this family of yours," She stated.

"Yes and they are the same towards me. They were told lies also to make them think I did not want any contact with them. I thought you were here to access me to be moved out of this room, not interrogate me about my family being welcomed back into my life," I stated starting to feel irritated with this doctor.

"Okay, one last question, what are your feelings towards Dr. Whitlock? You do know that he is in love with you," She said.

"I don't understand how I feel about him. I do know that I care deeply for him, and I am grateful for all he has done for me. I feel alive, for the first time in years. I no longer want to die, but to live," I stated hoping this would satisfy her needs.

"Mrs. Cullen, can I ask you a question?" The doctor asked.

"If it will help to get Bella out of this room than my answer is yes," Mom said.

"Mrs. Cullen, if you thought of Bella as your daughter why did you not check on her even with the lies that you were told?" She asked mom.

"It's difficult to say why I did not seek Bella out. You have to understand I respected my son and other daughter and believed their lies that Bella no longer wanted contact with us," Mom said adding, "I will regret leaving and not contacting Bella for the rest of my life. We have done damage that may never fully heal."

"Mrs. Cullen, Bella, thank you for your time and willingness to talk with me. I will tell Dr. Watts you are ready to leave this room Bella, but I also hope you will let me talk more with you and try and help you heal," The doctor woman said as she stood and pulled the chair back against the wall.

I was so glad when she left. I did not understand why she had so much hate geared toward the Cullen's. Yes, two of them hurt me very badly, but the rest, were just following what lies; they spoke not knowing they were lies.

Mom went back to reading to me as my mind drifted back to Jasper. I was still in my own little world when lunch came. I still couldn't get over how; my vampire family was willing to eat just so that I would eat. That alone showed me just how much they loved me, but I could not tell that to the doctor woman.

Mom left a few hours before Jasper came to see me letting me know that he was busy with other patients. When he did finally show up just before dinnertime, I could not take my eyes off him as I was trying to understand the feelings I was having for him. Could he really be in love with me like that doctor woman said?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N For those that just have the story on alert I posted the first out take this morning and now I'm posting this chapter. I have two chapters that I'll post tomorrow. I've spent the day working on the next chapter of My Surrender with Kim Rathbones help since for some reason it would not flow for me like normal. Kim your awesome.**

Chapter 12

**Jasper's POV**

After eating dinner, Bella and I talked a bit about how her talk with Dr. Morgan had gone. When I found out the types of questions, she asked I was livid. None of them were medical questions that you would ask a patient to assess them to be moved from one ward to another. I was going to have to find the underlying cause of why all her questions pertained to me and my family and nothing else. It was unethical for her to have even asked my mom any questions what so ever.

Once Nurse Kim came to check on Bella at the start of her nightly routine, I took my leave for the weekend.

"Bella I will see you on Monday; Dr. Watts is the doctor in the hospital this weekend, and I will be here the following weekend. I expect to hear that you ate all your meals. This will help show Dr. Watts that you are ready to leave the suicide ward." I told her before gently placing a kiss on her lips.

I followed the routine that I have for the past week. I drove to my hunting spot in the woods, emptying my stomach out, and then I went hunting. When I got to the house, I found Peter and Emmett playing Halo 3 both egging on the other.

It was nice to see and feel this relaxed atmosphere. I didn't remember ever feeling it like this when Peter and Char would visit in the past. It goes to show just how much we were all manipulated by those two. Thinking about them made me release a growl causing everyone in the room to look at me.

"Sorry I just thought of something that upset me," I explained.

"Bro, try not to think too much it will hurt your head," Peter said while chuckling.

I turned and went, upstairs to shower. Instead of joining my family downstairs, I chose to lie on my bed for a while just thinking about the past three months. It took most of those three months just to get Bella to say small words. I am pleased that she is making the progress she is, but it's not easy for any doctor to go, lengths of time without any improvements in their patients. Could this be what is up with Dr. Morgan that she is jealous of the fact I brought her back to the land of the living when she could not?

I stayed in my room until Emmett, came pounding on my door demanding that I come and help him show Peter, who is the king of Halo 3. I knew I could not hide in here for a full weekend, and I did want to spend some time with my family.

We soon had a four-way war going. Emmett and Michael were a team against Peter and I. This is how we spent most of Saturday until Michael fell asleep with the control still in his hands.

"Jasper, when are you going to change my brother, so he doesn't have to sleep?" Emmett boomed effectively waking Michael, who looked lost for a moment.

"When it's the only option that is left," I stated firmly.

I was not about to have Peter or him talk me into changing the twins earlier than needed. From what the twins said, they were changed to save their lives, and that is the way it would go down. I think of them as family just as much as, I think of any other person in this family, as family, but they also have the right to live their life. I could see Edwards point on that. Just thinking his name sent shivers up my spin.

I see the point, but if the person so chooses then that point is moot. I know I will change Bella if she will have me as her mate for all eternity. The choice is hers as it should have been when she was with him. This weekend was going to be a long one with family here and six of them being mated pairs. I was already having problems with the lust in the house.

I went for a run after Michael went to bed just to get away from the lust. As I ran, I dreamed of the day I could show Bella just what she means to me. I knew that she and Edward never got any farther than kissing, and I looked forward to teaching her the joys of being with a man. Damn I needed to stop thinking about her like this; I was so hard. I stopped my run to relieve myself.

Sunday was just a repeat of Saturday except the teams were mixed up. Michael was teamed up with Peter and I with Emmett. We got so loud a few times one or more of the girls would yell at us to quiet down. If that person was Michele to yell at us Emmett and Peter would egg her on about what would a silly little human, do, to a couple of Vampires?

Emmett joined me for a hunt after the twins went to bed since he was going to be the one to visit with Bella tomorrow. We both showered and I went ahead to tell Emmett I would call or text when a good time for his visit was. I was hoping that since Dr. Watts was on this weekend that he would have found time to check on Bella himself and had plans to move her out of the watch area.

Walking into the hospital I immediately sought out Dr. Watts to check on the status on moving Bella today. I knocked on the door and waited patiently outside until he gave me the okay to come in.

"Ah, Jasper," He said smiling, "I thought you would be here, first thing, in the morning."

I chuckled, as he has never called me by my first name before. I also used my gift to see if I could get a feel on how this conversation was going to go. To my surprise, I found that he was feeling completely happy. That was good then.

"It seems you know me too well," I said.

"Not hardly, I just know how important today is to you," He countered, "Would you like to move Miss Swan today?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, this would be a very good day to have her moved," I replied smiling.

"I would also like to talk to you about Dr. Morgan if you have a minute to spare," Dr. Watts said.

"What do you want to talk about Dr. Morgan for?" I questioned.

"I got a chance to sit and talk with Miss Swan, and she told me about the questions that she was asked by Dr. Morgan. I am sure you are aware of these questions," He stated.

"Yes, but I thought it best to let it slide and not bring it up to you," I answered back.

"Those questions were totally unprofessional and out of character for her. Are you having problems with her that I am not aware of?" He asked.

"She seems to hold me in contempt along with my whole family," I stated.

"Dr. Morgan takes pride in her ability to reach the most difficult of patients and Miss Swan was her only failure in the twenty years she has been working in this field," He explained.

"That still did not give her the right to treat me like I or my family, for that matter, has done something wrong. Yes it seems that it was my brother leaving her that caused her breakdown, but lies were told to Bella and to the family as well," Was my reply.

"I am putting her on report. I don't care what has happened between your family and Bella in the past, having them around her seems to bring her back to life. She talked for hours yesterday about your brother Emmett," Was his shocking replies.

"Yes Emmett and Bella have always been close; in fact, he will be here later today for a visit with her," I relayed back to him.

"Just so you know when I make the formal complaint to the board they will be calling you and your mother to explain what had taken place," He informed me.

"That's fine I know the whole conversation upset my mom. Just let us know when," I answered back.

"Go now, her room is already set up all you have to do is have her moved," He said effectively dismissing me.

I had to hold myself back from running down to Bella's room. I walked as quickly as humanly possible, and I could not stop smiling. My Bella was going to be able to start physical therapy to get her muscle back working, gain some weight, and leave this place.

Nurse Bell rang me in and I could feel and see how pleased she was of what was about to happen. I opened Bella's door and she was already sitting in a wheel chair with an orderly ready to move her.

"Are we already for this?" I asked.

"I want out of here so my brother bear can come see me," She replied to me.

"Mr. Barns if you would please take Miss Bella to her new room I would greatly appreciate it," Was my next statement.

As soon as we had Bella set up in her new room, I called to have the Physical Therapist come down and give Bella an evolution, which was the next step in getting her out of this hospital. Once the Therapist was done, I called Emmett to let him know that Bella had been moved and was awaiting his arrival.

**Em's POV**

As soon as my phone rang, I was out the door and in my car headed toward my little sister. I knew that she still had a long way to go before she could be released, but now that she was out of the suicide ward, I could visit anytime I wanted.

I didn't even care if I had to eat with her. I would do anything to help my little sis return to us. I did not realize just how much I missed her until Jasper started working at the hospital. Well, hell, I thought she was dead, for the longest time. I would never forgive those two as long as I lived. They got off easy in my book. I would have burned them both, and if they ever cross my path again they had better watch, it as I might just finish the job correctly this time.

I parked in the first spot I saw; I did not care how far it was from the door. I just needed to get out of this car and to my sis as fast as humanly possible. I jogged up the sidewalk and in the front door. I checked in and got my visitors pass and the directions to Bella's new room.

I did not even knock I just opened it saying, "Belly Bear your Emmy Bear is here."

The giggles that came from my little sis were like music to my heart. I sat down on the bed to hell with the chairs. I reached for Belly, so I could hug her.

"Emmy can't breathe," She squeaked out.

"Sorry Belly, I am just over excited about spending the day with you," I said releasing her from my grip and placing a kiss on the top of the head.

"It's okay I've been waiting for you also," She beamed at me.

'"So, what is the plan of attack for today?" I questioned her.

"Well we can talk until lunch, then talk some more," She stated still beaming.

"Belly you know I am not that good at talking; I am more of a man of action," I reminded her.

"I guess we could see if Jasper could get us, a TV and DVD player and some movies," She replied giggling once again.

"Once we get some meat on these bones, and you can handle a game controller we are so on for a marathon of Mario Cart," I told her.

"Emmy what are you five?" She piped in.

"Rose might agree with you, but I am not five, and Mario Cart is fun," I whined.

"Whining is not going to get you anywhere Emmy, now go find Jasper and get us some movies," She stated forcefully and full of attitude.

"Belly, where is this attitude coming from?" I questioned her.

"You left me. I love you and miss you but part of me is still hurt that you left me," She said taking me by surprise.

"Belly, please forgive me, I only listened to those two because I thought it was what you wanted," I told her.

"I will forgive you if you go tell Jasper what we need," She stated in that some tone again.

I got up and headed down to where I knew Jasper's office was; the door was open, and he was reading a file when I walked in.

"Thought you would be with Bella?" He asked.

"She sent me to tell you she wants a TV, DVD player and some movies. The girl is full of attitude today Bro," I answered back.

"I will see what I can do. Emmett she needs to release five years of emotions and if that means she is going to say stuff you are not ready to hear than it might not be wise of you to visit her," He stated.

"I can take whatever she throws at me; it just took me by surprise," I replied back.

"Good she needs all of us if we are going to get her out of this place," Was Jaspers reply.

"I guess I will go back to Belly, are you going to get her what she wants?" I questioned again.

"Yes, I will get what she wants," He stated.

I went back to Bella's room where she was waiting patiently for me.

"Is Jasper going to get the stuff?" She asked before I was even fully in the room.

"Yes he is," I told her.

"Good," She said.

We talked some more and all too soon the nurse brought in her tray. Mashed potatoes and meatloaf, Yuck, but I would eat it just for her. I remembered how in an old time movie or something I had seen somewhere a little kid opened his mouth full of mashed potatoes getting the person next to him to laugh.

I am not sure if I did it right, but I got the results I wanted and Bella was laughing, not just the little giggles she has been doing but a full out laugh.

"Emmy, stop that," She said.

Just like the giggles earlier, that laughter was music to my heart. She was still laughing as Jasper rolled in a cart with what Bella had asked for. He smiled at both of us.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Emmy opened his mouth full of food and moved his tongue around." Bella answered in between laughs.

"Well you two enjoy the movies; I need to go see Thomas and then check in with Tabby. I should be back in time for dinner," Jasper said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Get a room you two," I piped out.

"Emmy we are in a room you can leave it's not like I have not seen you play tonsil hockey with Rose." Bella threw back at me.

"You're my little sis and I so don't need to see that," I said.

"Emmy it's a simple kiss it not like there is meaning behind it," She stated as Jasper walked out the door.

What does she mean no meaning behind it? Does she not understand that she and Jasper are a true mated pair?

"Belly, there is more meaning behind that kiss then you realize," I said standing to get everything ready for the movie.

"What do you mean?" She questioned me.

"Mates. There are always meanings and feelings behind everything; touch, kiss and even our looks," I said looking at a very confused little sis.

I started the movie and sat back down on the bed next to Bella after placing the tray on the table beside the door. I was so going to kill my brother; the only movie he brought in was a chick flick. The Notebook. I sat there with Bella leaning against me, and I could feel when her tears would hit my arm. For a chick flick, it was alright, but I would have preferred an action movie.

As promised, right before dinner Jasper came to relieve me, so I could go and empty out all this nasty human food. I would always be more than willing to do whatever needed to be done to help Bella get better. I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Belly Bear, I will see you in a few days as I think dad is coming tomorrow, unless you want me back," I said.

"I would like to spend the day with dad, but you better come back soon," Was her reply, which made me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I had planned on posting this first thing this morning then hubby reminds me at like 4am that I had to take my 24 year old son to court this morning to keep his silly butt out of jail. I hope he learned speeding is not the right way to drive. Thanks Kim.**

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

I sat there leaning against Emmett, half watching the movie and half thinking about what he said about mates. Were Jasper, and I mates? Is that why I have all these feelings for him? Then there was that statement that the doctor woman said that Jasper was 'in love with me'. Was this all true?

I don't know if it was the movie or the realization of the depth of my feelings for Jasper that caused me to cry. I hope Emmy will believe it's the movie and not question me. Too much has happened in the past few days.

I have my family back or at least a part of them, the two that hurt me are gone and hopefully never to return. If I am Jasper's mate, will he change me? Will I get to be with him for eternity? I know he had to have heard me make that statement about the kiss meaning nothing. Did that hurt him? I don't want ever to hurt him. I have to make this right, but how?

As the movie came to an end, I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was getting close to dinner time. Why is it that every room has the same clock on the wall? Just like he said Jasper was there.

I watched as Emmy and he said their good-byes and see you later man. I really had missed my brother bear and was thankful to have him back in my life again. I know that the two I can't say their names told lies to the family. Will I ever know what lies, they were told? I might just have to find the courage to ask one of them that sometime in the future but right now I need to find out more about this mate stuff.

**Jasper's POV**

I was walking back to Bella's room after spending some unsuccessful time with Tabby. I still can't get her to talk to me let alone look at me. Damn, how can this human hide their feelings from me? I figured Bella's was for the same reason as Edward not being able to read her mind.

Tabby, I have no clue as I'm sure as hell will not call that asshole to come see if he can read her mind. I really need my time with Bella to help center me again. Tabby was not a zombie like Bella was; she is just not talking. She interacts with the nurses without voicing her thoughts. She is eating this is a good thing, but I can't get her released from the suicide ward until I know what's her problem is and the extent of it.

I was hit with confusion as I neared Bella's room, and I could tell it was coming from Bella. Good, she is opening up a little; let's just hope she stays open. I will have to talk with her and get to the bottom of this confusion, even though I have a good idea what it is.

Emmett and his big mouth, I should have been the one first to bring this up with her. I already planned on doing that today as I have been waiting for her to get out of that dang ward. I entered the room and bid my good-byes to Emmett.

I knew I had to talk with her, and we only had about fifteen minutes until dinner was delivered. After watching Emmett walk out the door, I sat down on the bed getting ready to start a conversation with Bella.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you can ask me anything," I answered back.

"Emmett was talking about Mates and then the other day that doctor lady said you were in love with me. I don't understand any of it. I need to understand," she blurted out turning bright red.

"Bella, Darlin', is this why you feel so confused?" I asked her needing to know.

"Yes," she said looking down and not meeting my gaze.

"Darlin,' what do you know about mates?" I questioned her.

"That there is only one mate for your entire existence," she answered me sounding just as confused as the emotions I was still feeling off of her.

"Darlin', it would seem that you are my true mate, and I thought I lost you long ago. That was one of the reasons I left the family and sought out my own path. Lie's were told and we believed you to be dead until I found that was not true," I told her hoping she would hear and see the truth.

"So, are you in love with me as the doctor lady said?" she asked looking away from me yet again.

"Darlin', look at me please," I said needing her to see as well as feel just how much she means to me.

I waited until I could not wait any longer. I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until our eyes met.

"Darlin', the answer to that question is yes. I am very selfish when it comes to you. I want you well so I can start my eternity with you. If that is what you wish," I told her.

The nurse knocked on the door before opening it and delivering her dinner. We sat in complete silence while we ate. Her emotions still opened to me were shifting from moment to moment. Still the confusion was there, but there were also happiness and curiosity.

After getting her to eat her dinner, I placed the tray next to the door, so the nurse could pick it up. I needed to stay; a while longer and fix all this confusion that she was still feeling.

"Darlin', why are you still confused?" I asked.

"This pull and these emotions I can't name are they because my body recognizes you as my mate, but my brain doesn't?" she responded back.

"I believe so, but you need to trust your heart as it won't steer you wrong," I replied back to her.

"I don't trust my heart; it let me get hurt before," she told me with sadness in her voice.

"Darlin', I understand that you can't trust it right now, but please don't close it off from me let me show you what it means to be made for one another," I said before placing a kiss on her lips.

I so wanted to deepen it, but I did not as she is not ready for that. She is still so frail one misstep from any of us could kill her and that is something I am not willing to let happen. As I told her I'm very selfish when it comes to her.

I pulled back so I could see the emotions in her eyes as she had shut herself off from me yet again. This had been the longest period where I could feel her emotions. Her eyes showed me that she was about to start to cry. I pulled her close and just held her as the tears started to flow.

"I'm scared," she stated through her tears.

"Darlin', it's alright to be scared we will take this at your pace. You are the leader in this relationship," I told her kissing the top of her head.

I stayed late into the night just holding her close letting her cry as these tears were part of her healing that she needed so badly. Once she was all cried out, it took no time at all for her to fall asleep in my arms.

I laid her back onto her pillow, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leaving for the night knowing that she will have more questions tomorrow, maybe she will ask some of them to Carlisle when he is here to spend the day with her.

I went to do my nightly hunt after I emptied my stomach of the dinner I ate with Bella. I drove back home wondering what tomorrow will bring. I know that Peter has said she will accept me as her mate, but part of me needed to know now that she was not going to fight it now that she knows.

**Carlisle's POV**

I could not wait until I got to spend the day with my daughter. I needed her to get well so I could truly have her back. I know that even with her out of the suicide watch ward; she still had a ways to go. There is a list of things, that comes to my mind that needs to occur in order for her to leave the hospital. She needs to gain weight, and get her muscles back working. I could name a few more, but I will let Jasper dictate what needs to be done.

I have to keep reminding myself that I am not the doctor here I am just her second dad. The one that I hope she will have for an eternity. Esme has been telling me the small things that she has noticed about Bella. I was thankful that my loving wife was telling me all the ins and outs that she has noticed.

I will give Bella the choice on what we do. I hope she will consent to talking. I want to help her heal, and talking is the best way to heal. I know part of the reason she has been in there for so long is the fact that how could she talk to someone about us?

There are so many things I can think of to talk about with her. I know from what has been said she is starting to understand that she is Jasper's true mate. I can help her fully understand it and accept it.

I had already showered and was dressed to follow Jasper to the hospital when he arrived home from his hunt. I had hunted shortly after Emmett had arrived home along with Esme.

As we walked out the door in silence, both lost in our own thoughts, I couldn't help but feel joy at finally being able to see my human daughter again. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jasper's lip twitch, and I knew that he was picking up on my emotions.

"She is something special huh?" He teased.

"My daughter and your mate," I replied easily, climbing into the car, "I would say that qualifies as special."

I followed Jasper to the hospital parking in the visitors' lot. I waited for Jasper on the crosswalk in front of the entrance. As we walked up the walkway we talked about his new patient, who seems to be able to close herself off from him. I had no clue on what to tell him as it was still a mystery as to how Bella does it.

As we reached the door he told me how to find Bella's room. I checked in at the front desk and got my visitor's pass and headed down to her room. The look on her as I walked through the door energized me.

"Bella, dear it's so good to see you smiling like this," I told her returning the smile.

"Dad, I have missed you, but I can say I am still pissed that you left me," she stated.

"I can fully understand. I will do whatever it takes to fix what needs to be fixed between us," I told her as I took the chair next to the bed.

"Dad, the only thing you have to do is love, me and never leave me again," she told me, which made me smile again.

"That will be no problem as I would not survive leaving you again," I told her.

"Dad, will you sit on the bed so you can hold me?" she asked.

I moved so I was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard, moving Bella, so she was leaning against me. This felt so right to have my daughter close to me again. I have missed the feel of her warmth.

We talked for a while about silly stuff before she asked for me to tell her my story. I know Edward had told her when they first got together, but I understood what she wanted. She needs to hear it from me.

We spent the rest of the morning going over what I remembered of my human life to my years I spent in Italy, and then it was time for lunch. I kissed Bella on the top of the head before rearranging us to, I could feed her.

The joy that radiated from her eyes at each bite I took made taking each bite enjoyable. I thought her portions were a little small and would ask Jasper about later. Quickly finishing our lunch, I sat the tray next to the door, retook my spot, and helped Bella lean against me.

"Bella, you bring such joy to this old man's dead heart, there are no words to express it," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Dad, I love you too," was her reply.

I spent the next couple of hours going over my time after Italy to our move to Forks. When I told her that I had met Esme when she was a child brought in to my ER with a broken leg she stopped and asked me if I knew then that she was my mate. I explained to her that I felt the pull to her, but I had not understood what it was. I couldn't even tell her why I had ended up down in the morgue the day she was brought in.

As I recalled everything trying not to leave anything out, this is what I told Bella,

'I was walking by the morgue at the hospital; I knew that a new body had been taken in, so when I heard the faint heartbeat, I could not stop myself from going in and seeing why this person who should have been dead still had a heartbeat. I walked in and opened the door to the slab; I heard the heartbeat coming from. My eyes fell upon the most beautiful face I have ever seen. I remembered back years ago that I had treated her when she had a broken leg. That was in a different state, why was she here and not upstairs in a hospital bed. I looked at the chart it said that she had been found at the bottom of a cliff. Why, and how she was, found at the bottom of a cliff. I knew that there was only one-way to save her was to make her like me. I had already turned Edward a few years, before so I knew that I could control myself in order to save her. Maybe she would love me, and we could spend eternity together that would make me the happiest man on this planet. I took her out the back door and hurried to my house with her in my arms. When I got to the house, I laid her on the table in the dining room and went to work recreating the same wounds; I had sustained 100's of years ago in England.

I watched over her as she went through the change. Edward would check in on me. I never left her side. When the change was finished and she woke up I was right there for her, explaining what she had become and all about our lifestyle. The pull I had felt when she was a young teen was even stronger I knew then that she was my true mate and that we would be together for an eternity.'"

I had just got done explaining that to her when Jasper walked into the room.

"How was she today dad?" He asked.

"She seemed to want to rehear my history from my point of view and not someone telling it to her," I explained.

"Dad, when will you come and see me again?" She asked as I placed her back against the headboard, so I could stand.

"I will see you again next week. We are all taking turns; I am not sure who will come tomorrow, but I do know that on Friday, your Dad will be here," I explained as I stood to leave and allow Jasper to take my place next to her.

"If it has not been decided, yet tell Peter I would like to get to know him better," she said.

"I think you will be making my brother very happy Darlin'," Jasper said.

"Son, I will see you when you get home, and Bella Dear, I will see you next week," I said as I opened the door to leave.

My drive home was spent reflecting back on all that I had told Bella today. Why had I not understood that pull to Esme when she was a young teen? Why had I made my way to the morgue that day she was brought in? Was it that I had not understood what a Mate was? That could not be it, I had been around many mated pairs in Italy. Whatever it was I am thankful that I have my Esme today. I am also thankful that I have my human daughter back that one day will join our family as one of us.

I pulled into one of the ski resort parking lots got out and walked to the edge of the forest before taking off running to find a place to empty this food out before hunting.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Thanks you Kim Rathbone for your awesomeness.**

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

A few minutes after Jasper left Dr. Crenshaw walked in.

"Miss Swan I know that I have not talked with Dr. Whitlock yet, but if you are up to it, I would like to start your PT tonight before I leave, and we will do it at this time every weekday until you can start moving around by yourself," He said.

"If that is what you feel is best, I am sure Dr. Whitlock will be fine with it," I replied scared out of my mind.

He went on to explain how we would be working on rebuilding my muscles. He said he would also be talking about adding a tad bit more protein to my diet since it was essential to build muscles. I was willing to do everything I needed in order to get out of this place and be with my family. He also informed me that I might be a little sore the first few times I start to work my muscles.

"We will be starting out very simple; I will be working your key muscles so that we can rebuild them, and make them usable again," he stated while moving closer to the bed.

He explained that with muscle atrophy that we would have to build them up slowly just like I had to gain my weight back slowly or cause more health problems. He then picked up one of my legs bending the knee and then pushed it back moving my hip muscle. He spent about ten minutes on each leg and then moved to the arms working the shoulder muscles first.

When he was finished, he said that he would be speaking to Jasper in the morning to inform him of my therapy schedule. He then bid me goodnight. The night nurse came in gave me my daily sponge bath checked all the vitals, and my catheter told me to have a nice night as she turned out the light before exiting the room.

I woke the next morning in so much pain, to say that I was sore was one thing, but I don't ever remember soreness like this. This has to be the sorest I have ever been in my life. My breakfast was brought in, and the nurse fed me and complained the whole time that she wished they would have just kept that damn feeding tube in until I could feed myself. This pissed me off.

I never asked for any of this; he did this to me. The nurse grumbled some more as she checked all my vitals before exiting the room. Good riddance to her, she had me so pissed off. I lie there for sometime before Peter and Jasper fly through the door.

"Darlin' what's wrong I can feel the pain and your anger," the concern flowing through as he spoke.

"The pain is from PT last night, and the anger is for the stupid nurse who was just in here to feed me. She was complaining the whole time saying 'they should of left that damn feeding tube in until you could feed yourself," I just don't understand all the other nurses have been so kind and helpful," I explained now frustrated as well as pissed and in pain.

"What do you mean by PT? Dr. Crenshaw has not talked to me about it yet, and do you remember the nurse's name?" he questions me.

"Dr. Crenshaw said he would talk to you this morning and as for the nurse she did not even have a name tag on, but she had short red hair and green eyes," I replied back hoping this would help him.

He sat down on the bed and just looked at me before he caressed my cheek.

"Darlin' I can take away the pain when I am in the room with you, but I can't stay with you all day; I will be spending most of my morning with Thomas. H is self loathing again and would not eat his breakfast. I will find out who this nurse is and talk to Dr. Watts to make sure she is never to come near you," he told me and then added "You have a nice visit with Peter, and I will see you this afternoon."

He kissed me lingering just a little longer than normal. I have to say I liked it.

**Peter's POV**

"Hey little one, besides what you told my bro how are you this morning?" I asked.

"If you are going to call me little one then I am going to call you Petey, and I am fine otherwise," she informed me.

"Call me what you want to just don't call me late for dinner," I said smirking at her trying to get her to laugh.

"Sit down on the bed and help me lean on you, so we can talk and really get to know each other," was her comeback, nothing what I was hoping for, but it will do.

"What no come back, for my smart mouth?" I reply sounding hurt.

"Not this morning Petey maybe another time," she told me.

I very carefully sat down and adjusted Bella, so she was leaning against me with my arm draped over her shoulders.

"How's this little one?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Much better, now tell me about yourself and why you call yourself Jasper's brother and why I don't feel threatened by you," she said very bluntly.

"Well I will tell you very little of my history as Jasper needs to tell you his first, but I will say that it is Jasper's venom that runs through my veins. As for not feeling threatened by me that is because your soul already knows me as your brother," I told her.

"So, you won't tell me why Jasper's venom runs in your veins? So you are going to sit there with me all day and not tell me anything I want to know," She said sounding disappointed.

"No, little one there are many things I can tell you all of, which you do want to know, but just don't know you want to know them yet.," I replied peaking, her curiosity.

"Okay, I understand that Jasper and I are mates, and that some very cruel people kept us apart by lies, but why did we not feel the pull that we do now?" She asked without any hesitation.

"Well I can't answer that for sure. I am pretty sure the pull was there but each of you chose to ignore it because of your feelings for those other people," I told her as that was what I truly felt was the truth.

"Did you always know that Char, was your mate?" She questioned me.

"Yes from the moment she was brought in to the camp I knew, but I was ready for my mate. I don't think you or Jasper, were truly ready," I responded back to her.

We talked for a while more her asking silly questions about why I still hunt humans when my brother and maker don't. Once I told her what kind of people Char, and I hunt, she was alright with it. Her lunch came and I adjusted her to a sitting up position leaning against the headboard and turned so I could feed her.

As I did on Thanksgiving, I gladly ate to help my little one gain the strength she needs to get out of here and join the family as one of us. I know that we could take her now and the venom would heal her completely but her soul is still searching for those broken pieces and until they are all back together it's not safe to bring her into our world.

I had just finished up with her lunch when a strange doctor walked in. I saw recognition in Bella's eyes.

"Bella, Dr. Whitlock told me that you had problems with the nurse who came to feed you your breakfast," He said as he walked to stand by the foot of the bed.

"Yes, Dr. Watts she was mean, hateful, and cruel. I am sure Dr. Whitlock told you what I said she said to me. I don't want to repeat it as it still makes me pissed off," she told him, and as she spoke, I could hear the difference in her emotions.

"Bella, thank you, I spoke to her, and she says it was you, that you were demanding stuff she couldn't do for you. I believe you and Dr. Whitlock, and she will not come near you again," he said reaching down and patting her foot.

"Little one let it go. You can't bottle your emotions up, if you want to heal you have to let it out," I told her wanting and needing her to release this pent-up emotion.

"I don't know how to release it. Jasper wants me to talk to him, but I can't; it doesn't seem right for him to even still be my doctor," she said throwing me for a loop.

"Little one, you can talk to any of us; we will not judge or condemn you for what you say. We know that the family leaving hurt as much as the asswipes." I told her hoping to get her to open up to me.

I set the tray by the door and retook my spot from earlier and replaced her in my arms. As her tears started to fall, I just held her trying to reassure her everything would be alright. She soon fell asleep and I just held her knowing that the release of all her emotions was what wore her out. I was still holding her when Jasper came into the room.

I spoke so that only he could hear me telling him I would tell him everything when he got home. I carefully placed her back on her pillow, so I could go and empty my stomach then kissed her forehead and quietly told her that I would be back.

**Jasper's POV**

When I got home from emptying my stomach, I went back to the house, so I could shower and make sure Peter knows that Bella wants him to come see her. I am so pleased that she wants to get to know my brother. As I pulled up, I could feel the agitation coming off Carlisle. Had someone here done something wrong or is the agitation due to his visitation with Bella? I guess I will find out when I enter the house.

I had just shut the door when he walked out the living room and into the hallway.

"Jasper, can we please speak alone?" He asked me.

"Sure we can go into the library; it's sound proof," I informed him as I headed down the hallway.

"Jasper, I just want to understand the portion sizes that Bella is being given; they seem too small," he stated as soon as the door was closed behind him.

"Dad, you know as well as I do when a person is in the shape she is in you have to build her portions size up slowly as it will over load her system and could cause more problems. You are doing what I keep struggling not to do and that is you are thinking of her as your daughter and not a patient. Right now she is a patient, which has not eaten real food for almost five years and her stomach is just a pea size balloon that we have to inflate slowly so we don't cause more damage. Trust me dad I struggle with it each and every day," I said hoping he starts to look at it from the medical stand point.

"Son, you are right I was looking at it from the point of a father not a doctor. I just want my daughter back," he told me with sadness in his eyes that radiated through his voice.

"Dad, I fully understand what you are feeling and saying. I want to feel her in my arms as my mate, but that will never happen if we cause more damage by rushing this," I told him sending him my sadness right back.

"I knew it was going to be hard when you first told me, but seeing her with my own eyes makes it so real. How could we have left her like we did? She was and still is my daughter. I will never forgive myself for listening to those lies," he said as he started to sob his tearless cries.

"Dad, we are getting her back. It may be a slow process, but she will be with us soon as my mate and your daughter," I told him touching his shoulder and sending him some calm.

We talked, a little while longer about how each member could take a different part in her healing. I thought it was a nice way to include everyone. When we left the library I went upstairs so I could take my shower and get ready for another day of dealing with Thomas, who has not improved at all since coming back to the hospital and Tabby, who won't even look at me, and I still can't feel any emotions from her.

After showering, I met with the family in the living room, and we all talked a little, about what dad and I had talked about in the library. Even Rose was onboard if we could get Bella to let her visit. All too soon, it was time to leave for the hospital.

Peter followed as I pulled into the parking lot, and I could feel Bella right away; it was like she was projecting pain and anger. What has happened overnight that she is in pain and why the anger? I jumped and ran at a human pace to meet up with Peter at the entrance.

"Do you know what's wrong with my Little One?" Peter asked.

"No idea let just go and find out," I said through gritted teeth trying to hold in my growl.

Her emotions were almost strong enough to put me on my knees. I needed to know what was going on, I needed to know now.

"Darlin' what's wrong I can feel the pain and your anger," I said as I opened the door.

"The pain is from PT last night and the anger is for the stupid nurse who was just in here to feed me. She was complaining the whole time saying 'they should of left that damn feeding tube in until you could feed yourself," I just don't understand all the other nurses have been so kind and helpful," she explained now frustrated as well as pissed and in pain.

"What do you mean by PT? Dr. Crenshaw has not talked to me about it yet, and do you remember the nurse's name?" I questioned her.

"Dr. Crenshaw said he would talk to you this morning and as for the nurse she did not even have a name tag on, but she had short red hair and green eyes," she replied back.

I sat down on the bed and just looked at her before I reached up and caressed her cheek needing to feel her warmth to calm the rage that was now boiling up inside of me.

"Darlin' I can take away the pain when I am in the room with you, but I can't stay with you all day I will be spending most of my morning with Thomas. He is self loathing again and would not eat his breakfast. I will find out who this nurse is and walk to Dr. Watts to make sure she is never to come near you," I told her and then added "You have a nice visit with Peter, and I will see you this afternoon."

I kissed her lingering just a little longer than normal. I needed her to understand just how deeply I felt for her.

I had just reached my office when Dr. Crenshaw met up with me.

"Dr. Whitlock, do you have time to talk, about Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Yes, she told me about her PT starting last night. Why start before clearing it with me?" I asked.

He explained that after re-looking at her evaluation that it was best to start right away. He also said he would like at least one of her family members involved in her therapy. I thought this was a weird request until he explained that patients that have atrophy as bad as hers needs that family interaction to calm her and to keep her spirits up.

I would just have to talk with Bella and the family and see who would best fit the job. I like how he wants to do this every day until she has gained some movement then it will go down to just the weekdays for now, and we will adjust as she improves. I thanked him for his time, and I would let him know as soon as possible, who would be joining her.

After Dr. Crenshaw left, I walked down to Dr. Watts to talk about this nurse.

"Dr. Watts, can I talk with you a moment?" I asked knocking on his open door.

"Dr. Whitlock what can I do for you this morning?" He asked.

"Well it seems Bella had a problem with the nurse who came to feed her this morning," I told him.

"In what way?" He questioned.

I explained everything Bella had told me he said that sounded like the new nurse who just started. He assured me would talk to her and get everything straightened out.

I went from Dr. Watts's office to Thomas's room. The nurse had not come in, to clean up his food tray that he had thrown against the wall. I had heard it hit the wall as I walked into the hospital. I spent the next few hours talking with Thomas.

He was opening up today, but still was so full of self loathing, and I knew this was going to be harder for him to get over than last time. I would take my time and not push it like last time. I felt that part of his relapse was my fault for pushing so hard so I could spend more time with Bella. I could not allow that to happen this time around.

Then I went to check on Tabby. She was sitting in the same place as she does each day at this time. I sat on the floor leaning against the opposite side of the room. I would ask different questions trying to reach her. Just trying to get her to talk to express some kind of emotion, but nothing seemed to be working.

I was still sitting trying to figure out a new approach when the nurse came in, to change her bandages. I asked if I could get a look. What I saw, were not the cuts of someone trying to commit suicide, but of someone who was cutting. I was going to get her out of this room.

A new plan was forming as I left the room to go spend time with my Bella, my Mate. Bella was asleep in Peter's arms when I walked in. He spoke to me in a way I would be the only one to hear, telling me that he would let me know everything when I got home. I watched as he so gently placed her on her pillow. The love that flowed off him for my mate brought joy to my dead heart. I needed my brother to love my Mate. He never did like that evil pixie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This chapter is a little shorter than most, but it felt perfect to me. Kim only fixed my errors so I guess she felt the leghten was perfect also. I'm sorry If I don't respond to all your reivew a few of you have pm's turned off or stupid ff errors out on me.**

Chapter 15

**Jasper's POV**

How could, all those cuts have been missed, when she was evaluated in the emergency room at county? I understand that many people who cut hide it so well that their parents and friends don't know that it's going on until that one little slip. The one that goes to deep, and they pass out from the amount of blood loss.

I went and checked to see if Dr. Watts had a few moments that I could talk to him about Tabby. He was not in his office, in fact, I did not smell him inside the hospital. Maybe he had left a little early today. I quickly filed out my report and set it in his in box, so he would see it in the morning. I think getting Tabby out of the suicide watch ward will help her start to open out to me.

Being classified as something that she was not, must be really messing with her mind. I needed to see if I could get some more background, information on her from her family to see what could be making her cut.

I decide to drop it for tonight, as I needed to get to Bella. We had some stuff to talk about, like whom would she like best to help with her PT. I had been leaning towards Emmett because how he is with her, but looking over the evaluation again I noticed that a couple of the exercises would need the hands to be on her hip to help rotate it to strengthen those muscles.

I could not have my brother touching my mate like that. Esme is too soft and would not push her the way she will need it. That left Rose and Char, either of them would be great, but it's up to Bella, who helps her. I know that if I left the choose totally up to her, she would pick Emmett, so I will start by explaining some of the exercises she will be doing and why I don't feel comfortable with one of my brothers or even my dad touching her that way.

I could not feel Bella as I walked down the corridor to her room. Peter was not talking either, but I could feel his concern for her. I know that nurse rattled her pretty good this morning, and I heard she has been assigned to a different ward for now, on so she would have no contact with Bella. I would have to thank Dr. Watts for that.

I opened the door to see Bella asleep in Peter's arms. He told me that he would let me know everything when I got home. He lies her on her pillow so gentle and lovingly. It pleased me so much to know that he loves her almost as much as I do.

We said our goodbye's, for the time being, and I took the seat next to her. I caress her head, her cheeks I just had to have some sort of contact with her. She still looks so frail, but her color looks better. I know it will be sometime before she will not look, this frail.

PT will help her a lot, once she is able to move around and feed herself, we can move things along faster. I know we still have a lot to talk about, for one I need to tell her my story. I don't know how she will take to it. I know that she knows I was a human blood drinker before joining the family.

Dinner was just delivered so I needed to wake my sleeping beauty up. As I caressed her cheek, I spoke softly into her ear.

"Bella, Love, dinner is here please wake up and eat with me," I said this a few times before she started to stir.

When she opened her eyes you could tell that she had been crying, which told me she and another emotional release. Releasing all the pent-up emotions is what she needs so it did not worry me much.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"You needed the sleep and I will be staying a little later than normal as we have some stuff to talk about," I told her.

"So, you will be here for my PT tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to see and understand the exercises that Dr. Crenshaw is using to strengthen your muscles," I replied.

I helped her get into a comfortable sitting position, so I could feed her. As we eat, we talked about how Dr. Crenshaw thought it would be a good idea to get a family member involved in her PT. She asked if her Emmy bear could help her. I knew that was who she would want. I told her that I would prefer it to be a female member of the family suggesting Rose.

The look she gave me.

"She doesn't even like me," she spat out.

"That is not true; she just doesn't understand how you were so willing to give up your life for a life with us,"

I explained to her.

"Do you think she will do it willingly or will you have to force her?" she asked.

"She will do because she feels it's the right thing to do," I explain to her.

"If you think she would be best for it than I can't argue with you," she replied.

"Good, I don't want to argue with you either," I stated back half smirking.

We talked about Christmas, which is just around the corner, and if she wanted to have everyone come and visit like we did for Thanksgiving. She said as long as everyone understands no presents, she would not mind. We were still talking about it when Dr. Crenshaw entered the room.

"Dr. Whitlock I didn't think I would be seeing you here this late," he remarked.

"I wanted to see how her PT would work so that we can better pick which family member would be best to help out," I stated.

"So, the rumors I have heard are true that Miss Swan is more than just your patient," he stated.

"Yes you could say that," I replied.

"Well let's get started," was his reply.

He explained to me what I needed to do. I could feel Bella's pain as we moved each of her joints it had been so long since any of them was moved. I knew for sure that this was not a good idea for me to be here I wanted to sooth her pains not cause her any more. I also understood this was the only way to get her body back to working order. Yes, this was a job for Rose.

Thirty minutes later we were done. After Dr. Crenshaw left, I told Bella good night, and that I would see her tomorrow. She asked who would be coming to visit, and I said most likely Rose, but I was not sure. I left for my nightly routine of empting my stomach and hunting before returning to my house.

Peter was waiting by the door to the library when I walked in which told me that he wanted this to be private. I quickly greeted everyone before joining him and shutting the door. He told me all about Bella's little breakdown, and that she doesn't feel comfortable telling everything.

The next couple of weeks everything seemed to go smoothly. Rose was coming at dinnertime, eating and helping her with her PT. They were growing closer. Bella was closing herself off from all of us. She would ask simple questions from each of us, but would never answer anything we asked her.

Christmas has come and gone. Renee had even made it into town for a couple of days. Bella has shut me out of her emotions yet again, and I have no idea why or how to reach her. When anyone talks to her it's like talking to a robot void of all emotions. I was so frustrated with her that I felt like pulling my hair out.

I needed to find some way to help her, but I can't help her, unless she talks to me and opens her emotions back up to me. I know this little setback is hurting everyone. Her improvements with PT have also reached a standstill.

**Carlisle's POV**

The family seems to be falling apart around me. Everyone is on the edge, with Bella being so unresponsive to any of us. Rose says that she did not just shut down emotionally, but physically as well. I had to come up with a plan to help get my daughter back on track.

I needed to look at this from Bella's point of view and not mine or another for the matter. Why would Bella shut down like this? She was doing so well. I was out hunting alone when it hit me like a rock. She could not talk to any of us the way she needed to talk.

She is hurting inside and it's because of things we as a family allowed to happen. No amount of begging or pleading will get her to open up, we need to get someone from the outside to get her to open back up. She won't talk to a human doctor, because they will just think she is crazy.

I started thinking of all the vampires I have met over the years and what each of them posses. One kept coming to mind. I pulled out my phone and called her.

"Siobhan, this is Carlisle Cullen. I know it's been a few years, since we have lastly seen or talked, but I have a favor to ask," I said when she picked up her phone.

"Ah, Carlisle it has been a long while and what par tae is this favor you need from me?" She said in her think Irish borough.

I quickly explain to her; what was going on as well as my plan that I thought she could help with. I was so pleased when she said that if I gave her a month she could have all her affairs taken care of in order to be the type of doctor we needed. She said she has study psychology many times and will be honored to use it in order to help out my family.

I told her that I would find a place for them to live as she reminded me that she was not going to come here without Liam or Maggie, for that matter. I told her I would find a place for them, so she did not need to worry about stuff on this end.

As I was ending the call Esme found me, and I quickly told her my new plan. She was more than willing to help me find the right place for them. She had met Siobhan a few times over the years when just the two of us had gone on holidays together.

I let the rest of the family know the plan also, but kept it from Jasper, I wanted him to meet and talk with Siobhan before shooting down the plan.

Finding a place that was perfect for the Irish coven was no problem in the quaint town of Carnation. It had ample places that were perfect. The one I picked was a three-bedroom cottage that looked like it could have been taken out of an old Irish landscape painting.

Once everything was arranged, which included her having a job awaiting her at Fairfax right alongside of Jasper. It was time to set the plan in motion.

I got Jasper to go out with me for a bit saying I wanted to talk to him alone and outside the house for a change.

"Is there any reason why we are running out in the middle of nowhere? And why exactly could no one else know about this?" Jasper asked and I could feel his curiosity mixed in with his impatience.

"I told you," I repeated patiently, "I wanted you to see something. I didn't know if you would agree one hundred percent, and everyone else does know about this."

"Well why in the hell wasn't I told something before now?" He hissed angrily, but still keeping pace beside me.

"Because I wanted you to meet her on your own without other people's emotions swaying you," I relented; we were almost there anyway, "This is about Bella and since you are her primary Doctor then you are the one who will need to decide if this is best for her."

At that moment, we came up to the little cottage I purchased not too long ago when the door swung open to reveal a tall, flawless woman, much like all vampires. Her golden eyes stood out in the dark along with another pair of eyes that matched. The male was slightly shorter than the female with his arms wrapped possessively around his mate.

"Jasper this is Siobhan and her mate, Liam. Siobhan, Liam this is my son and Bella's doctor, Jasper." I said introducing them.

I turned to face Jasper then, "Jasper, Siobhan here has numerous Degrees in what you're looking for with Bella. I think she could be the answer that you're looking for."

I stood back and watched as Siobhan and Jasper started talking about Bella and how she has just shut down and acts more like a robot than a person. Siobhan seemed to agree that she needed an outsider to the family to reach her and get her talking about her feelings pass and present.

I left them, so they could get down to making a plan, knowing full well that whatever Siobhan got out of Bella was going to be kept confidentially.

Bella will just have to open up back up to the rest of us at a later date.

**Jasper's POV**

I have gone seven weeks without feeling any emotions from Bella. I was willing to try anything at this point and time. I know that my family has all been worried and trying to figure out how we can get Bella back on track. When Carlisle said he wanted to talk to me outside the house for a change it was odd, but at the same time because of his feeling of hope, I could not say no.

As we ran closer to the boundaries of Carnation, I could smell at least three vampires that I had never smelt before. I had complete trust in Carlisle, so I did my best to push back all bad thoughts.

At that moment, we came up to the little cottage sitting in a small clearing, when the door swung open to reveal a tall, flawless woman, much like all vampires. Her golden eyes stood out in the dark along with another pair of eyes that matched. The male was slightly shorter than the female with his arms wrapped possessively around his mate.

"Jasper this is Siobhan and her mate, Liam. Siobhan, Liam this is my son and Bella's doctor, Jasper." Dad said introducing us.

He turned to face me then said, "Jasper, Siobhan here has numerous Degrees in what you're looking for with Bella. I think she could be the answer that you're looking for."

I was in awe that my father would go to this length to try and get his daughter back on track. Siobhan was not shy and started asking questions, and I quickly answered each one along with asking questions of her.

I soon found that we were alone sitting on a little garden bench. We continued to talk well into the night she had much insight into the field of psychology that I knew if anyone was going to be able to reach her once again it would have to be her.

I had heard rumors at work that we were getting a new doctor from overseas. It was now apparent to me that my family had their hands in this. I am so thankful for having a family that cares so deeply for my mate that they would go to the lengths they have to help heal her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

I have to say having Rose work with me on my PT was better than I ever thought it would be. She is kind; yet doesn't take any shit from me when I say I can't do it. She stays and we talk a little bit afterward. She has told me that she was sorry for the way she treated me before, but does look at me as her sister and can't wait for the day for that to become true.

The day she told me that I started to shut down. As I started thinking of the past and the future, I knew my shutting down was hurting them, but they had hurt me so badly. The one thing I did not want to happen has happened, my improvements in the realm of PT have stopped and this is causing problems between Rose and I. I could not talk to them no matter how much they begged and pleaded with me. How can I tell them what was all said that day and how each day after it, I felt broken and alone?

How could I tell them that I had wished for one of them to come and save me? I even wished Rose of all people would come back for me. The longer they were away the more it hurt. I thought they were my family. They are my family and I am thankful to have them back, but how do I tell them how much they hurt me?

I can tell how much I am hurting each of them; it's in their eyes and the way they hold their bodies around me. Jasper has even gone back solely to kiss me on the forehead thinking that his kisses are part of the cause. I so want to tell him that it has nothing to do with it.

I miss the feel of his lips on mine. The only thing that is still improving is my weight. Over the past two months, I have gained eight pounds or at least that what the nurse has told me. I don't know how much, weight I had lost or what my current weight is, but she has said I still have a long way to go before I could even consider it in the normal range.

I have found that I can take a few bites of my food by myself but after a couple of bites, my muscles start to shake, and I can't control my arm. From what Dr. Crenshaw has said this is normal. My muscles and my brain have to relearn how to work together.

The other day I heard a couple of the nurses that had come into my room to change my bedding say that when I talk, it's so robotic in nature. I just don't want anyone picking up on my emotions through my inflexion it put on my words. They also said that the hospital was getting a new doctor.

I had just finished breakfast when Dr. Watts walked in with someone new. I could tell she was a vampire so this must have been the new doctor. They think I can talk to someone close to them. This is bullshit, just because I can't talk to them letting them know how much it still hurts that they turned their back on me. h do they think that I can talk to one of their friends that will go running and telling them everything?

"Bella, I would like you to meet your new Doctor. She just came to us from Ireland; I hope you will get back on the right track with her. I just feel you have gotten too close to Dr. Whitlock. With that all said, Bella, this is Dr. O'Sullivan, Dr. O'Sullivan this is Miss Bella Swan. I will leave you two alone so you can get to know each other." He said this all so fast either of us got to say anything.

"Save your breath doc, I don't need one of their minions getting me to talk and running and telling them what I am saying," I said as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I think you have it all wrong, Miss Swan. Yes I know of your connection to the Cullen's and Whitlock's and I came here because Carlisle asked me to, but you need to understand I take my oath as a doctor very seriously. What you say will stay between us. You need someone that understands your unique history and not judge you or those you will be talking about, whatever you do please don't call me Dr. O'Sullivan, it's Siobhan and once you are comfortable with me, you may choose to call me Si." She told me.

Could this be true that she will not be reporting back to the family? How will I know that one is not outside the door listening?

"How can I assure you that our talks will be kept between us?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I guess it would come down to trust and trust is something earned not given," I answered back.

"As you just said trust, and you are so right it's earned not given, so how do I earn your trust?" She asked.

"Tell me why you are here and how you know Carlisle?" I told her.

"Why am I here? Because Carlisle called explaining what was going on and asked if I would be willing to help. As for how I know him well we met shortly after he was turned before he went to Europe.

We have stayed in contact, for some reason, but we are not close friends, and as I said I take my oath seriously," she explained.

"How do I know one of them will not be listening to us talk?" I asked.

"As you know, you know I can smell them and if one is near, we won't talk. It's as simple as that," she told me.

"What about Jasper? He works here." I questioned.

"Well if you want, we can schedule our time for when he is not at the hospital," she told me.

"That would make me feel more comfortable knowing he is not here, but how will I know you are telling the truth?" I asked.

"That is easy I will get a wheel chair, and I can wheel you around the hospital so you can see for yourself," was her reply.

"You would do that for me?" I questioned.

"I would do anything to gain your trust and help you get well enough so you can get out of this place," she replied back.

I could see the truth in her eyes. This was not about the family wanting to get into my head this was the family wanting me whole again. It will take time for me fully to trust this doctor before I can open up and tell her just how much it hurt when they all left.

"I will let you think over what we have talked about so far as I do have a few other patients to see, and I will see you tomorrow for breakfast. No, I will not be eating with you; I will leave that to your family," she said as she stood and started towards the door.

Shortly after my new doctor left my visitor of the day came, oh joy. I don't know why they still insist on coming to visit me. I know they care and want me back as part of family, but that is not going to happen just yet. I need to understand why they left and why they came back now.

As it was with most visits these days I just answered questions they would ask never asking any in return. I will say that I still enjoyed seeing them eat just to make sure I was eating. Right on time Jasper relieved my visitor to spend a few hours with me before leaving for the night. I wonder now that he is not my doctor; will our relationship change at all?

"Bella, Darlin' are you going to open up and finally talk to your new doctor?" He asked me a few minutes after he was sitting on the bed with me wrapped in his arms.

"I'm not sure. I want to believe she won't tell you all everything I say but part of me thinks she will tell you all," I stated needing him to understand where I was coming from.

"Darlin', I know we all hurt you by leaving and having us show up like this has been good and bad at the same time. Trust her, yes she is here because Carlisle called her, but she is here to help you and not us," he explained.

"I'm scared," I told him.

"Darlin', there is nothing to be scared about, you said you already forgave us for leaving and nothing will ever make us leave again," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I know I have forgiven you all in my heart, but in my head things are not as clear cut," I told him.

"Talk to her she can help you get everything settled. Just know that I am here for you always and now that you are not my patient, we can work on strengthening our bond as mates," he told me winking at me before placing the first kiss in months on my lips.

When Jasper left and Rose joined me just a few moments before Dr. Crenshaw showed up, I had a different attitude. I was going to try and get myself where I could get out of this place and explore the feelings Jasper's kiss has brought to the forefront of my mind.

Rose seemed to sense the difference and even questioned it. I told her that it was time I start trying harder to get out of this place. I left it at that, and thankfully, she did not question it any farther.

**Jasper's POV**

I could not believe she talked to me today more than she has in months. I can understand that she is scared to release all the demons who are inside her. She feels that releasing them will hurt her more and hurt us in the process.

Talking with Siobhan the day before giving her a full report on Bella, I have come to understand that no matter how much I want to know what Bella is saying to her, if and when she can get Bella to talk, that she will not tell me. She is very professional and takes her oath seriously.

When I kissed her, it was different than before. I knew that I could finally look at her as my mate and not my patient. This brought up the feelings I have been suppressing for so long in order to be her doctor.

As I drove to do my nightly routine, I thought back about how the past couple of months have gone. Thomas has not changed much in his way of thinking about himself. I am having more trouble reaching him this time then I did the first time around. Tabby has still not opened up to me and let down her guard, so I could feel her. I did get her out of the suicide ward and into a regular ward. I even had her going to a group session with other kids who are cutters hoping that she will see that she is not alone in what she is going through.

When I got back to the house, I ran into Michael when I was coming out of my room. He said he wanted to talk and from my feelings, he was a little nervous about what he wanted to say. I told him that he had nothing to be nervous about.

"Can we talk in the library at least?" He asked.

"Of course if this will make you feel better," I told him heading towards the library.

Once we were sitting in the library I gave him a few moments to gather his thoughts. I have never seen him nervous like this, and it had me a bit worried.

"I don't know where to begin, but it comes down to this. Something has changed. Our visions have blank spots in them, and it scares us," he said looking down at the floor.

"You have blank spots? What do you see before it goes blank and start at the beginning please," I asked needing to see if this had something to do with Bella.

"It started a few weeks ago after Charlie and his friend Mr. Black left," He paused before continuing on. "We are in a field; it's in the mountains by a ranger's station, we are awaiting something and everything goes blank. We also don't see ourselves becoming one of you anymore."

"I think we need to inform the others, so we can all try and figure this all out," I said not sure how else to answer.

I was pleased when he nodded, so I stood and walked towards the door waiting for him to follow before opening it. Everyone was in the living room except for Rose, who still had not made it home from the hospital and helping with Bella's PT.

The look on Peter's face told me that he knows bits and pieces of what is going on but not the whole thing, and he looked worried.

"Something has changed and I am not sure what, but I think whatever has changed is bad as the twins no longer become one of us," I said not looking at anyone but just feeling all their emotions.

"What could have changed?" Emmett asked as Rose walked into the room and from the look on her face, she had heard what I had said.

"Michael says it all started to change last week after Charlie and Mr. Black left from having dinner here," I told them.

"Jasper, could the wolves be back in Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, the treaty is still intact right?" I asked him.

"Yes, but there has been no wolves for almost 80 years, but it could explain why stuff changed and the twins don't become part of us," Carlisle explained.

I had Carlisle explain what the wolves were and how they effected of decisions of changing the twins.

"So, the legends are true," Peter stated.

"Yes, they are true and according to the treaty, we can't bite a human," Carlisle said feeling remorseful.

"Well, the treaty does not cover the Whitlock's. Char and I will just have to take the twins with us up to the house in Canada and change them ourselves." Peter said looking directly at me.

"Peter, that is their choice and not ours," I told him knowing full well they would choose to go and be changed.

"We already know our choice, when can we leave?" The twins answered together.

"We will leave whenever you are ready, Peter stated.

"We will be ready first thing in the morning and Peter, we will be vegetarians and not human drinkers, can you handle that?" Michael stated firmly.

"I think we can handle that, and if we can't we will just have to call here and get someone to come up and help with you," was his comeback.

It was settled that the twins would leave at first light tomorrow since it would be raining all day, and it was going to be safe for Char and Peter. I was going to miss having the twins around, but at the same time I knew and understood that this was the only way for now.

Carlisle and I talked that we needed to have a meeting with these wolves, so we would know how much they know, and if they were going to keep the treaty intact. I know that once Bella is well enough to leave the hospital things would get real touchy with them.

Our future was shifting all because Mr. Black had wanted to see Bella, being an old family friend, I had not thought anything bad could come about from allowing it to happen. I was wrong. I had no idea that Mr. Black was part of the Quileute Tribe and the decedent of the chief that made the treaty with the Cullen's so long ago.

After that, was all settled Rose told us that Bella had a new attitude when it came to her PT tonight, and she even tried harder than she had in over a month. I will not lie this pleased me to no ends. I hope it won't take her long to regain the strength she needs so we can get her out of that place, and I can start showing her how much I want and need her.

I excused myself to go take another shower and thinking about a stronger Bella had me hard, and I needed an escape and a very cold shower. The cold shower was no help, so I went for a run to be by myself, so I could take myself in hand with images of Bella naked in front of me.

I know that when I got home everyone knew why I had taken my run and Emmett being Emmett could not help but say, "Feel better now that you jacked off?"

I heard the slap on the back of his head as he said, "Ouch, Rose that shit hurts."

I could not stop the giggles that escaped my mouth. As I walked into the living room Emmett gave me that look that said he did not think this shit was funny.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Bella's POV**

Over the past couple of weeks, Siobhan has been here bright and early in the morning. She would have one of the nurse's help put me in a wheelchair where I would be restrained in so I would not fall out and get hurt. Then she would wheel me around talking to me as we go down different corridors. This was all to show me that not a single-family member was around. She would even take me outside on days it was not raining, but cloudy, which was not many, this time of the year, so I just had to trust her on this.

I was starting to trust her, but I still haven't opened up to her as I wasn't sure if I was ready to release my demons. Each day after she got done wheeling me around most of the hospital, we would go back to my room where she would help me out of the wheelchair and to a sitting up position in bed. Then we would sit there and talk for an hour before whoever was going to visit would show up. She always informed me who it was before they entered the room this was also one of the things she was doing to gain my trust.

Also over the past few weeks mine, and Jasper's relationship has changed from the doctor patient one to that of a couple. His kisses have changed into something that at first scared me a bit as I had never been kissed like that. I had to explain to him just how reserved every touch, every kiss that he gave me was. I was not at the point I will say his name, and I think this was part of the reason I could not open up to Siobhan just yet.

My PT was going much better, but I still couldn't feed myself; I can almost sit myself up. Rose is always pushing me to do better. Nothing I do is good enough for her. Some days I hate how she pushes, but other days it welcomed.

The day after I meet Siobhan, Jasper told me that there are some changes coming in who was going to be spending time with me. Peter and Char had taken the twins to Canada to be changed. I still didn't know much about them, but knew that would come in time.

I knew that I want to move forward, so I could get out of this place. I also knew that I needed to start facing my demons. I wasn't sure how to do that. My demons are embedded deeply in me. Could I really face what had truly happened?

Today started out just like another day Siobhan came in right before breakfast, sat and talk while I ate, then helped me into my wheelchair, so she could take me around the hospital. I knew now was the time to start moving forward, but couldn't find the words.

As we entered into my room, Siobhan started to ask questions that totally took me off guard.

"Bella, tell me about your relationship with your mother?"

"I don't know where to begin as mom has always been so flighty," I said thinking back over all her hair-brained ideas.

"What do you mean by flighty?" she asked.

"Well you see; she would get this hair brained ideas that only last for a short time. She never sees anything through," I told her.

"Is that why you came to live with your dad?" she asked.

"No, I came because mom married Phil, and he was a ball player, and mom wanted to go on the road with him," I explained.

"Are you closer to your dad than your mom?" she asked next.

"That's hard to say, in ways yes, but in other ways I'm like the parent to both of them. Dad is very protective of me, but he can't cook for the life of him, well either can mom. They both can burn water," I said starting to laugh at the thought of either of my parents in a kitchen.

"Oh, I see so you always took care of them?" she asked.

"Yes, Dad was easier because at least he knows how to pay the bills," I told her.

"How did your dad take you having a boyfriend?" she asked.

"At first he hated it because of what happened that spring," I said. Cringing at the thought of what did take place as I ran my finger over the crescent on my hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked with her eyes on the palm of my hand.

"Yes, he saved me instead of letting me become one of you," I say with no emotions what so ever.

"Can you tell me about what happened?" she asked.

I told her how he took me to play baseball and how towards the end of the game that three vampires entered the field. There were two males and one female. The one that did all the talking was a dark-skinned male with dreadlocks. The other one had dirty blond pulled back in a ponytail. The female had long fiery red hair. As they were about to part, the blond caught my scent and decided that I was a toy, and he was going to us, me in a game. He explained to me that he was a tracker, and he was going to hunt me. We came up with a plan to get me out of town; the family would split up, I would go with her and Jasper to Phoenix. I explained how he called my cell phone and pretended to have my mother, so I planned my escape, so I could go and save my mom. I told her what James had done to me, and that he saved me by sucking out the venom. I found I could think about events that took place around him or because of him, but still not think his name.

Once I started talking, I could not stop, it all seemed to just flow to the front of my brain even without me wanting it to. It was as if I wasn't the one talking anymore; it was more like I was watching a replay of what happened as I recited word for word what he said to me that day.

"_We're leaving Bella. You're not coming with us... You've been nothing but a pet for me. A tool I used to make my true mate jealous. You see; I've known since the moment Alice and Jasper came to join the family it was I that was her real mate and not Jasper."_

"_No! This can't be true..."_

"_Bella all I wanted to ever do was kill you, but Alice stopped me each time I started to plan it. So I decided to use you to get what I ultimately wanted."_

"_I knew I was never good enough for you! Why? Why can't I be good enough for you?"_

"_We aren't meant to be together. That's why you aren't good enough for me. I should've have just killed you that very first day, enjoying the delectable feast instead of drawing it out like this."_

"_Why would you use me, telling me that you loved me and wanted me if it wasn't true?"_

"_I was using you to make Alice see it was time she left that pathetic husband of hers. She knows we're mates, but won't leave him. I needed you to get through to her, and it worked. Thank you for giving me what I've always wanted. My precious Alice... Goodbye, Isabella. You'll never see me or my family ever again."_

I broke down crying as she asked me to describe how it made me feel to have those words spoken to me. I explained that it made me feel like my soul had shattered, and that I had a big gaping hole in my chest. I told her that I felt worthless. As weeks passed and none of the people I thought, loved me came to fill the gaping hole in my chest.

She asked how I felt when Jasper found me here in the hospital. I told her I couldn't help, but turn towards the voice and the cold touch as it was what I had wanted for so long. That I had no clue that it had been that long since I went into my dark place to hide from the pain.

We talked for a while longer before she said that Jasper had just pulled into the parking lot. I knew that it still would be some time before he came to spend time with me, he still had two patients and was helping one of the other doctors while they went on a family vacation.

I was shocked that no other family member came to see me, and it was just before dinner when Jasper joined me. He could tell that I had been crying as I found myself crying throughout the day.

"Darlin', please tell me why have you been crying?" He asked running a finger down the tracks the tears had made on my face.

I broke down crying once again as he engulfed me in a hug. As I cried, I told him that I told him what happened. He kissed the top of my head.

"Darlin' this is what you need to do so you can heal and come home with me," he told me between his kisses.

I knew sooner or later I will have to tell him how it felt when the family did not come back to get me. He told me why I had no visitor today. Esme and Carlisle had gone up to Canada to help with the twins as Peter and Char were having problems with the diet. Dinner was much the same as it always is and as soon as Rose came for my PT, he kissed me and told me he would see me tomorrow, and that he loved me.

I could not do anything right that night in PT. They had taken me down to the PT room hoping that I could start relearning to walk. I tried, but I failed, and I started crying saying that I would never get it.

"Bullshit Bella, you can do anything you put your mind to it. Now get off your sorry little ass and work," Rose spat out with more venom in her tone than she had ever used on me before.

**Jasper's POV**

The meeting with the wolves still had me feeling shaky about everything. I sent Carlisle and Esme up to help with the twins as if what I had learnt in the meeting was true then we would need them soon. Peter and Char were not having any troubles with them, and they did not act like most newborns. Carlisle thought this was because they knew what to expect and this was who they were meant to be.

That gave me hope for Bella. That is if we get to that point. It seems that over the past five years the wolves have been dealing with a couple of vamps one that they ending up killing in the woods not that far from the Chiefs house from the description of him, it was Laurent. That told me the other one that seems to be able to evade them was Victoria.

My guess is that she wants revenge for the death of James. I guess they have never gotten close enough to the house as the wolves had done their job and are keeping Charlie safe. It did not take them long to figure out what or who they were looking for.

How do I tell Bella, who is so broken that she has a vampire wanting her death? How do I tell her that she has been close to the house but not closes enough to put Charlie in any real danger and this is because of the wolves, which Bella has not clue about?

Even though the meeting was weeks ago I can't get it out of my head. When I go off to hunt or Rose and Emmett, we see if we smell any other vampires cause, I want to be ready for her if she finds out the truth. She is very smart and it won't take her long to understand the truth, even though it's been years, that she and the wolves have been doing this dance. She is bound to find out, and I can almost guarantee that it will happen.

As I pulled up to the hospital, I could feel the sadness, anger and hurt coming from Bella's room. As I entered the hospital, I separated all the emotions, so I could figure out whose was whose. It didn't take long for me to figure out that the anger was coming off of Siobhan, and the sadness and hurt was coming from Bella. I guess she finally opened up, which is what we had been hoping for her to do.

I went about my day as I still had Thomas, who was finally back on track and if everything went well would be going home in the next week or so, and then there was Tabby, who still wouldn't talk to me or show me any emotions. Early last week I had asked Dr. Morgan to take a stab at Tabby hoping she could get her to open up, but after a few days she gave up. Since Dr. Morgan had done me a favor last week, this week I was doing one for her by taking on her patients along with mine, so she could go on a family vacation since her daughter was on spring break. This put me not getting to Bella's room until right before dinner. I could see that she had indeed been crying on and off throughout the day.

"Darlin', please tell me why have you been crying?" I asked, while running a finger down the tracks the tears had made on her beautiful face.

This caused her to break down crying once again as I engulfed her in my arms. As she cried, she told me that she had told her what happened. I kissed the top of my head.

"Darlin' this is what you need to do so you can heal and come home with me," I told her between my kisses.

I ate dinner with her as we talked about why Carlisle or Esme had not come to visit her; I told her that they joined Peter and Char up in Canada to help with the twins. All too soon our time together was up and Rose was there to get her ready to go down to the therapy room because they are going to start to try and get her to walk.

I kissed her good night and told her I would see her tomorrow. I hated leaving her. I hope she is now on the road to healing; she will still needed to express her true feelings for us leaving and the sooner she does that the sooner she will heal enough so we can get her out of her, and I can start to show her things that I can't while she is in this place.

I drove to the spot I always do and ran a ways before emptying my stomach then catching the scent of a heard of elk I was off to get my real dinner. I then went and retrieved my car before heading home. The drive home, I thought about Bella and the fact that she opened up today, which should really kick off her healing and being able to get out of the hospital.

I also thought I better start telling her about my past and how Peter, Char and I are connected. I also need to tell her what they had told the family and how it split the family up, and it only came back together because I had found her. She needs to know that she had been and will always be an important part of the family.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been having internet problems that are still intermitten, and it's driving me crazy. Remember SM Owns Twilight.**

Chapter 18

**Jasper's POV**

I could not believe how much time passed now that Bella was talking to Siobhan each day. She would spend a good part of each day crying. Just like she promised she never would give me any information on what they talked about. All I know is that she is letting her feelings out. Dr. Crenshaw kept saying Bella would be better off in a rehab center where they were better equipped for patients like Bella.

He thinks that one of the Aquatic programs would be best to help her get walking again and Fairfax just was not set up like that, and, even if they could get funding to upgrade their facilities, it would take at least a year before it was ready for what Bella needed now.

I did some research into the Aquatic's realm of PT, and it does show a much faster progress, with less stress done to the body. So, in reality, it was just getting Bella well enough to leave Fairfax, and we can finish up her PT at one of the rehab centers. I tried talking to Dr. Watts about this, and he just reminded me that I am no longer her doctor and to keep out of it.

When I talked to Siobhan about this, she just told me that Bella is not ready yet, she needs to let out the hurt before she can fully move forward. I was fully aware of what hurt, she was talking about and that was something only Bella knows when she will be ready to do so.

In light of all what has been going on, I think it's time that I tell Bella my story and then given the truth she can decide for herself if she really wants to be with a monster like me. The Major is a big part of who I am as he was who I was for the first 100 years or so of this life.

It was time to wipe the slate clean so to speak. Hopefully, by me telling her my story it will get her to open up and explain just how badly we hurt her by leaving. I was only down to Tabby now as Thomas went home last week, and I see him twice a week as an outpatient. I have been helping out a bunch of the other doctors as they take vacations with their family on their kid's spring breaks.

This gave me more time to spend more time with Bella, but I could be paged away from her at anytime, and it has happened a time or two. I know once Bella is well enough to get out of here I will only see her at night if she chooses to stay with me. So many things were up in the air. I know her dad wants her to return home with him. These are choices that only Bella can make for herself when the time comes.

Today is the day I will open up to her and tell her all about when and where and why I was created in the first place. I greeted her like always with a kiss then settled in next to her. She leaned against me, something she can do by herself as well as sit herself up.

Her weight gain was up to about 6 pounds a week, but she still had a ways to go before she would look like her normal self. I knew there was no real way to start off this, but to jump straight forward.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked.

"Not much, he never told me any one's stories except Carlisle's," she answered back.

I turned on the bedside lamp, so she could get a look at my scars on my arms. It did not take her long to understand that I had scars similar to the one James left on her hand. I let her run her finger of a few of them then showed her I had the same on the other arm. This was when the reality of it all hit her.

"What happened to you?" She questioned me.

"The same thing that happened to your hand," I explained before adding, "It was repeated a thousand times or so, our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" She asked.

"I was brought up very differently, then the rest of the Cullen's," I told her.

She nodded her head.

"Before I tell you my story, you need to understand that there are places in our world, where the lifespan of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries." I paused before continuing on to make sure she was with me.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective, the greedy… the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere, picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice."

I watched as she shuddered at that thought.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keeps them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

I paused again to see if she had any questions as I knew he had mentioned the Volturi when telling Bella, Carlisle's story as he spent time with them.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly, we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly - anonymity is important to us all. It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move or anticipating their enemy's, because it has been a war in the South, a constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce.

"But what are they fighting for?" She asked the moment I paused again.

"Remember the map with the red dots?" I asked her.

She did not speak her answer, but nodded to show me that she remembered.

"They are fighting for control of the thickest red." I explained.

I went on to explain more about the wars and how they worked before telling her my story. I needed her to understand that this way a way of life and there was no escape. Peter, Char and I are some of the very few that have escaped. I explained how the Volturi had put a stop to the wars at one point, but then they started up again this time with more control. I had explained how newborns were the warrior of choice because of their extra strength, they have that first year.

I told her about my early years in Houston and how I joined the Army at 17 back in 1861. I told her about how I had been put in charge of evacuating the women and children from the Galveston. I told her about the three pale skinned women I met on my way back to Galveston.

How the women talked like I was not there, but yet there as they decided my fate. They thought I would be useful because not only was I young and strong, but an officer. I was changed for the sole purpose to take command of Maria's newborn army to train them to be more effective in our fights. I explained how I later had to dispose of the Newborns when they were no longer at their peak. I told her about how Peter was my second in command, and he had mated with Char, who was set to be disposed of and he talked me into letting them go.

I explained how a few years later he came back for me. I had grown tired of the games Maria played and wanted a new way of life. I went on to tell her about meeting Alice. I watched her cringe at her name. I told her about coming and meeting the Cullen's and how soon after we became the family she had met.

I stopped there to let her digest all that I told her. I also knew I could not yet tell her the lies the family had been fed to stop us from coming back for her. This needs to be done as a family so that she will understand how the lies affected each of us.

She was so silent and was not allowing me to feel her emotions. I needed to know what she thought. I needed to know that it was not going to change the way she felt or looked at me. As I watched her process all that I had told her I decided that I would tell her as much as I could. She needed to know that Victoria was hunting her and that the wolves were keeping Charlie, safe.

I don't know how she will handle learning about the wolves, but she stepped into our world so easily maybe she will do the same with this.

"Bella, Darlin' can I tell you some information that just came to light recently?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"You, remember when Billy came with Charlie to visit you?" I asked hoping this will let her know just how recent it was.

"Yes."

"Well some things came to light, and that was part of the reason the twins along with Peter and Char went up to Canada. You see The Quileute Tribe is a very special tribe. If you listen to their stories they will tell you that they are decedents of wolves. They are protectors and they only protect against one thing, and one thing only can make them phase into a giant wolf. Some people refer to them as werewolves, but they are truly considered shape shifters. I know you are wondering why I am even bringing up the tribe, but once you hear the rest you will understand why. You see it is vampires, they protect humans from." I stopped right there so she could digest the new information.

"So, you are saying that the guys down on the rez are giant wolves, and that they protect people from vampires?" She asked.

"Yes, and it seems that they have had a few of them in the area over the past five years," I said to her and paused again.

"Did you know about them when you lived in Forks?" She questioned me.

"Yes I knew the legends but not even Carlisle knew that there were still some that carried the blood of their ancestors. It seems that visions with wolves around are unfocused or have blank spots. Carlisle believes this happens because they shift between two forms. The Tribe believes the wolves came back because of us, and that the change is still happening because of the one still hanging around. It seems that Victoria is hunting you to kill you, a Mate for a Mate so to speak," I decided to leave it there so she could ask me any questions she wanted to.

"Victoria wants me dead," she said absent from all emotions.

"It would seem so my dear, but don't worry she will not get to you," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"What about Charlie?" She asked.

"The wolves are watching him and will keep him safe; there is one other thing you should know," I told her knowing this might be the hardest part for her.

"Carlisle made a treaty with them over seventy years ago and in that treaty, it says no one in the family can bite a human," I said as I lifted her face, so I could see her reaction.

"That is bull what if it's my choice, they have no right to tell me I can't ask you to change me," she said radiating anger.

"Sweetheart, if you still want a life with me, I have no problem breaking the treaty as it really doesn't apply to me, since I was not part of the Cullen's when the treaty was made, and we can go somewhere and be alone if that is what you choose," I told her.

I really needed to know if she was going to choose a life with me.

"As soon as I am out of here I want to start my life with the family I choose and that is with you," she told me looking deep into my golden eyes.

She had just made my dead heart sing with life saying that she would choose me.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper had given me a lot to think about. His past was so different from the Cullen's, and now I see why he has struggled with the diet. I did not care about his past; he was my future, and I wanted my future. When he told me about the wolves and Victoria I was a little mad and upset that I was being hunted because she wanted to revenge her mate's death with the death of a mate of the person responsible for her mate's death.

I am not his mate nor will I ever be his mate. Why can't she go after him? My mind was so full of stuff that I did not concentrate on my PT. Rose kept yelling at me to get my head back in the game. I just let it go in one ear and out the other. To me processing all that Jasper had told me was important. He did not have to open up and let me know about the wolves or that Victoria was hunting me.

This showed to me that he really wanted me to trust him. Could I trust him enough to open up and explain what their leaving did to me? I needed to work this out in my mind first. Part of me still thinks that they will leave me just like before so I have been holding back.

The next morning when Siobhan came in we went through our normal routine, but when we started talking, she asked to talk about how hurt I felt being left behind by people I thought loved me and thought of as family. I told her that I felt betrayed, worthless, unwanted and undesired. That I was just a pathetic little human that wanted to hang with them in the supernatural world.

We talked some more before I asked her if she knew about the southern wars. The look on her face told me that yes she did. I went on to explain that Jasper told me about his beginnings. She told me that Jasper is one of the most feared vampires out there, and even the Volturi stays away from him at all costs.

Siobhan left soon after she got done telling me that even the royalty of the vampire world fears him. Has he changed that much in the time he has been with the Cullen's? Is the Major just lurking around waiting to get out? I can't imagine him ever hurting me. He is always so tender with me. Even before they left, he showed such care with me. When they had taken me to Phoenix, he even told me back then that I was worth saving.

Is this why Peter would not tell me his full story? I needed to understand who Jasper was before I could understand how they are connected to one another through a life of killing others of their kind.

To maximize their strength before a battle, they would fill themselves on human blood. Char had never answered many questions also first wanting Jasper to tell me his story. Was it the monster who lunged for me that faithful night of my birthday?

There is more to Jasper then what he is telling me. I can feel the goodness in him. I can feel the regret of what took place that night. I don't blame him and never have. It has always been his fault and always will be his fault for not wanting me like I wanted him.

How can someone treat someone like he did saying one thing but truly feeling another? I was getting more confused as I thought. Did Jasper know back then that we were mates or did they keep it from him in order to play their sick little game with the stupid human?

I was off in my own little world and rant when Jasper came in. I guess I had said part of what I was thinking out loud as he told me I was not a stupid human.

"Sometimes I feel that way. I knew I was never good enough for him," I told him as he sat down next to me.

"He was not good enough for you in my book," He told me caressing my cheek.

"What got you thinking like this Darlin'?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking about all that, I have been told in the past couple of days. Your story, staff Siobhan told me, which in turn got me thinking about what had happened that night," I told him turning to look into his eyes to see his reaction.

"Darlin' that night changed me forever. I promised myself never to let the monster out again. However, I failed that night. I am so sorry for what I did or almost did to you that night," He said full of remorse.

"Jasper, I have never blamed you. How could you not lunge for me, you had to feel the blood lust of everyone in that room. He once said that my blood was like a drug for him so his had to be the worst in the room that night," I explained to him.

"I never thought about the others and their bloodlust, thank you Darlin' for not blaming me and accepting me as I am," he replied.

"How, can I not accept you, as you have never done anything but shown me kindness, you once told me I was worth it when I thought I was not," I replied back.

With that his lips came crashing down on mine. The kiss was so different from all the rest. I was breathing hard when he finally pulled away.

"Darlin', you accepting me with all my faults and with the past, I lived means more to me than anything else in this world. I will do my best to always be the mate you need me to be. Just be warned that I will be very protective towards you," he said with so much love in his eyes.

When dinner was brought in, we ate and talked a little bit more before Rose came for PT.

"Bella, I hope your attitude is better tonight than last night," she said as she entered the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I've been very bad the last few chapters that I've posted I have not given my beta her credit on helping me fix stuff in this story. Sorry Kim. Kim has a great story going On Stormy Night. Check it out. You get Jasper and Jackson... Yummy!**

Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

I understand where Rose is coming from some nights. I just don't seem to be in the right mindset for my PT and on those nights, I fight her and Dr. Crenshaw the whole way. I want to get to the point where I can walk on my own. It's so nice to be able to sit up and feed myself after months of having someone else do these things for me.

Over the past few weeks of me opening up to Siobhan has helped. We even went over my reasons I tried to kill myself. She thinks that, even though I have told each member of my family that I forgive them for leaving, part of me is still hurting inside and won't fully forgive them until I explain to them just how much they hurt me.

She also said that she feels I need for them to explain the reasons they stayed away if they love me as much as they say they do. I have been thinking a lot about that. In some ways, I want to know the lies, they were told to keep them away, but part of me feels it will just hurt that much more to fully know all the lies that were told.

After thinking and rethinking about all the stuff we have talked about over the past couple of weeks and wanting out of here so I can start my life with Jasper. He has brought up feelings inside my body that I never thought I would feel again after he left me in the woods. It's funny I can say his name when talking to Siobhan but not when I am by myself and thinking.

It was just before dinner when Jasper came in. I know he had a very busy day today as he got assigned a couple new patients. He is a doctor here I should not get upset when he can't spend his day with me, but I will say I do get very jealous.

I smiled when he walked in and over to my bed.

"Darlin' I love to see that smile on your face," he says as he gently kisses me.

"I like spending time with you," I told him.

"As do I, my Darlin'" he answered me.

"Can we talk for a moment?" I asked sounding nervous.

"Darlin' you know you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to be nervous," he told me sending me some calm.

"Siobhan thinks I am still holding back some of my anger from you all leaving me. I need to know the full story in order to let go." I said not knowing how he would react.

"Darlin' what do you mean the full story?" He asked me.

"I need to know what was told to you all, so I can understand why you all stayed away, even though you all say you always loved me and wanted to come get me," I told him.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you need each person?" He asked me.

"I think I need to hear what was said to each person, so I can fully understand all of it." I told him once again getting nervous about how he will react.

"Darlin you don't have to get nervous. I understand what you are saying, and if it will help get you out of this place than I will call the family back from Canada so you can talk to each of them," he told me kissing my forehead as he sent me some more calm.

"Thank you for understanding what I need so I can get past all this stuff and get out of here. I want to start my life with you and not resent any of the family for leaving me," I told him.

We talked for a little longer and then dinner was brought in, and we ate. I keep telling him that I don't need him to eat with me any longer, but he doesn't seem to listen to me.

**Jaspers POV**

I was shocked by her request on hearing what we were told. I know Siobhan would not have suggested it if she did not feel it was vital to her healing process. She only has about ten more pounds to gain, and then she will be at a weight that is fitting to her bone structure and her height.

She is starting to walk a little with a walker and Dr. Crenshaw really feels she would improve at a faster rate if she was in a rehab program.

Siobhan is the hold out on that one, since she won't release Bella until she has dealt with all her demons. So on my way back to the house after my nightly hunt I called Carlisle to talk to him to see if he felt that Siobhan is on the right track.

"Son, I think she is right that Bella may have forgiven us verbally, but is still holding it inside. Siobhan is very intuitive and see things that others may not see. We will all come home; the twins are doing great and will be fine up here with just Char and Peter. This may be what she needs to fully heal and get on with her life as your mate."

"I want this for her; I also know that Bella will want to hear Peter's and Char's stories shortly."

"If that is what she wants after we tell her why we stayed away, Esme, and I will come up and send Peter and Char down so they can speak to her."

"Thank you Carlisle for all you have done."

"Don't thank me this was all you; finding her and bringing her back to us. We thank you."

I believe it was a team effort, but I was not going to argue with dad, so we ended the call knowing I would see them the next day. I will let Bella know that the family was coming so we can talk to her. I just need to know now if she wants to talk to us as individuals or together.

I talked to Bella the following day to let her know that everyone was willing to talk to her, and she said it would be best if she heard from them one at a time. I asked her who she wanted to hear from first, and she said Carlisle. I had thought that she would want to hear from me first.

Over the next couple of days, she talked with each of the family members except me. She has not asked to hear what I have to say just yet. Before entering her room each night for my visit with her, I would gauge her emotions, which have become fully open to me over the past month. She was hurting, but was doing a great job of hiding it. She was also mad.

Her being mad worried me, was it at us, or them I couldn't tell, and she never gave me a hint. I was waiting patiently for her to ask me to tell her what I saw and felt along with what I had been told before I left the family.

It had been three days since Rose talked to her, being the last besides me, when she finally asked me to tell her why I had left the family just shortly after leaving Forks.

"Darlin', what do you what to hear from me?" I asked needing to know what it was she truly needed.

"I need the truth of all the emotions everyone felt and why you left. I need to hear why everyone stayed away from me."

So I explain to her that when he came home from her place the following morning that he said he wanted us to leave, and he would join us the following day after he talked to her. I told her I felt guilt and regret from him but nothing else. I told her how he stayed in his room pouting and would only leave to hunt when Carlisle or Alice would insist on it. I told her that we all felt he was pouting because he was missing her. I explained that when Alice started seeing her try to kill herself that she would say it was entirely my fault.

I told her that when the visions stopped Alice was beside herself, and I could not take it any longer and left just like Emmett and Rose had months earlier. She thanked me for telling her. I could feel how much it was hurting her to hear this.

"I don't understand; why he would pout if he did not really want me?"

"That my Darlin' can only be answered by him."

"I don't think I ever want to see him again. Just thinking about him reminds me of how foolish I was. I fell, so in love with him, but at the same time I never felt I was good enough for him as it did not make sense he would want me. It's different with you. I feel like I belong."

"I can't answer what was going on in his head as when you two were together I only felt love coming from him, so he had to love you on some level. I am glad you feel like you belong with me, I could no longer live this life if I did not have you."

As her tears started to fall, I just held her tightly to my chest, caressing her hair, and every so often, I would place kisses on the top of her head.

**Carlisle's POV**

I have been expecting this call for a while, knowing that Siobhan would figure out that for her to fully heal Bella will have to talk with the family, so she will understand why we never went back for her. I knew this was going to be the hardest talk I have ever given.

It did not surprise me that Esme and Emmett wanted to get back to see Bella and help finish her healing, so we could become the family they dreamed of. As we drove down to Kirkland, I thought back to that night and all the lies that seem to have been told to keep us away from Bella. I was in a rage, by the time we reached Jasper's house.

I stopped the car and took off running to clear my head. How did I not see through all that had been said to us? I loved my daughter and had so much regret built up inside because I did not do what a father is supposed to do to protect their children. Yes, Edward was my first, but Bella came into our lives, and she stole the biggest part of my heart.

I never fully grasped why she had become so important until now. It's funny; it was Michael that helped me see the truth behind Bella. I remember sitting there talking to him after a hunt waiting for Michele and Emmett to rejoin us.

When he made the statement, that Bella is like the glue that binds us all together perfectly, it made sense. I think even Rose realized after we left just how important Bella was to all of us. Yes, the family was going to be living under two names, Cullen and Whitlock, but we are still one family, and it will always stay that way.

I know that I will never let anyone take another family member away from me, I now know and understand that I would fight and die if need be to keep my family intact. I ran for hours before I had calmed down enough to head back.

Jasper greeted me about half way.

"Dad, I fully understand the need to run. What Bella is asking of us is not easy for any of us, but if this is what she needs to heal than I am willing to make my peace with her."

"Son, as we drove, I got so filled with rage for being so blind to the lies that we were fed. That will never happen again; we protect our family and stay together at all cost."

We talked for a while longer before heading back to the house. Esme greeted me whispering in my ear that she understood my need.

I followed Jasper to the hospital the next morning, so I could have my talk with my daughter. Siobhan met with me first telling me to listen when Bella is ready to talk to me, to let her release all that anger that is so pent up inside. I agreed to listen so Siobhan led me down to her room.

"Bella, I hear you wanted to talk with me?" I said as I entered the room.

"Yes, Siobhan thinks I am still holding anger in at all of you for leaving and that listening to you explain why you never came back for me will help me release it," she answered back.

"You ask the questions and I will answer them," I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

"Why leave at all, as you stitched me up that night, I said that I did not hold Jasper responsible for what took place, and that I wanted to let him know that I had already forgave him."

"When Edward came home, he asked for the family meeting. I knew what he had planned just, by the way, he held himself. During the meeting, he explained that it had been all wrong to bring you in and accept you as part of this family. Everyone tried to tell him that you did belong. He yelled at us to open our eyes to what we were doing to you. Constantly putting you in danger as any of us could slip up at any time and drain you. He went on to explain how he was going to talk you into letting him walk away. At this point, Alice piped in that she has seen us leave, and that you would be alright. I have never had reason to doubt Edward or Alice, for that matter, so it was decided that it would be best to leave you. It was not until Alice started having visions of you trying to kill yourself that I knew we made a mistake. When any of us tried to come back Edward would jump in and remind us that we all agreed that it was for the best."

"For the best? What kind of fucked-up shit is that? You called me your daughter yet you never returned to try and save me from myself," she yelled at me.

"I can understand why you feel that way because looking back, I should have stood up to my son and came back to get you. For what it is worth, I regret listening to Edward. Later Jasper called us to tell us he had found you after years of thinking you were dead. You brought me back to life; I once again had a purpose, and I was going to protect you like I should have all those years ago."

"You say you understand how I feel, but I don't understand how someone that is known to be so compassionate as yourself could walk away from someone you called your daughter," this time it was not yelled but her voice was laced with anger and hurt.

"I have no justification for what I did, just, please understand that I regret what I did and will protect you with my life."

As I said those words she started crying, I pulled her close to me and held her rubbing her back talking quietly to her telling her everything was going to be alright, and that I was never leaving her again. As she sobbed, she would say that every night and day, she wished that one of us would come back and save her. I told her we are here now and nothing would make us leave her ever again.

As her tears died down and her breathing became more even I could tell that she had fallen asleep. I laid her back down onto her pillow kissed her forehead vowing to always be there for her. I sat there and watched as my daughter slept hoping she would still allow me to be her second father.

She woke an hour or so later telling me thank you for staying; I reminded her that I was never leaving her again. I was pleased when she said that it would take time for her to fully process and come to terms with what I said today.

I could fully understand that it and I would wait for all eternity for her full forgiveness if that is how long it would take.

**Esme's POV**

When Carlisle got back from the hospital, I could see the hurt in his eyes. We talked about how Siobhan had told him to just listen when she started to talk. He explained to me all the anger and hurt that could be felt in her voice as she spoke.

I know that it's not going to be easy for her to listen to us or understand why we chose to listen to what was said to be best. As a parent, we should have seen through the lies, and came back for our precious daughter.

I would let her yell, scream, even kick or hit if that is what she needed to do. I wanted and needed my baby back. I know that, in reality, that she was the same age as Carlisle was when he was turned and just three years younger than me, but she will always be my baby girl.

Like Carlisle, the day before I followed Jasper to the hospital to meet with Siobhan before seeing my daughter. Walking into Bella's room the first time in a few months I took in her features seeing that she was healthier and looking more like my daughter and not that skeleton she was before.

I was not sure how to start or what to say so I just sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Mom, I know from your silence that Dad told you what took place yesterday, and I can understand how each of you felt the need to respect his wishes of staying away, what I don't understand is how a mom can do that. You told me every day that you loved me," she said almost in tears.

"I have no excuse for listening to a son that up until then never gave us a reason to doubt him."

"I don't give a shit about what he said; you left me after months of telling me that you love me. How?" She yelled as she glared at me.

"I am not sure how to put this all in words; I wanted to come back for you even before Alice had her first vision. Edward said that it was your wish to be left alone."

"You knew my wish was to become one of you," she spat at me.

"Edward had never lied to us, before so I believed him."

"He does have a way of making people believe everything he says. He is too charming for his own good." She said almost in a whisper.

"That he does, he is no longer considered my son. You are and always will be my daughter, and I will protect you at all cost."

Those tears that had threatened to come earlier were now flowing, so I held my baby. Reassuring her of my love and that I was never leaving her ever again. As she cried, she told me that I was the mom she always dreamed she could have. I told her I was her mom and would be that mom to her if she would let me.

I stroked her hair to calm her. After a time, she pulled back and just looked at me for a time.

"Mom, thank you for being honest with me, but you will have to give me time to fully accept what you have said. It's was easy to say I forgive you when you first returned, but I realize Siobhan is right; I was holding some stuff back and until I get a grip on it, I can't truly forgive you. I hope you understand I am not trying to hurt you."

"Take as much time as you need. Just know that I am here for you anytime you need me." I told her kissing her cheek before exiting the room.

As I drove home, I thought about what she said. I knew I would wait until she was ready for me to be her mother the way I so wanted to be.

**Emmett's POV**

I had seen and knew how distraught Carlisle and Esme were by their talks with Bella, and it has me worried about how my talk with my Belly Bear was going to go. Rose told me not to worry, that Bella was just trying to understand why none of us went back for her. This made me pissed to think that we all had a hand in putting her in that hospital. We all had a hand in her trying repeatedly to kill herself.

I will never forgive myself for the pain, I cause my little sis. I knew it was wrong to listen to Edward and that was why Rose and I left after three months of being away. Why did we never come for her? Oh yeah, the evil little pixie would have seen it and she and Edward would have tried to stop us.

I trusted them when they said it was for the best. Little did I know the truth behind what they had done. The day that Jasper almost ripped off their heads, I so wanted to help him finish them for what they had done to this family. How could they have played a game with her or us, for that matter?

If it takes me the rest of my life to get her to forgive me, I will do it. I can't live in a world where my Belly Bear does not. I had brothers growing up and had always wanted a little sister. Yes I had the evil pixie, but she was nothing compared to my Belly Bear.

It was not until we had left that Rose realized how important she was not to just me, but Carlisle, and Esme. Alice tried to act like she still cared, but if she truly did after that first vision of Bella trying to kill herself, she would have said Edward was wrong, and that we needed to go and get her.

I guess thinking about talking with Bella had me thinking about so many different feelings I have had over the past five and half years. I was glad that I somehow centered myself before leaving for the hospital to talk with Belly.

I knew that once I got there, I would first be talking with Siobhan, so she can give me her instructions. I walked to Belly's room, worried that I would not be able to listen to her when she started to yell at me.

"Belly, I am here for you to do your worst, just know that I have always loved you and always will."

"Emmy, I know that you love me, but there lays the problem, if you love me as much as you say, and I feel you do, then why not come back for me?"

"Like the rest of the family I respected and trusted Edward. We have always relied on his gift to help us."

"Emmett how could you? You knew he could not get into my mind because I am defective, and that alone should have made you come to me to see if that was what I wanted," she blew me away when she said she was defective.

"Belly, you are no way defective. You can yell at me all you want, and I will never for one minute believe you are defective. There has to be a reason that Edward can't read your mind and at times Jasper can't feel your emotions."

"I don't know what I do to shut them off from him," she said as she broke down.

This was not what I had expected from her. She was not being as hard on me as she was on Carlisle and Esme. Why was that? I held her while she cried herself out.

"Belly, can I ask you something?"

"What Emmy?"

"From listening to Carlisle and Esme you were harder on them than you are being on me, why? I could have come for you after Rose, and I left the family, but did not in fear Alice would see and get Edward to try and stop me."

"Because I am starting to see how you all succumbed to his will, because of his gift and that up until you all met me, he had never led you down the wrong path. I am still hurt by your actions, but I can and will get over it. Tell mom and dad I love them please."

"Belly, you have got to know we all would do anything for you. Jasper being the worse of all of us, but I do believe each of us would gladly give up our life to ensure you are safe and sound."

We talked for a while more and even started joking around. I knew in my heart that she was on her way to be with us full time. I could not help but smile as I went out to my car.

**Rose's POV**

I knew since I was still going in, to work with her on her PT that my talk with her was going to be not as harsh. I know she will be asking me why I treated her the way I did when she was with Edward and that was easy for me to tell her. I still don't understand how she could willingly give up her human life, the chance to be a mother for a life like ours.

I went in a little early hoping Jasper would not mind so I could get my talk over with. The weekend was coming up, and I wanted to spend the time with Emmett, damn I had missed my monkey man. I know I am shallow and self-centered, but that is just who I have always been even as human. I knew my looks could get me everything I wanted.

It had not been until we left Bella that I realized that she was part of this family, and if I had ever had the chance I would do whatever it took to make her feel welcomed, working with her on her PT was rewarding and frustrating all at the same time.

Jasper was kissing her good night when I entered the room. He must have sensed that I wanted to get my talk over before PT, so I could enjoy a weekend with my man. I thanked him as he left the room.

"OK, sister let me have it."

"Rose, over these past few months we have become close, my only question is why now and not before?"

"That's easy, first I never thought you were good enough for Edward, or I should say I never thought he was good enough for you. Then I will say that I did not understand and still don't understand why you would give up your life to be one of us. What about raising a family?"

"I have never wanted kids; I did not have good role models in my life. When I am with the family, I feel wanted and needed something I had never felt before. This is my life and I should have the right to choose."

"If I had been given the choice, I would not have chosen this life for me, but at the same time if this life was not thrust on me like it was I would not have Em, and he is my life."

We talked for a while longer until it was time to get her ready for PT. I was feeling much better about this whole thing, and I might even be able to accept the fact that she wants to be like us one day, but I still would not have chosen this for myself if given the choice like she has.

**Bella's POV**

I had talked to each of the family members, Jasper being the last, and he had to wait a full weekend before I talked to him. I know I am coming to terms with the why's, but part of me still hurts that they did not push for better answers when they were told this was what I wanted. Hell, they should have all known right there that he was lying to them.

I talked with Siobhan, who thinks that I am ready to leave here as long as I keep talking to family, and if I ever feel I need to talk to her, she said she was only a phone call away. I guess now it's off to the rehab center up in Bothell, so I can gain all my strengths back and join my family.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N This reposting of this chapter was made possible by Kim Rathbone. Heart you big time girl.**

Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

Siobhan told me on Tuesday that she felt I was still holding something back, but would be allowing me to leave Fairfax, so I can get the rehab, I need to regain my life back. She wants to see me as an outpatient once a week on Fridays, so I can recap my week.

She left me to get my release paper work put together and make sure everything was ready at the rehab center for me. She came back a little over an hour later. I could tell from the look on her face that something was wrong, and I wouldn't be getting out.

"I thought everything was a go. What's wrong?" I asked her before she could say anything.

"It seems that the rehab center that Dr. Crenshaw wants you to go to only have ten beds for inpatients, and they are all full right at the moment and can't even give me a date when one might become available."

"What about outpatient, could they take me?" I asked wanting to get out of here.

"I will be honest with you; I never thought about that as Dr. Crenshaw was sure you would be able to get in. So let me go and make some calls and see what we can do."

After she left me for the second-time today I pick up the book I have been reading but did not really read, my mind was still on all that has happened over the past week. My talks with each of my family members had been different than I had intended them to go. I let a few off easy. I began to understand what Siobhan had been talking about that I am still holding the anger in.

If I get out of here maybe I can express that better. There are things I want to say, but did not say for fear of sounding crazy. Yup, I feared I would sound crazy in a crazy house. How did my life get so turned upside down? Oh yeah it was because of that ass I fell in love with. Did I even understand what love was back then?

I thought back to the first day when I saw them all, how it came about. How James had nearly killed me in Phoenix. How when in the hotel Jasper had said I was worth it. Did he know then that we were mates? Why all the games that he said and done. Why leave after my birthday? So I had a paper cut in a house full of vampires, all that blood lust had to do something to him. Had Alice seen this and not said anything because it was her out that she had been looking for?

Why was I their toy, their pet for so long? They are the ones that hurt me the most. Will I ever get a chance to confront them? Will I be able to tell them just how they destroyed me and my will to live for so long? I want to yell and scream at them telling them you can't play with people like that. People have feelings. I had feelings, not just for him and her, but for the whole family.

They told me I was part of the family, but they left me; all of them left me because of the lies that those two told. They manipulated everyone around them to get what they wanted. I tried killing myself so many times because I had loved them and needed them, and they left me. I could feel all the anger welding up inside of me ready to burst. I could not stop the tears that started to roll down my face. I could not stop my mind from remembering. I want to see them both die for what they put me through. I screamed because the pain, the hurt the loneliness that came from loving him.

I was screaming and pulling at my hair trying to get my brain to shut off when I felt him nearby. I felt him before I heard the door open, and he was at my side, holding me and telling me to let it all out. I started to pound on his chest chanting why… why… he just held me not even using his gift to calm me. I knew this was because he felt I needed this.

I was not sure how long this went on before Siobhan entered the room.

"I see she is finally letting it out. What are the emotions she is feeling, if she is letting you feel her at all?" I heard her ask.

"I felt her rage and was coming to check on her when she started to scream. Her emotions keep flipping, but mainly rage and hate are the two biggest, but loneliness keeps popping up," he explained back.

I guess I was starting to calm down as I heard Siobhan ask, "Bella are you ready to talk about it and not around it?"

I pulled back from Jasper to look from him to her, knowing what the answer was already.

"Yes."

"Jasper, can I ask you, please leave, so I can talk with my patient?" I heard her say.

"No!" I screamed, I needed him here to know he will not leave me like he did.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jasper asked me looking at me deeply in my eyes.

"Yes."

I spent the next hour telling them what had been going on in my head. At times, I was talking calmly and others I was yelling. The first-time Jasper tried to calm me when I started yelling, I yelled at him asking him how dare, he. He just looked at me and stopped. I not only wanted to feel all my emotions, but I needed him to feel them and understand how it made me feel when they left me.

I watched Jasper as I talked to them; I needed to see the pain in his eyes. I needed to see him come to an understanding of what he did to me when he left me telling me I was just a toy, a pet and causing me to lose the family I loved with all my heart and so wanted to be like them to be with them for all eternity.

When I was done it was quiet for some time, before anyone spoke.

"Bella, do you think you can move forward now?" Siobhan asked.

"I have to; I want to live for the first time in a long time," was my answer back to her as I looked into Jasper's eyes, seeing the love he had in them for me.

"I feel if we can work out a place for you to stay in close by, then you are ready to be released. Just make sure that you make your appointments everyday." Siobhan told me before leaving the room.

"So sweetheart do you want to come home with me or do you want me to rent you and Rose a place close to the rehab center?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Gee, I don't know. Do I want to go with my mate or rent a place with his sister?" I teased back at him.

"So you would take my sister over me?" He joked back.

I slapped him saying, "Yup any day of the week."

We joked back in forth for a while longer until Rose walked into to the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Bella, get your scrawny little ass into this chair. We're leaving this joint."

Jasper helped me into the chair and kissed me telling me he would see me at home. She drove us to Jasper's house explaining to me that the rest went back up to Canada to help with the twins, but Peter and Char would be down in a few days. She also told me that my dad was a little upset that I was going home with Jasper and not him, but he understands I would rather not have to sit in a car for almost ten hours a day like I would if he was driving me back and forth to my PT appointments.

I told her I would call him as often as he would like if that is what he wants. She told me it would be a good idea to call him when we got to the house.

**Jasper's POV**

Monday when we talked, she had not asked the questions I thought she would have. She did not show me the anger I had assumed she would. Later when I ran into Siobhan, she told me that she feels that Bella is still not letting loose the way she had hoped and that because of that she worried about letting her out of here.

I assured her that if she would allow Bella to leave here that we would make sure that she continued to talk through all her problems and if that meant she had to come back here often than it would be done. Things were moving right along and soon my sweet Darlin' would be at home with me.

I had just gotten done with my session with Tabby on Tuesday shortly before noon when I was hit with so much rage that it almost took me to my knees. I had to grab hold of the door frame in order not go to me knees. I knew it was Bella, why I had no clue, but I was going to find out right now.

I quickly walked to her room, pushed open her door and was at her side holding her while she was screaming and pulling her hair. Once I had her in my arms, she calmed some and started hitting my chest asking why… why… why… I could not give her answers because I did not know the questions. Siobhan soon entered hearing her scream.

"I see she is finally letting it out. What are the emotions she is feeling, if she is letting you feel her at all?" She asked.

"I felt her rage, so I came to check on her when she started to scream. Her emotions keep flipping, but mainly rage and hate are the two biggest but loneliness keeps popping up," I explained back.

"Bella are you ready to talk about it and not around it?" Siobhan addressed her.

"Yes"

"Jasper, can I ask you, please leave, so I can talk with my patient?" Siobhan asked me.

"No," Bella screamed, "I need him here to know he will not leave me like he did."

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes."

We spent the next hour listening to what had been going on in her head. At times, she was talking calmly and others she was yelling. The first time I tried to calm her, she started yelling at me. All I could do was just look at her and stop.

When she was done, it was quiet for some time before anyone spoke.

"Bella, do you think you can move forward now?" Siobhan asked.

"I have to; I want to live for the first time in a long time," was her answer back to her as she looked into my eyes.

I didn't know what she was looking for, but she smiled at me and that smile made my dead heart beat for a second.

"I feel if we can work out a place for you to stay by in, then you are ready to be released. Just make sure that you make your appointments." Siobhan told her before leaving the room.

"So sweetheart do you want to come home with me or do you want me to rent you and Rose a place close to the rehab center?" I asked her with a smirk on my face trying to get her to give me that smile again.

"Gee, I don't know. Do I want to go with my mate or rent a place with his sister?" She teased back.

"So, you would take my sister over me?" I joked back.

She slapped me saying, "Yup any day of the week."

We joked back in forth for a while longer until Rose walked into to the room pushing a wheel chair.

"Bella, get your scrawny little ass into this chair. We're leaving this joint."

I helped Bella into the chair and kissed her telling her I would see her later at home. I watched as my sister took my love home where she belongs. I knew I would have to keep working here for a while just to make sure people did not think I was here just for her.

I spent the rest of the day with my patients and even helped with a couple of group sessions. I was looking forward to going home and spending time with my mate.

Since I did not have to stay and eat dinner with Bella, I drove straight home for the first time in months. I was looking forward to spending some time with Bella alone. I knew Rose planned on running up to Canada when I got home so it would just be Bella and I.

I pulled in, opened the door, and Rose ran past me saying, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I just shook my head because that left the floor open as Rose and Emmett were two of the freakiest people I knew when it came to their alone time.

I found Bella lounging on in the family room. I guess she was reading, but placed the book down when she felt me enter the room as I heard the book being placed on the table.

"Did Rose, already leave?" She asked sending me lust like I have never felt from her before.

Had she always reined it in because we were at the hospital?

"Yes, guess she has a hot date with Emmett," I said lifting her up and placing her on my lap.

"So, we are alone tonight," she said hiding her face in my neck.

"Darlin', why are you acting shy?" I asked her.

"I am not sure how to act alone with you." She said still not letting me look at her.

"Darlin' we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I will not lie to you. I do want you in every way possible, but these feelings are just as new to me as they are to you. So if you need for us to take it slow, so be it. Did you eat something for dinner?"

"Rose made me eat before she got ready for her date."

"We can watch a movie or do anything that you choose."

"I think for starters, can you just hold me?"

"I will hold you for all eternity if you will let me."

With that said we just sat there until she started to yawn, and I took her up, stairs to our room. I asked her if she wanted me to help her get ready for bed, and she said no she wanted to do it for herself, but wanted me to hold her once she was in bed.

Using the walker she went into the bathroom and closed the door, and it was some forty-five minutes later when she came out, smiled at me and crawled up onto our bed. I covered her up, and climbed on top and just held her.

It took her no time at all before she was sleeping peacefully in my arms for what I hope is the first of many nights. I know that soon we will have to talk about if she wants me to change her or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N this chapter is brought to you by Kim Rathbone without her the reposting of this story would not happen.**

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke, for a second, I forgot where I was. I heard the shower running and remembered the night before. I took a moment to think over what I remembered, which made me smile. I had slept in his bed with his arms wrapped around me. I rolled over and looked at the clock on the table.

Jasper must be getting ready for work. As I sat up to reach for my walker, so I could stand, the water was turned off, then as I positioned the walker, so I could stand the door opened and in walked Jasper with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

I sat and stared. I had never seen him without a shirt. I know that he is a vampire and because of that he is rock hard, but looking at his chest, abs, and any other muscles that were in my view told me that this man was fit way before he was changed.

His muscles rippled as he walked. I did not know if he knew if I was awake or not as he walked to the closet to grab his clothes. Now with his back to me, I could see how his muscles on his back were just as defined as those on the front. When he dropped his towel to slide on his dress slacks for work, I gasped.

He quickly finished pulling them up and turned around.

"Darlin' did you see anything that you like?" He asked with a smirk on his face. He knew I was watching him.

"Yes," I answered backed at him blushing from my embarrassment.

"Darlin' you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He said as he sat down beside me.

"I… I have never seen the male body before," I stammered out.

"Darlin' I know I have much to teach you, all in good time. I need to get to work. Rose will be here soon to get you for your first PT. It will be an evaluation to see just where you are and where is it that you need to start so don't let it get you down if they push you during the test."

He said before kissing me and getting up to leave.

I got up showered and was getting dressed when I heard Rose enter the house. Rose came up just as I was trying to pull my sweat pants, on so she helped me finish up, then carried me downstairs where she sat me in a chair in the kitchen and asked me what I wanted her to fix for breakfast. I asked what my choices were and just chose to have a toasted Bagel and juice.

After I ate Rose got me my walker, so I could walk out to the car. The drive up to Bothell was not all that long, about thirty minutes. I hated how slow I walked, and I knew it had to be irritating to Rose being what she is and how fast she can walk.

We checked in and sat down for what seemed the longest time in my life. I don't remember ever waiting this long for an appointment. When my name was finally called to come to the back all, I could think about was what Jasper had told me that today would be an evaluation, which caused me to cringe internally.

Dr. Haines had been a sport's medicine doctor before going into physical therapy full time. He pushed and had me stretching to take measurements of my movements. It took all of forty-five minutes to get this done. Then he sat down and explained that he would go over everything, and form a plan that he would present to us the following day. I hated leaving not knowing what I was going to be doing, but he did say to bring a suit as I would be in the water for part of it.

We stopped at a mall to pick up a suit for me. Rose had to help me try one on as I just could not do it alone. She gasped when she saw the scars on the inside of my legs. I know Jasper has not seen them, and I am not sure; what was all written in my chart at the hospital. I calmly explained to Rose that I had tried to cut my veins just right so I would die. She looked at me funny; her eyes were on the scars on my wrist.

"Rose I tried more than once. The smell of the blood would make me pass out, but I always woke up. It was after my fifth try that Dad took me to the hospital and had me committed," I explained to her, so she would understand.

"Does Jasper know all of this?" She asked.

"I know he knows that I tried multiple times, but I am not sure if he knows how many and where and what I tried." I told her looking down at the floor feeling ashamed of what I had tried.

"Bella, I think it's best for you to open up to him and tell him everything. Don't hold back. I know you still have some anger inside of you; I can see the pain in your eyes," she told me this trying to sound sincere.

"Rose, I am scared to let it all come out," I told her, which was the truth.

"Bella, only you can decide when the time is right, just remember the longer you hold it in the harder it will be to let it out. I know that you don't hold me as responsible as the others, since we were not friends back then," she told me, and I nodded as I knew what she was trying to say.

After picking out a couple of suits, Rose took me to get some food. I ate in the car on the way home. It was the best burger and fries I had ever eaten, well not really, just the best in a very long time. Rose complained about the smell the whole way home saying she could not understand how I could eat that stuff, and I told her I don't know how she could drink blood. We ended up laughing as we pulled into the driveway.

"One day you will be drinking blood also so get used to the idea," she said as she opened her door.

I sat there for a few moments thinking about what she had just said. Do I still want to become like them? Do I want to be with Jasper for all eternity? He told me last night, he wanted to hold me for all eternity, but is that truly what I want now? I guess I had sat there longer than I thought as Rose came back out of the house.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, just thinking sorry," I said as I started to get out of the car.

I went and sat in the living room still thinking about what I wanted out of life. When Rose brought in a plate of food for dinner, it set me off. I threw the plate at her causing it to break.

"I can cook for myself. I am not that incapable," I yelled picking up something off the table and throwing it at her also.

From there I went on a little rant throwing and yelling. I was so frustrated and tired of people trying to run my life. When I ran out of stuff to throw, I sank down to the floor and just cried. I was still on the floor crying when Jasper came home. I think he spoke to Rose asking what happened, but I can't be sure.

He tried to hold me, but I pushed him away. He started to calm me but after a few moments, I could no longer feel his calm.

"Bella, how are you shutting me out?" He asked sounding curious.

I just looked at him then picked up the book that was beside me on the floor and threw it at him. I am not sure, how long I cried on the floor or when I was taken up stairs, but I woke in the bed sometime during the night wrapped in his arms, and I felt safe and loved. I needed to use the bathroom, so I moved out of his arms. He looked at me as to ask where I was going. I looked at him and said bathroom. My walker was not next to the bed so Jasper had to help me into the bathroom.

I would not let him stay. I was not ready for him to see all the scars, not knowing which ones he knows about. When I was ready to be taken back to bed I called for him, and he carried me to bed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked softly.

"No," was my only answer as I curled up against him, so I could go back to sleep.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt her when she woke up, and at first she was confused to where she was but once she remembered she calmed down. I had not thought she would wake up before I left for work, so I had not brought in any clean clothes to put on. I grabbed the towel, dried off and threw it around my waist. This was going to be interesting to see what emotions I would be feeling off of her.

I walked out and went straight for the clothes. It's very rare that I wear any sort of underwear and when I do its boxers or boxer briefs, but I was not in the mood to go that route today. I could only feel her eyes on me as I moved around the room. I could feel her emotions, or should I say emotion, but it was not until I dropped the towel to pull on my pants that if felt the second one of shock.

Why was she shocked, had she never seen the male body naked before? I had been enjoying the feel of her lust and was thrown by this new emotion. Knowing that she had been feeling lust I just had to know if she liked what she saw.

When I asked her, she answered yes and blushed, and I could feel her embarrassment. I told her that she did not need to feel embarrassed. That was when she stammered that she had never seen a male nude before.

I told her that I have so much to teach her and show her, but now was not the time as I needed to get to work and Rose should be here anytime to get her to her Bothell for her new Physical Therapy Evaluation. I wanted to make sure that she understood that it was an evaluation and not a session. I kissed her gently before leaving for work.

It was weird not having her there. I found that I was more focused on my current patients not worryin' about her. A few times throughout the day I had thought about calling and checking on her, but I did not want her thinking that I was going to control her like he did.

I knew that without a doubt, I wanted to spend all eternity with her, and will have to talk to her very soon about this. It was all up to her if she wanted that or not. I know that the family had hurt her so much that she may not want to be part of the family.

I went for my hunt before heading towards the house. The closer I got home the stronger her emotions were hitting me. It was just like before at the hospital. She was full of rage. What in the world did Rose do to set her off? I pulled up to the house, jumped out of my car and ran into the house first asking Rose what happened in a tone that I knew Bella could not hear.

She told me that everything was fine until she gave Bella a plate with her dinner on it. When I first tried to calm her, I could feel it working for a minute or two, and then it was like it was hitting a solid wall. I was shocked and confused for a moment then I got curious at how she was doing it.

"Bella, how are you shutting me out?" I asked.

When the answer came it was not what I wanted to hear or expected. It was her hitting me with the book she had just picked up off the floor and threw it at me. I sat down in front of her wanting and needing to be close. I wished there was something I could do for her. She is my mate, and I have this need to show her how much I love and care, and that we can get through all this, but she has not let me help. I was getting frustrated with her when she started crying, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking back and forth.

I was not sure what to do, but Rose told me just to let her cry herself to sleep. I lost all track of time waiting for her to cry herself to sleep, but as soon as I knew for sure that she was out, I picked her up and carried her up to our bed. I held her close to me, caressing her hair telling her repeatedly that I loved her and was here for her.

She woke up sometime later needing to use the restroom. I had not brought up her walker so I had to carry her. I could feel her frustration at this. I waited outside the bathroom not wanting to upset her any more. When she was ready, I carried her back to bed.

I needed to know if she wanted to talk about it, so I asked her, and she gave me that one word 'No'. As I held her, I felt her emotions jumping around. One second she would be hateful the next she was full of lust and desire.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N As always I don't own twilight just the twisted mind that wrote this story. Thanks again to Kim Rathbone for helping me get this ready to repost.**

**Chapter 22**

**Jasper's POV**

I hated leaving her with her emotions all over the place, but once again, I had to get to the hospital. I had been in my office all of one minute when the phone rang, and I heard the panicking voice of Nyx.

"Nyx, slow down, I can't understand you," which was a lie. I had understood her, but only because of what I am, no human would have been able to understand her though.

"**My mom, who for the longest time wanted nothing to do with me, now wants me to share her with a new baby. Why? Why can't I be enough for her?"** She cried into the phone.

"Nyx, I don't know what to say, but if you want to come in and talk to me, I am more than willing to talk this through with you and your mom," I told her.

"**I just want my mom to love me," **she cried not really listening to what I had just said.

"Nyx, is your mom there with you?" I asked her hoping I could talk to her mom.

"**No, she went shopping for the new baby and left me here alone,"** When she said that I got angry, we had worked so hard for the past nine months to bring them closer together. How could she just push her aside like this?

"Nyx, when your mom gets home have her call me no matter what time it is," I told her trying to hold onto my cool.

Nyx hung up before I even got confirmation that she would have her mom call me. I knew I was going to have words with her. I just might lose my license for going off on her with the way I feel right now. It was bad enough that Nyx had to resort to what she did to be put in this place and now that she was living and acting like any normal child her age, they spring this on her. What do they think they are doing? She is a nine-year-old child who needs to feel the love of her parents.

I took me an hour to calm down enough for me to go and talk with Tabby. Over the past few months, she has slowly opened up, but was still withholding something big. I could tell from her emotions. As always, she seems to talk around what is the main problem. Our hour together was up before I could push her, and I knew I needed to start pushing her, so we could get to the bottom of why she cuts.

The rest of the day came and went, and Nyx's mom never called. I will have to make a call to them tomorrow. I went and did my nightly hunting and headed back home. Once again, I could feel Bella's rage as I neared the house.

I think I am going to have to have Rose put all my breakable stuff away as the lamp had been smashed against the wall. Rose said that PT went fine when I asked if that could be what set her off. When Bella finally calmed down, just like last night, she cried herself to sleep.

Friday seemed to be much like Thursday in the fact that Tabby would not talk to me, in fact, she told me to go to hell. Little did she know that I already lived there. I called Nyx's mom, who told me bluntly to butt out of their life, that I was no longer needed. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I did what any good person would do, I let her know I was always a phone call away if needed.

Thomas came in for his weekly appointment, and he was smiling telling me that a girl asked him to the last dance of the year. His food journal showed me that, he was once again slowly increasing what he ate, but still the calories were lower than they should be, and I did point that out to him to which he replied that he was trying.

Rose has plans to spend the whole weekend in Canada with Emmett, once again leaving me with Bella, an emotional roller-coaster to myself. I was not sure what I would find when I got home, but everything seemed calm.

Friday night went fine, no emotional out breaks, and we even made out a bit. I wanted so much to claim her as mine, but I knew we needed to talk about the future first. I would do that sometime this weekend. We sat on the couch watching a movie instead.

I let my mind wander to the things I want to show and teach Bella. I was pulled back to the here and now when I heard Bella yawn. I picked her up and carried her up to our room.

"I can't wait until I can walk on my own again," she said as I sat her on the stool in the bathroom.

"What, you don't like being in my arms?" I said sounding hurt.

"It's not that, but I need my independence. I don't know how much more of this, I can take, being waited on hand and foot." She said sounding irritated that I did not understand her.

This has to be what has been setting off her rage, since she has been home. Maybe until she has full use of her limbs again we can move into the rooms at the back of the house that is like a small in-law apartment, this way she can use her walker, and do things for herself. I will show her this tomorrow and ask because the way her emotions are right now it might set her off.

I left the bathroom, so she could do her nightly routine. I so want to see what my beautiful mate looks like, but I don't want to push her when her emotions are already going wild. I went down and got her walker knowing she would need it if she woke during the night to use the bathroom.

When she woke, she was pleased that I had brought up her walker, not noticing it last night. She asked me to carry her clothes into the bathroom, so she could get dressed. I gladly did that for her as she slowly made her way. It was hard to watch her struggle with the walker, but I am trying to be patient and understanding that she needed her independence also. After placing her clothes on the counter top I left and went down stairs to start some breakfast listening to her as she got ready for her day. When I heard the bathroom door open, I ran up the stairs, so I could bring her down.

When she saw that I had cooked her breakfast, she started yelling at me. Shit! Rose did say that she wanted to try and cook for herself. How could I forget that? She only reminded me last night before she left. I sure was starting this day off wrong.

I was pleased when she ate the food I cooked though. It was just scrambled eggs and bacon with toast and juice. As she ate, we talked with me telling her about the rooms in the back of the house here on the first floor. I let her clean up as best as possible not wanting to make the same mistake twice with her.

After she got done doing all that she could I finished up putting the washed dishes away. I then showed her the little apartment at the back of the house and asked if this would be okay for us until she regained full movement. She agreed that it would make her feel better about herself, so we went upstairs and got us our clothes to place in the closet and drawers of the dresser, after retrieving our bathroom stuff we went to watch some TV.

I followed her when she got up to fix herself some lunch, which she had to ask me to help take out the sandwich fixings. I could see, as well as feel her frustrations when she tried to do it by herself.

"It's going to take time," I told her hoping that it would calm her down.

"Time. I am so sick of people telling me it will take time," she yelled at me.

I tried to send her some calm as this is not how I had seen our weekend going, but as like the other night, I could not get it to her and just let her have her little rant. I have never felt so helpless as I do right now. How can I help the one that owns my soul if she will not let me?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I took it out to see a text from Peter.

**Trouble is coming.**

What the fuck, why does he always have to be so cryptic?

After she got done with her little rant, she wanted to go and lie down for a bit so I followed her to the bedroom, so I could lie with her and show her just how much I loved and wanted her. As I joined her on the bed, I rolled over so I could look at her and touch her. I kissed her trying to show her how I felt about her.

I could feel her lust as well as her arousal as I kissed down her jawbone to her ear and back to her lips. At first, I was careful where I caressed knowing that Fuckward had never taken even a kiss as far as I have. What an idiot he is, she tastes so divine, and I can't wait to taste her cum. As I near one of her breasts I felt her stiffen a bit, but pushed it aside as I needed to feel her, needed her to know that I could make her feel wonderful things.

I needed to claim my mate, my patience was running out. As soon as I touched it, she pushed me away with all her strength, so I backed up and looked at her with my eyes filled with lust, want and need to claim my mate.

"Jas, I can't, it's too soon."

"Bella, you are mine and I will never hurt you, and I know you want me as much as I want you," I told her a little forcefully.

"I am going to take a shower, then I'm taking a nap," she told me sitting up and grabbing her walker.

Fuck this all. She can't do this to me. I felt her lust and smelt her arousal. I still feel her lust from the bathroom. I started to leave the room. I opened and then closed the door deciding to wait for her on the bed, so we could talk about this.

I heard the shower shut off and knew she would be out here soon. I hear her complain when she realized that she had not taken in any clean underwear. She opened the door and walked over to the dresser to grab what she needed. She had wrapped the towel snugly about her.

I could tell she had no clue I was in the room from her emotions that had changed from the lust to guilt. What the hell is she feeling guilty for? Leading me on? I was about to say something when she dropped the towel to put on her clean underwear. At first, I was pleased, I got finally to see her, but as my eyes traveled down her body to take the view fully in I saw the scars that could only have been caused by a blade of some sort.

Fuck how many times had she tried to kill herself and why was this information not in her records? I knew about the ones on her wrist, but not those on her thighs. I felt the rage building in me. I could not stop the growl that emanated from deep inside my chest. My mate had tried more than once to take herself from me.

Bella hearing my growl turned, almost losing her balance in the process, but was able to recover.

"Jasper, what the hell are you doing in here I heard you leave," she yelled at me only to cause me to growl once again.

"Bella, do not lie to me, how many fucking times did you try to kill yourself?" I yelled right back.

I could feel her fear. For the first time since I met her over six years ago she fears me or any vamp for that matter. My mate fears me; I can't have this. She just stood there for a moment before she answered.

"Five times," she yelled as she let herself sink to the floor of the room.

"You tried five fucking times to take yourself from this world and me," I yelled back at her standing from the bed.

"He left me, broke me. I had nothing to live for," she spat back with venom laced in her voice.

"Bella, look at me." I told her.

I waited until she looked at me. "Bella, you are mine and I will claim you as such."

Once again, her fear spiked as I closed in on my mate, whom I was going to claim. I guess I was so focused on her that I had not smelt or heard him enter the house let alone the room. I did feel myself flying into the wall and then him standing in front of me with his hand still around my neck.

"Major calm down; you don't want to do this now you will hurt her," my brother said.

It was then that I realized somewhere the Major had come out, and he is right. The Major would not be the right person to claim Bella the first time. We stood there; he wasn't letting me go as Char helped Bella back to the bathroom to get dressed.

**Bella's POV**

Thursday I hated PT officially now two hours of pure hell. We started off stretching. This was something that I was used to, then we went to the weight room and this burned and hurt more than I ever thought possible, from there we went into the pool and then back to stretching. Rose would push me more than the new PT doctor, and he even questioned her on it and she told him that she could tell by the look in my eyes that I was about to give up, which she was right.

Thursday night I had another break down and the lamp got thrown into the wall. I was getting so frustrated with everyone having to wait on me hand and foot. I had to deal with it when I was in the hospital, but now I want to do all that I am capable of doing.

Friday PT was the same and I could tell that this was going to be my regular routine and so I was going to have to learn to deal with two hours of pure hell five days a week. I was hoping that it would help and I would not have to be here that long.

Saturday when Jasper showed me the little apartment in the back, I fell in love with it and yes, it would make my life easier being able to do as much as possible for myself. I wasn't prepared for how much energy it took even to try and fix my own lunch. Maybe I will have to rethink this a bit. I needed to lie down and try and gain some energy back.

I was glad when Jasper chose to lie down with me and when he started to kiss me and caress me, it set my body tingling, and I wanted more, but when he touched my breast, I freaked. I was not ready for this; I know my body says it is, but my mind says it's not. I pushed him away and thankfully; he backed up. I told him I was going to take a shower.

As I showered, I heard the door open and close, so I knew he had left to give me my space that I desperately needed at this time. I had wanted to get out of that room so fast that I had not taken in any fresh underwear to put on. I wrapped the towel around me tightly so it would not fall down and went to get my fresh underwear.

When I heard the growl after I dropped the towel I turned to see what was in the room with me. I was glad that I was able to turn and not end up on the floor for a change but seeing the black eyes of Jasper frightened me. I could tell it was not because he needed to feed, but was not sure why, then it hit me. He saw my scars.

I yelled at him causing him to growl once again. As he stood, I noticed his posture had changed as he now stood straight and tall, like someone in charge does. His shoulders were pulled back and squared off; his head was back with his chin out front. I could picture him in his military uniform, and I had to say that thought scared the shit out of me.

When he spoke to me, it was not in the loving, caring manner that he has been using on me, but a demanding tone underlined as a command. This was not my Jasper standing there, and it took me a moment to answer him. I knew I had to tell the truth, so I did.

This just seemed to piss him off more. I was getting so scared when he told me that he was going to claim me as his. I just knew I was going to die. My fear spiked again I was in overload. I wanted to go back to that place in my head and hide.

I heard more than saw Jasper hit the wall. I had closed my eyes, and it was not until I felt arms around me that I opened them. I had never been so glad to see Char, in my life. She took me to the bathroom, helped me get dressed and explained to me what I had seen. He was the demon who lives deep inside of Jasper only known to the vampire world as The Major.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I flaked I got this chapter back from Kim last week and never down loaded it in fact I deleted the email and had to go find it. Grrrrrrrrrr somedays my mind just don't seem to work right... Stress does that to me... Friday hubby has hopefuly the last of the tests they needed before they open his chest and replace a valve in his heart. Kim Thank you for all your help in fixing this so it can be reposted.**

**Chapter 23**

**Bella's POV**

Char and I stayed in the bathroom while she explained to me more about the life they had lived with Maria, along with the fact that Jasper was hers, and Peters sire, so the connection, they had was deeper than normal vamps that might roam together.

She talked to me more about what it meant to be a mate and what it meant to be the mate of The Major. I knew Jasper's story, but hearing things through Char's eyes opened mine more. She told me that even in the Major mode on a normal day Jasper would never hurt me; he was underlined with anger that I had tried taking my own life.

Char asked me some questions about how the whole thing went down and when I told her that I had pushed him away when he had touched my breast through my shirt, and it freaked me out.

She looked at me funny.

"Girl are you crazy? You had already pushed his buttons, no wonder the Major was in the mood he was in when we got here." Char said still looking at me funny.

"He told me no man would ever want me, and that I was too ugly and undesirable. Why would Jasper feel differently towards me? My body wants to feel his touches, but my mind says that I am ugly and undesirable, and at that moment, my mind won over what my body wanted." I said as I heard a few growls.

"When I see that fucking bastard again his head will not be given back to him; he will be burned to the ground." I heard Jasper say from the other room.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and any man would desire you." Char said stroking my hair then added, "Shit girl, I find you desirable and would love to have a roll in the sack with you."

I had to laugh and look at her with a look that said she had to be blind or crazy...maybe even both.

"Bella, it takes a pretty special woman for Char to want to roll in the sack with them and Char never lies, like some vamps, we are learning lie way too much and deserve to die for what has been said and done to you." I heard Peter say.

Char talked to me for a little while longer before my stomach growled letting all of us know that I needed food. Since my walker was still in the other room, I allowed Char to help me to the walker, but that was all. As I entered the small kitchen knowing what I learned early in the day I did ask for help getting out the food. And once I had prepared it, I asked for Char to place my plate on the table.

I asked where the guys were as I had not seen them, and she told me that they went to hunt after Peter had made his last statement. I also asked her how do I get my mind and body in tune so that I won't push Jasper away. I did not want to give him the wrong impression again. She told me that I needed to talk with Jasper about this, not her, as this was something, we were going to have to work out.

Now that I was out of the hospital, Jasper has needs that his mate needs to fill, as a vamp can only put off claiming their mate for so long. I gave her a funny look knowing the sick game, I had been part of. Seeing my look Char told me that those two are just sick, and she doesn't understand why or how they were able to put it off for so long.

Char helped me as little as possible clean the kitchen back up.

"Char, why are you and Peter here? Did the twins see him attack me?" I asked.

"The twins did not see that, but there is trouble coming, and so we're here to help keep you safe. It is Jasper's job, not mine, to inform you of what danger lies ahead." Char told me as we heard the front door open.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper call my name as he entered the room.

"I know you are sorry, please don't say it. It's already forgotten." I told him as he sat beside me.

"There is so much we need to talk about if you are ready to open up to me. I will do my best not to push you." He told me caressing my cheek.

The things he makes my body feel from such a simple touch I still don't understand, but I am willing to explore those needs, or at least I want to explore those needs.

"I don't think I am ready to talk any more tonight," I told him.

"That's fine. Can I explain to you why Char and Peter showed up when they did?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want you ever to keep things from me like he did." I told him knowing he would understand what I was saying.

"It seems that very soon Victoria will figure out where you are as she decides to follow your dad up here when he visits next. Not knowing when he was coming, they came this weekend to make sure they were here to help protect you." He told me looking into my eyes the whole time.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," I told him leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

He pulled me tight against him, and I stiffened a little, he let me go looking at me for a minute before speaking. "You are the most exquisite person I have ever known; don't let his lies destroy you. Yes, I still feel I need to claim you as mine, but I know that it needs to be what you want and not just me. I will be patient until you are ready. Please my love, let me teach you how to feel the joys that only a mate can create?"

I was scared to answer him for fear of setting him off again, yet I knew I had to give him an answer.

"You have to understand the only relationship I have ever had was with him, and his kisses were chaste compared to the way you kiss me. I want to move forward in our relationship, but I am scared I will disappoint you," I explained to him.

"All you can do Darlin', is to try and remember that I love, and I want you in every way possible. Some things may not be possible for us to do until you are changed if that is still what you want, but we can take this one step at a time," He said to me caressing my cheek.

I found myself leaning into his caresses. How did I get so lucky to have this walking God love me so much? I have to learn to deal with my fears, and I know talking to him about them will help him understand my fears better.

I excused myself to use the restroom and found Jasper waiting for me on the bed when I came out. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"You tell me what I can do, where I can touch you," He said lifting my chin and turning my face, so I was looking into his eyes.

"I think tonight I just want you to hold me and kiss me, maybe in a few days I will have everything settled in my mind, and we can try you touching me in other places," I told him wanting to be honest.

He carried my night clothes into the bathroom, so I could get ready for bed before rejoining him and seeing if my mind would listen to my body and not the other way around. I hate how slow I move and how it hurts still to stand for long periods of time. I hope that this PT works fast as I don't think I can take much more of this.

I finished up and headed back into the room to find Jasper lying on the bed this time without a shirt on. I did enjoy the view the other morning; maybe he will let me touch him. It might help relax me and seeing him enjoying my touches just might help my brain.

"Darlin' you're blushing, what are you thinking about?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Touching you," I answered back.

"That's the plan. You touch me tonight, and I touch you tomorrow. We will take this one step at a time." He told me as I climbed into bed.

He still had all the lights on in the room, and I could now see all the scars on his body. He had shown me a few when he was telling his story, and Char showed me a bunch today and said that Jasper had four times as many, since he had been fighting a lot longer than she had.

I found myself tracing and then kissing his scars. At first, he just moaned at my touch, but soon he was purring. I looked at him.

"We only purr for our true mates. It's a sign of contentment," he said answering my question before I could ask it.

I went back to my tracing and kissing his scars. I was enjoying the feel of his chest and the sounds that were coming from him because of my touches. After kissing all the scars on his upper chest, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, yawning as I pulled back to look at him one more time.

"Darlin' it's ok to go to sleep. Y body and mind need it. I will be right here, don't worry," he told me kissing me once again.

Sunday I spent most of the day talking with Peter and Char. Jasper just sat next to me caressing my arm, my shoulder, whatever he could touch. Peter told me his story, of how he woke from his burn to the red eyes of Jasper looking at him. He explained that upon seeing all those scars that he scooted back into the closest corner and shook with fear.

He said it did not take long for him to learn that 'The God of War' was the most feared vampire in the universe, but also learned to respect him on the battlefield, and it took a few years of working together before the friendship developed.

He explained he always felt the connection to him, but that was because he was his sire and the bond is always strong between those that you create. That got me thinking about Jasper and Maria and when I asked about that, my answer was three growling vampires. This told me that this was not the time or place to ask more questions about her.

Peter also explained to me how Jasper had asked him to kill off all the yearlings that were no longer of use and how when it was Char's turn, he explained to him that she was his mate, and he could not and would not let her be destroyed. So Jasper just let them go and a few years later they came back for him.

Char helped me with each of my meals, since I can't carry anything, but I can stand and cook if someone helps me put it all together. I felt a sisterly bond to Char and knew we were going to be great friends. Rose came home just before I headed off to bed.

My week at PT went much like last week. Rose said I was doing great, but I begged to differ with her; I was not doing, as well as I wanted. My nights have been filled with Jasper letting me explore his body, but in turn I had to let him explore mine. I was now ok with having my shirt off and let him caress and even suck on my tits.

Oh, the feelings that creates in me when he gently nips my nipples. I have now experienced my first orgasm, and Jasper swears he did not play with my emotions. That it was me letting my body enjoy what he was doing to it.

Dad called on Friday night to say he would be up tomorrow to visit, and that next weekend, he wanted me to come down there and visit. Was I ready to go back to Forks? Just, the thought of it sent shivers through me.

**Jasper POV**

Peter held onto me even after Char and Bella had made their way into the bathroom.

Somewhere during all this we had sat down and now Peter was behind me holding my arms tightly against my chest. He was talking softly into my ear reminding me of who and what Bella is.

I am so appalled that I had come so close to losing it, most likely scaring her in the process. We sat there listening to the girls as Char calmed her down explaining to her what she had seen.

Yes, the Major had made himself known to his mate in the wrong way.

I wanted to go and find the fucker when she told Char what he said to her. Bella is and always will be an exquisite creature. Peter told me that it was not time to deal with him again, but it would be sooner than either of us expected. I will take the mother fucker's head, and this time will burn it. Ok, so my brother is being cryptic as always, as I had hoped never to see him again after the last time.

I was glad when Char told her story to Bella, and I knew Peter would have to do his also. I wanted to be in that room with her, holding her to affirm the words Char was telling her. I desired her in a way that I have never desired a woman before.

When we heard Bella's stomach growl, Peter told me that we should hunt, and we quickly left. I was pleased that Bella was even willing to be in the same room as me when we got back, let alone her letting me touch her in any manner.

I was more than willing to let her know why they had shown up when I heard her questions as we entered the house. Peter had explained it all to me while I was hunting. I was never going to keep stuff from her.

We talked a while longer about her feelings, and all that had come up in her talk with Char. I was so glad to hear that she did want to try and move forward. I carried her night clothes into the bathroom, so she could get ready for bed. I decided I would try something; hopefully, it will open her mind to letting me touch her. So when she came out of the bathroom, she found me lying on the bed with only sleep pants on.

I loved how she blushed when looking at me. What blew me away was the look in her eyes and when I asked her about the blush, she said she was thinking about touching me. Yes. Oh, how I wanted her to touch me. I had all the lights on in the room, so she could see all my scars. As I was hoping if she saw mine, it would easy her mind on hers.

I laid there as she saw the scars and traced one with her finger then placed a kiss on it. She did that to everyone on my chest all this had me purring. At one point, she had stopped what she was doing to ask a question about my purring, and I answered before she could even phrase the question. once I told her it was only a mate who could bring another vamp to the state where they purr, she went back to tracing and kissing my scars.

Every night that week, it was her touching me or me touching her. Thursday night while I was caressing, sucking, and nipping her nipples, I caused her to have an orgasm. It was a sight that I would like to repeat nightly for all eternity.

My workweek was nothing to write home about as Tabby still skirted around the main problem. Thomas was on his high from his first date, dance, and kiss. I have not heard anything from Nyx or her parents and that did worry me, but nothing I can do about it at this time.

When Bella told me, her dad was coming to see her, I knew this was the weekend Victoria was going to find out where Bella was, and I was so thankful that Peter and Char were here to help keep me grounded and out of trouble along with keeping Bella safe.

I knew that I would have to start making a plan to deal with Victoria, as soon as she made it known that she was coming after Bella.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N As we all know Kim Rathbone is awesome and if it weren't for her this chapter would not be here right now. **

**Chapter 24**

**Jasper's POV**

I have been enjoying our time together touching and exploring. I have been fighting my nature to claim my mate, wanting her to be healed fully before I claim her like I so wanted. I can still feel her emotions changing from moment to moment. I know that this is normal for her type of break down, but she also needs to learn that she had control of what had happened to her.

I was worried about the visit this weekend, not because Victoria was going to find out where Bella was, but because of her emotions. I knew it was a matter of time before she had another breakdown, and I did not want her dad to see it.

I have been talking to Siobhan at work, and she agrees with me that Bella needs to realize that she had control over everything that happened, and that it was not just Edward's words to her in the forest or the fact that the whole family left her. She made the choice not to live without us.

From the roller coaster of emotions that I have been getting off her the past few days, I believe, deep down, that she understands this as I keep getting glimpses of guilt. When we are alone in the bedroom at night, I have tried to get her to open up and talk to me as her mate and not her therapist, since I am no longer that, but she does not want to talk. So, I have let it slide for now.

I noticed that on Saturday morning when she was cooking breakfast for herself that she did not need my help. She is now able to stand without the support of the walker for a few minutes at a time. I could feel how much this pleases her.

She did allow me to clean up for her as she said her body was getting tired again. We were not sure what time Charlie would show up. So, we did what any normal family would do. Peter and Emmett were playing one of the game systems; Rose and Char were talking about redecorating, and Bella was reading a book. I went to my office to do some work as I have been putting off writing in my charts, so I could get home to Bella.

I had just finished up my last chart when I could smell them. I did not know that Charlie was bringing anyone with him. I thought to myself that it must be Jacob and possibly his dad. I walked out of my office and into the living room.

Peter talked to me in a tone that Bella could not hear and said that there were at least four of the wolves, which he could smell, but only one in the car. Did they know that Victoria was following them?

When the door bell rang, I went and answered the door. Charlie greeted me and then introduced Jacob. Billy had met me at the hospital the time he came up with Charlie to see Bella. So, I just greeted him and welcomed them all into my home.

I led them into the family room where Bella was reading. Jacob ran to her and pulled her out of her chair to give her a huge hug, causing me to growl, which I covered up with a cough. I introduced the rest of my family. Charlie asked where Esme and Carlisle and the twins were, and I told him that they were off looking at colleges. That got him to on the subject of school.

"Bella, do you plan on finishing up school now that you are better?" Charlie asked her.

I could feel her fear and apprehension on the matter.

"Dad, I think I am a little too old to go back to school. I will just get my GED and be done with it," she told him firmly.

"Bella, a GED is not the way to go if you want to go to college and make something of yourself," he replied back to her.

"Dad, I don't want to go to college," she said causing her dad to gasp.

"Bella, you used to dream about college, what's changed?" He asked her sounding upset.

"Dad, I think we all know that I have changed. I am not the same person who tried to kill herself multiple times five years ago." She said sounding like she was going to blow.

"Charlie let's drop this. We don't need to upset her. Her emotions are still all over the place, and she has been known to throw things at anyone in the room," I said hoping this will end this line of questions.

"You're right sorry. I won't push you to go to school right now, but this is not over young lady," her dad said.

I knew the shit was going to hit the fan after that last part of his statement. So, did Rose and Char, who all of a sudden said they were going shopping and to call if we needed them to pick up anything.

I just stepped back and let her have her rant. As always, anything in her reach was thrown. I just lost another lamp, thankfully it did not hit her dad, but the book did. Charlie, Billy and Jacob just stood there as she yelled and screamed that this was her life, and she can do with it as she pleases and that she is not a child any longer.

When she calmed down Charlie said the wrong thing once again setting her off when he said that maybe living, here was not best for her and that if she wanted, he would get her and Jake a place near the center and Jake could help her with her PT. This caused me to growl once again.

The pain I felt as she started yelling at him again was on a new level for her. When she told him to get out and never come back that shocked me. The hurt I could feel from him was immense. He was close to tears as they left.

I tried to calm Bella down, but once again, it would not work, and I could no longer feel her either. I decided that it was time to call Siobhan, so she could help bring my Bella back to me. Us three guys went outside so Siobhan could deal with her alone. We headed off following the smells of the wolves, which we could tell not all had left when Jake did.

When we hit one of the parks not far from the house, we found Sam, the alpha of the pack, with two others waiting for us.

"Leech, the red head followed. Do you think you can take her if needed to, do you want our help?" Sam said as I approached them.

"We can take her. We have three very experienced fighters, but thank you for the offer. And please, still keep an eye on Charlie. I know you must know what happened today," I replied back.

"Yes, is she really going to be alright? Charlie wants his little girl back," Sam told me.

"His little girl died that day in the woods; she will never be her again." I said, not wanting to say what I really felt.

I agreed to call if, for some reason, we needed Sam and the pack to help out with Victoria, but I very much doubted that would happen. We did not go back to the house until Siobhan called me and told me Bella was sleeping, and that we would have some stuff to talk about when she woke up.

I thanked her for her help before joining Bella in the bedroom. I just laid there watching her breathe, wishing that I could feel her emotions. I hated that at times she was able to shut me out. All this hinted that when I changed her, she was going to be powerful in her own right.

Oh, how I wanted to change her, so I could claim her in every way possible. As I was thinking about all the things, I wanted to do to my beautiful mate, my phone rang with an incoming text message. I quickly opened it to see who it was from and what it said.

**Look to the news, the trouble will start soon.**

At first, I thought it was from Peter as it was as cryptic as he talks then I noticed it was from Michael. Guess he has spent too much time around Peter. I slipped out of the bedroom to let the guys know what Michael had said. Peter said he knew it was going to be soon, but why look to the news.

I heard Bella's breathing change and knew she would be awake soon, so I went back to be with her. We can talk about Michael's warning later. Bella smiled at me when she woke up. I still could not feel her emotions, but her smile told me that she was glad I was there.

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe my dad. I have known for a long time that he wanted me with Jake, even when I was dating him, he always said Jake would be better for me. I could never feel for Jake in that way. He is more of a brother to me than anything and always will be.

Dad crossed a line today that I am not sure I can ever forgive him for it. When I heard Siobhan's voice, I knew it must have gotten pretty bad for Jasper to call her. She explained to me all that she knew, and then it hit me. I sent my dad away and told him to never come back.

I don't need him in my life if I am going to have Jasper change me soon. I know I need to let him know that once I am walking again that I want to be changed.

Siobhan disagrees with that saying that I should not be changed until I am fully healed. We talked about everything I have told her in the past. She kept hinting at something, and it finally dawned on me what it was. Yes, the Cullen's leaving me was the catalyst, but I still had control over how I handled it.

I had felt so broken, used, and abandoned by the family I wanted and needed in my life, so I felt I had no right to live. I know now that he, and she manipulated the family just like they had me all in the name of the game, so to speak.

Siobhan helped me to understand that I had made some pretty bad choices, and that I needed to accept the blame for what I had done to myself. I told her it was not an easy thing to do as little things keep reminding me of what took place all those years ago, just because of a little paper cut.

She pushed me to accept that I could have handled it all differently. By the end of our chat, I understood what she was saying, and yes, I could have handled the whole thing differently, but if I had, would I have my mate now? This was something we would never know.

I have to live in the present and put the past behind me as best as possible. Siobhan explained that from time to time, no matter what is going on in my life, I will remember the dark days, and it will cause me pain, but as long as I talk it out things will be alright.

She made sure that I knew that if I ever needed her, she will always be just a phone call away. It was good to know that even after I was changed if I needed her, she would be there to help me.

I started to yawn and all the emotions and holding them inside has drained me. Siobhan encouraged me to go take a nap, and that she would stay until Jasper got back. I thanked her for helping me once again. I fell asleep thinking of all the things Jasper could do to me once I allowed him to change me.

I felt him near me as I always do, so I could not help, but smile as I opened my eyes to look into his. I have never felt so much love in all my years as I do from him. I knew we had lots to talk about.

"Hey you," I said just looking at him.

"How are you doing Darlin'?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"I am much better now, sorry for that," I told him as he caressed my cheek.

"Darlin', I am always here for you if you want to talk," he informed me once again.

"I know and I thought I was fine until today," I explained to him.

"So, did you mean what you said about never seeing your dad again?" He asked me.

"Yes, if I am going to have you change me; it will be easier this way. I already don't speak to my mom much, so it won't hurt as much to miss her, but Charlie has been a big part of my life. He opened the door for me to push him out with his words, and I did; what was best for both of us," I said as the tears started to fall.

"Darlin', you can always take back those words you spoke if you want him in your life until I do change you." He said placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I want to be changed as soon as I am able to walk on my own. Siobhan thinks my mind is ready as long as I remember that what happened over the past five years was really my own fault, and I do understand that the words he said in the woods and the family leaving me was only the catalyst, but it was my choosing that nearly destroyed me," I explained as he pulled me close to him.

"Darlin' you tell me when you want to be changed, and I will so gladly do it. Just hearing you say it makes me so happy," He told me right before kissing me with more passion than ever before.

That kiss soon turned into more. As my shirt came off along with my bra, I could feel his cold tongue snake across my nipple causing me to moan, and then he gently sucked on it before nipping it. I was now lying on top of him needing to feel him as close as possible.

I tugged his shirt, off so I could touch him and place kisses across his chest and stomach. When he reached to undo my jeans, I stiffened a little.

"Darlin', I need to see and touch all of you. You know I would never hurt you." He said with just love in his voice.

I let him remove my jeans and underwear. If I was going to be nude in front of him, then he was going to be nude in front of me. And he got the idea when I reached for his button on his jeans. How did I get so lucky? He was an Adonis. I had felt him through his jeans over this past week, but seeing him was even better.

Never seeing a man before, I was a little nervous about his size as I do remember reading that the average man was only six inches, and he had to be closer to nine. Could we even go that far while I was still human?

He kissed me as his hand skimmed across my belly and down to my core. His touch was so light it tickled. He slipped one finger in between my lips and found my clit and gently rubbed it a few times before dipping down and into my hole.

I cried out in pleasure as he slowly moved his one finger in and out of my hole, while his thumb would rub my clit.

"That's it Darlin' let it go and let me watch you cum again," he told me right before he started sucking on my ear lobe.

I could feel it building up, and I was right there on the edge and when he inserted a second finger and curled them up hitting a spot that I never even knew was there before he sent me flying over the edge screaming his name and God's name, for that matter. He kissed me and just continued pumping in and out of me bringing me to a second orgasm in minutes.

"You are the most beautiful creature when you come," he said as he kissed down my body so his head was now between my legs.

I moaned as he blew on my sex before snaking his tongue across my lips. When he dipped it between the folds, I couldn't help but buck, my hips up to gain more friction. I needed the friction. All too soon I was coming again.

He kissed his way up, my body and to my lips, and I did not even give it a second thought as I returned his kiss showing him just how much I love him. I found my taste erotic, and it, just fueled my lust, which I shared with him.

"Darlin', I need you so bad," he said as he pushed in me and past my barrier.

I know he could feel my pain as I had myself fully opened to him, and I could see it in his eyes. He stayed still for a few moments and then started, slowly to move in and out of me. Once again, I could feel the building of my orgasm. As it grew closer, I could feel myself clamping down around Jasper.

"Shit Darlin' you're so warm and tight. I can't hold off any longer, come with me my love," he said as I felt him start to twitch inside and spill his seed, causing me to come harder than I had so far.


	25. Chapter 25

**A?N RL is very crazy right now and will only be getting crazier soon. You see hubby goes in on the 20th for a heart valve replacement, which will put him doing nothing for the rest of this year. Yup Karen has to get off her lazy ass and feed the anamils, learn how to drive the tractor, so I can put hay in the fields once winter gets here. They are mine so I should be the one that does it but hubby has always done it for me. Kim got this chapter to me yesterday, but I had to go cook dinner and then I ending up spending the rest of the evening watching TV with the family. Kim thank you for all your hard work and fixing my silly errors.**

**Chapter 25**

**Jasper's POV**

I can't believe that I let this go that far, I had not planned on taking her until she was healed. I needed to hunt before I do anything else. As soon as Bella was asleep, I could not help but run my fingers through her hair a few times remembering how warm and wet and how right it felt to be inside her. The Major still wanted to mark her as his, but I somehow have kept him at bay. I slipped my clothes back on and grabbed Emmett to go with me. I wanted at least three with Bella at all times, and no one hunts alone right now until Victoria is dealt with.

As we ran, we did catch her scent along with at least two others. I took out my phone and called to let Peter know. Emmett and I talked about how we both felt, that Bella needed to try and fix things with her dad. He has been the only constant in her life for the past five years. I know that her mom would come every once and awhile, but her dad had called at least once a month if not more to find out if there was any change in her status.

As we hunted, we stayed as close to each other as possible for safely. We did not need to lose anyone. Part of me wished that Michael and Michele were ready to be this close to human as we could use everyone possible. That gave me an idea, on the way home I called Carlisle to ask him the call the Denali's to see if they would come and help us dispose of this threat to my mate.

I was pleased when he said that he had no problem doing that, and he was pleased at the lengths, I was willing to go and keep his daughter safe. With smelling Victoria and two unknown vampires is changing how I think and plan what we need to do to ensure Victoria does not get past us and to Bella.

I looked in on Bella before taking a shower, just seeing her lying there so at peace, which warmed me in ways I never knew could happen. I had to hold myself back from waking her and claiming her once again. As I showered all the feelings and emotions that I felt last night as I claimed my mate came flooding back to me, and I had to take myself in hand to find the release my body so needed. I knew the next time I claimed her, it would be harder to keep the Major at bay. I soon joined the rest of the family in the living for a little planning session. Peter agreed with me that having the Denali's would help ensure that Bella was kept safe. He also agrees with me that three of us need to be with her at all times.

After everyone understood how important it was to follow the plan that Peter and I worked out, I decided that I had spent enough time away from Bella, so I went back to our room, and crawled in bed beside her and wrapped myself around her. This was where I belonged, close to her; I felt at peace whenever we touched.

I heard her stomach rumble before she started to wake up. I knew today was going to be rough as she might get mad at me for what I was going to say, but I really felt she needed to try, and make amends with her dad.

As soon as I looked into her eyes, I could see the unlined sadness. She was masking her feelings again. I knew without a doubt that her sadness was about telling her father to leave. So, this told me that she would be up for making amends with him.

I pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head, "Darlin', what has you so sad?"

"I miss him already and he hates me now," she told me as the tears started to fall.

"Darlin' we can fix this, if you want?" I told her.

"Do you think he will forgive me?" she asked me.

"Yes, Darlin' I do. Your dad loves you so very much. He will forgive you," I told her.

She cried for a few more minutes then climbed off the bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. I stayed where I was while she showered and got ready. When she came out, she glanced at me and headed towards our little kitchen.

I knew she would ask me for help if she needed it, so I followed. I wish she would let me feel her. I don't like this not feeling her emotions as she is so good a masking most of them that I can't even tell what they are by her body posture.

She fixed herself a light breakfast of strawberry pop tarts and coffee. She spent most of her time just sitting there staring off in space. I know from the past when she does this, she is doing one of two things, trying to forget what had happened or deep in thought to understand what has happened.

I sat next to her as she picked at her pop tarts and drank her coffee. I know the coffee had to be cold, by the time she got done with it. I wanted to encourage her to call her dad, but was unsure that now was the right time.

I watched as she got up and rinsed out her coffee cup and place it in the drain board. For the first time, that day I could feel her emotions, what I felt was that she was confused.

"Darlin', what has, you confused?"

"Last night, everything." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

I closed the space between us, pulling her close to me; I caressed her hair telling her how much I love her, and that she can talk to me about anything.

"Do you regret what happened?" I asked needing to know how she felt about last night.

"No," she answered looking up at me with eyes that radiated love.

I kissed her, showing her and sending as much passion and love as I could. When she moaned and I started to smell her arousal, I pulled away looked into her eyes and let her know that we would continue this a little later, but right now we needed to call her dad and see if he was willing to forgive her for what she had said yesterday. She agreed with me, but as she turned to reach for her phone, she looked at me and told me that I'd better, be ready for tonight. Her saying that caused me to growl, and she snickered as she dialed her dad's number.

I listened to her talk with her dad, and he said he would be here in about five hours, and they could sit down and talk. It was about that time my phone rang and Carlisle informed me that the Denali's where on their way down and should be here early tonight.

We joined the rest of the family in the family room, and I sat as I watched Bella, play video games with Emmett and Peter. I loved hearing her laugh and egg the guys on. This was glimpse into the Bella I want to have with me at all times, but knew that it would be sometime before she was this carefree young lady full time.

I know from all my years studying that it takes years sometimes a lifetime before someone is fully healed from such trauma. I knew I couldn't wait, a lifetime to change her, in fact; we haven't yet really talked about how or when she wanted to be changed. I do know that she wants to be with me for all eternity, and that is all I care about right now.

Bella was having, so much fun playing games with the guys that lunch came and went without Bella eating, her stomach growling let us know that she needed to take a break and eat. Rose and Char joined Bella in the kitchen this time for some, one on one girl talk.

I could smell the mutt before I even heard the car coming down the road. Why had he brought him here again? I guess I growled a little louder than I thought as Peter and Emmett both put down their controllers and walked over to me, each of them placing a hand on a shoulder. Ok, so Peter knows me well enough to know that I wanted to rip that mutt's throat out for even being in the same room as my mate.

I greeted the Chief and the Blacks at the door, led them into the family room. I told them to sit that Bella would be right with them. I told Peter and Em to meet me in the library and walked to let Bella know that her dad and friends were here.

**Bella's POV**

I slowly made my way into the living room. I was not sure why dad had brought them back with him. This was between us and not them. I hugged both Jake and Billy, before hugging my dad. I started by telling him I am sorry for the words I had said the day before. Dad said he understands that I am just confused these days.

That set me off right there. I am not confused at all I am just sick of people telling me what to do. I tried to calm myself down when Jake started spouting off that I was not safe with the Cullen's, they could not protect me like he could.

I told Jake that I was fine just where I was, and he got up and started pacing the floor.

"Bells, do you remember how you were when Sam found you, or the last time your Dad found you laying in your own blood, right before you ended up in the hospital."

"Jake, I will never forget what happened to me when he left me."

"Then why are you being so stubborn and staying with them and letting them control your life?"

"They don't control me."

"Bella, just look at yourself, you are walking with a walker. You're just started regaining your strength back enough to stand on your own two feet. You can't tell me that they do tell you what you can and cannot do. You need to listen to your dad, he never once let you down and was always at the hospital trying to get you to come back to him. He wants what is best for you. You will move in with me, we already have an apartment picked out, and I will make sure you stay safe and heal."

When Jake said that 'you will' I lost it, I was on my feet yelling and throwing anything I could get my hands on. I was so fed up with it all. Why can't people ask me what I want out of life and not tell me what I should do?

When I ran out of stuff to throw, I made my way to the front door and left. I needed time to think. I had seen the little park that sits at the corner, so that is where I headed hoping to find a quiet place to sit and think. How could Dad still not understand that I am where I want to be and where does Jake come off telling me that I will move in with him.

I found a nice tree with a wrap-around bench under it, so I sat. My chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. I took this as, me walking a little farther than I am used to. Part of we wondered how I had gotten this far from the house without someone coming after me.

I looked around as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I knew with every fiber of my body something bad was about to happen, that was when I saw her. Victoria was here and now. Jasper has said she was coming for me. Shit why had I not stayed at home. Where was Jasper? My chest started hurting even more as I thought about never seeing him again.

Victoria came closer asking how a pet like me had gotten away from my master. I screamed at her that no one controls me. I'm not anyone one's pet. She just laughed. As she reached out from me, she was tackled to the ground. At first, I thought it was one of my family members coming to get me, but as I looked, I did not recognize this vampire.

I soon watched as three others joined in as Victoria was joined by a few herself. I found myself crawling under the bench hiding as close to the big tree as possible. I could not see anything that was going on, but I could hear the different growls and what sounded like fabric being ripped apart, along with screams of agony. I soon heard a roar that was racked with anguish; the pain in my chest disappeared, and I could feel that it was him. He was here to save me.

I wasn't sure, how long I hid, before I felt him.

"Darlin', you're safe now, come and join me and meet our cousins the Denali's," he was so full of love that I crawled out and into his waiting arms.

After the introduction was over Jasper picked me up and took off running. I clung to him and felt so safe as he ran into the night as sometime during all this it had become dark. He slowed and looked at me. I could tell he was testing my emotions.

I let him feel the ones I was feeling right at that moment in time and nothing more. I needed him and wanted him. I saw his eyes darken as he came to a stop, laid me down on the ground, looked around making sure we were alone and safe before he joined me.

When he pulled me close to him and was not the sweet and gentle man I knew last night. When he kissed me, it was hard and rough and full of need, I knew that my lips would be bruised, but oh how it would be worth it. The kiss continued to grow rougher as his hands wandered everywhere. I am not sure why, but even though he was rough and his grip was a little harder than normal it, just fueled my needs and wants.

My clothes were soon ripped off, and he entered me with such speed and force that I let out a little whimper of pain. He was not my Jasper at this point, I could tell by the look in his eyes and the way he moved this was the Major claiming his mate.

I caressed the side of his face hoping to calm him, but to no avail. I knew that I would be bruised in the morning from the force of his thrusts. I heard the growling coming from deep in his chest and the roar that escaped as he came deep inside me. I felt his teeth sink into my neck just before the burning took me under.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Jasper's POV**

I knew we needed to do some serious planning to make sure that we were ready for Victoria, so when Charlie showed up with the Blacks, I decided that it would be the perfect time for us to all meet in the library and give Bella some alone time with her family and friends.

The library was my one room that was soundproofed so we could talk without Jacob overhearing us. I wanted to keep the wolves out of this as much as possible. I knew that I would still have to talk with them once the decision was made to change Bella, but that was further down the line. She had to be in a better state of mind, and her body healed so she could walk on her own before we could even consider changing her.

Eleazar called to let me know that he would be here soon, so I closed the meeting until we could include them in on our planning. When I opened the door, I heard yelling, but I could not hear Bella. In fact, I did not smell her anywhere in the house.

I walked into the family room to see that, once again; Bella had thrown and broke everything in sight.

"What happened and most of all where the hell is Bella?" I yelled, getting a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"She left after making this mess." Jacob said, sounding like he didn't understand what had just taken place.

The next moment I was down on my knees racked with fear that could only be coming from one person. Bella was in trouble. I stood and dashed out of the house not caring who saw my speed. I felt my family right behind me as we ran in the direction I was being pulled.

I could not help the roar I released as I heard the fighting before I could see it. I could not see Bella, but I could hear her heartbeat as I joined in the fight taking over Eleazar's place fighting Victoria. The air was filled with their screams as we ripped them into pieces. The only thing on my mind was the safety of my mate. Once we had, her and her small army of five defeated and burning, I went to find Bella.

I found her hiding under a huge wrap-around bench. I pulled her out and quickly checked to make sure no harm had come to her. I, then, picked her up and took off running—not knowing where I was taking her or what was going to happen. I was operating on sheer instinct. It was dark, by the time I even slowed down to look at her. I needed to know that she had no fear of me—all I felt from her was want and need.

Want and need—those emotions were all I needed to feel to know what the next step would be. I knew that my eyes must have been pitch black—not because I needed to feed, but because of my desire for my mate. I laid her down, scanning the area and sniffing the air to make sure that we were in a safe zone.

All of my years in the military were at the forefront of my brain. Once I was satisfied that we were safe, I laid down next to Bella, pulling her to me. I crushed my lips to hers. I was fueled with the need to claim my mate, and nothing was going to stop me from doing just that.

As I kissed her rougher than I have ever kissed her before, she yielded to me and showed me that she felt the same way I was feeling. I let my instincts take control as I ripped off all of her clothes—needing to feel every inch of her and to check to make sure there were no hidden injuries.

The smell of her arousal just fueled me on even more. I needed to be inside of her this instant. I quickly undid the front of my jeans—not even bothering to take them off. Once I freed my member, I rammed into her with such force that I heard her whine in pain.

Even hearing her cries, of pain did not stop me. This was not about pleasure right now, but about dominance and claiming my mate after a battle for her safety. At one point, Bella reached up and caressed my face. I kept up the pace and force of my thrusts along with my growls that were building deep inside of me. I, suddenly, erupted into a roar as I came deep inside of her—just before I sank my teeth into my mate's neck.

It was not until I heard her scream that I realized what I had done. Shit! What have I done? It's not time yet! She isn't healed enough for this yet! How stupid can I be to get so carried away like this? I knew it was too late to suck out the venom because I had released it at full force. The only thing I could do was to bite her in a few more places to help speed up the process of her change.

I quickly bit her on the other side of her neck, directly above each elbow, on her wrists, above the knee, and then at the ankles before placing one last bite above her heart. I tried to take in as much of her pain as possible while sending her waves of calm.

I found myself just holding her and telling her over and over again how sorry I was for not talking to her about this first. I kissed her to show her just how much I love her, hoping she could feel it through her pain.

I needed to get her out of here and to a place that would be more suited for her to wake up in. I picked up my phone and called Peter.

"Major, I'm on my way. How is she doing?" He said, before I could even get any words out.

I hung up the phone not even answering him, because I could not find the words. I continued to hold her close and kissing her to muffle her screams not wanting anyone to hear them. What seemed like a million hours later, I smelled two known vampires. As they made their way towards me, I couldn't help but growl out a warning. Peter, along with Emmett, carefully made their way to the little clearing we were in.

Peter took charge and told Emmett to stay back because I was still in, what he always refers to as, Major mode and needed to be approached with extreme caution. Peter talked to me as he slowly approached, trying his best not to do anything that would set me off.

I could feel the growls that just got deeper and louder as he drew closer. He was correct. I would do anything right now to protect my mate who was burning and going through the change. Once he coaxed me into looking at him, he instructed me to follow him back to the car that he had waiting.

I followed, but I stayed well behind them, so I could observe their every move—making sure, they weren't a threat to my mate or me. When we came to the edge of the road, I saw not one, but two vehicles, and I understood why Emmett was there.

I watched as Peter and Emmett carefully entered the first vehicle and waited for me to enter the second. I carefully placed Bella on the bench seat, climbed in and pulled her close to me. I needed to be touching her to keep my mind focused on the task at hand.

I followed them up to the remote cabin that I had purchased for her change along with Michael and Michelle's. I could smell them, but the scent was hours old so it was safe for me to take my Bella inside. I took her upstairs to the room I had prepared months ago before she had even gotten out of the hospital. I climbed onto the bed and continued to hold her close to me.

Now that I am no longer driving I could caress her, and send her all of my love, while I tried to take as much of the pain away from her. I, once again, could pepper her face with kisses trying to soothe her while she screamed.

Over the next few hours, I heard each of my family members enter the house along with the Denali's. I heard them talking, but no one ventured up the stairs knowing that I would attack anyone who came through the door.

I heard Carlisle ask Peter what happened. Peter explained that I was acting on pure instincts to protect my mate and if anyone would have tried to stop it, they could have very easily lost their life. He was right; it's not beyond a vampire's instinct to kill in order to protect his or her mate when they feel they've been threatened.

Carlisle sat and explained to Eleazar all the stuff that had been happening while my mate was still human, and he informed him that Bella is, indeed, a shield—at least a mental one, and could possibly be a physical shield as well. Carlisle still had doubts about the physical shield, though.

It was then, that Kate brought up that when she zapped Victoria, she had touched Bella briefly to make sure she was okay and Bella showed no indication that she felt the electricity that pulsed through Kate. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat, but at the same time I was intrigued. I always knew my mate was special, but her being both a physical and mental shield would make her very unique in our world.

A short time later, I heard someone slowly climb the stairs. I recognized it to be Char by the smell. I heard her as she started bath water then moved around and gathered stuff up. Once the bath was full she started back down the stairs.

"Major I know you can hear me. The bath is ready so you can clean and dress Bella."

I knew I would thank her later, but for now I could only growl. I listened for Char to get completely down the stairs before I adjusted Bella in my arms, so I could stand and carry her to the bathroom. I laid her down in the water and started carefully washing her—soothing her with words each time she would scream.

I dried her off and dressed her in the clothes that Char had left for me. I carried her back to the bedroom and, once again, cradled her to my chest while she burned and screamed in pain. I so wish this would have been easier on her. I knew the twins didn't utter a word during their change, and a small part of me had hoped that Bella would be the same.

**Bella's POV**

As I started to burn, it pulled me back into the darkness that I had been in for almost five years. I knew this was something I wanted, but I was not ready for it just yet. Things were still up in the air with my dad, and now I would never be able to see him again.

Char had warned me about this side of Jasper. The side known as the Major, t was the animal part of him—the part that was most dominant, but suppressed by his diet and his desire not to be a monster. I vaguely felt each of his bites.

I wanted to show him how strong I could be and not utter a word while burning, but I could not suppress the screams that wanted to be let out. Each time I screamed, he would kiss me and send me some calm.

I could feel his love and how sorry he was for doing this to me now. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and it was alright. I may not have been ready for this, but I knew with every fiber in my being that, I wanted an eternity with him. Eternity was just going to start a little earlier than planned.

At first, all I could do was feel Jasper. I could not hear or see anything. Well, of course, I couldn't see anything—my eyes were shut. Sometime later, I felt water on my burning skin. The water seemed to cool my skin for a bit then, once again; I was only feeling Jasper.

As time wore on, I could hear my family talking downstairs. I could tell that Peter was very upset with Jasper as this was not the time for me to be changed. By changing me now, he had altered the future and may have just started a war with the wolves.

At that note, I cringed—knowing full well that Jake would not take this well at all. Once again, I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I still couldn't suppress the screams that would escape every so often from my throat.

The next change I noticed was that I could taste the air. I never knew the air had a taste to it before now. I could also hear the birds and animals outside. I had no clue where I was, but I knew I was no longer in a populated place as there were too many different types of animals that I could hear, and soon I was smelling them and oh, how wonderful they smelled. I was not sure what animal went with what scent just yet, but one of them made me lick my lips.

"Darlin', why did you just lick your lips?" I heard my mate ask.

I so wanted to tell him, but when I opened my mouth, the only sound that came out was yet another scream. I wanted this burning to stop. I wanted to sink my teeth into that one animal that made my mouth water.

I caught that scent again sometime later and could not help but lick my lips again.

"Darlin', you're going to have to explain this lip licking when you wake up. I can no longer feel you, so I have no clue, what's going on in the pretty little head of yours."

I loved the sound of his voice. Knowing that he could not feel me, I couldn't help but think through the burning about how much I desire him, and I couldn't wait until he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"Darlin', I can't wait for you to explain how you are so aroused while you are burning and screaming in pain."

I so wanted to tell him it was just the sound of his voice, but once again when I opened my mouth the only thing that came out was a scream.

Between the smell that was making my mouth water and the desire I felt for my mate, the burning seemed to be subsiding and withdrawing in the direction of one point—my heart. My heart felt like it was beating so fast that it would burst through my chest walls and out of my body, then it came to an abrupt stop.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter27**

**Bella's POV**

As my heart took its final beat, the realization of it all came crashing down on me. What the hell was he thinking? I was not ready for this world. Yes, I wanted to be here with all my heart, but I also wanted to feel more whole before that took place.

My God what have they told Charlie?

I laid there for a little while just trying to get a grip on all of this. I could hear my family downstairs, waiting for me to open my eyes. I could feel Jasper caressing me. His touch was not cold like it used to be, but it would have changed as I am now like him. He did this to me too early. He took that decision away from me for his own selfish reason.

I could feel my anger building up, and I knew that at any second I would snap.

"Darlin', please open your eyes for me?" I heard him plead, and that was all it took.

I just thought about what I wanted to do to him, and then we were both flying through the wall and landing on the ground below.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You knew I don't like people making decisions for me and yet here, once again; the decision was taken away from me." I yelled and growled at him.

"Darlin', I wasn't thinking—just acting on pure instincts," he replied throwing me of off him, only to piss me off that much more.

He bites me out of pure instincts, and I was going to rip him a new one for the same reason. I ran and tackled him again, while screaming at him that it was all wrong, that I wanted to be whole before I was changed. I had really wanted to fix the problems between me, and my dad before my change took place.

I couldn't help but think about how he had taken me away from my dad before I was ready. This just fueled me on further as I threw him into a nearby tree causing it to crash to the forest floor. I heard Peter chuckling saying, "Major sure has his hands full with this one."

I almost gave up on my attack of Jasper to get Peter, but as I turned to go after Peter—, Jasper tackled me.

"Darlin', you know I'm sorry about this, but you need to get a grip on yourself, and we need to get you fed. I know you are hungry." His tone was one that could only be used to control.

No one was going to tell me what I should do or when I should do it. When are the people in my life going to understand that I want to be asked not told what to do? I threw him off of me and into another tree. This time, I tackled him instead of saying what was on my mind. I let my instincts take over, and I bit down on his neck, effectively marking him as MINE as that was what I had felt at that moment.

I wasn't sure what my next move was going to be as my mind was going in so many different directions, until I smelled it once again. I licked my lips as I sprang to my feet, and I was off tracking down my prey.

I followed the smell, and as I grew close, I slowed down—not wanting to scare my prey before I took it down. I still had no clue what I was tracking. I could sense Jasper following me, but at a distance. I found what I was looking for, and it was big and brown, catching, fish out of the river.

I dove at it, sinking my teeth into its neck as the brown bear tried to rip me off. The bear had to be twice my size, but with my strength, I had no problem draining it. I tossed the bear once I was done with it. I was covered in blood, and my clothes were shredded to bits, so I just striped out of them and walked into the river to clean up.

I knew he was near. Even though I was still mad at him for changing me, I wanted to feel his arms around me and tell me it was going to be alright. I was just sitting there in the water, trying to get a grip on everything when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. At first, I just wanted to throw him as far as I could, but at the same time I needed for him to tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Jasper, I am still very mad at you, but it also feels nice to have you holding me. I don't know whether to fight you some more or just enjoy the closeness."

"Darlin' I know this wasn't the way either of us wanted your change to be, but in my defense, I was doing as any of our kind would when our mate has been threatened," he said kissing the back of my head.

"Part of me knows that, but part of me feels that if you truly loved me and cared, you would not have pushed yourself to that point of no return, so to speak."

"You will eventually understand what I was going through. Vampire mates are highly protective and will kill to ensure their mate is kept safe; after the threat has been neutralized, we feel this need to claim them. The biting is a big part of that, just like you placed your mark on me when we were fighting earlier. It was your instincts telling you to mark me as yours, even though we were fighting at that moment."

"My mind keeps flipping from one moment to the next. I want to be in your arms like this, and then I want to tear your arms off. I think it might help if I spend some time talking to Siobhan to get a hold on it. I am trying to understand all this, but it's hard when I have so much anger pent up."

"We will go back and I will have Carlisle call her. I think you're right that it might help you come to terms on how I changed you. I will say again I am very sorry. I know this is not how either of us wanted it, but you did put yourself in danger. Thankfully, the Denali's were close enough to prevent Victoria from taking you away from me forever," he said kissing my neck, causing me to purr.

He stood walked in front of me and held out his hand to help me stand. I took it willingly.

"This will just not do, here take my shirt, I will not have my mate running through the woods with nothing on. I am the only one that gets to see this glorious body," he said taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

As I started to reach for his shirt, I saw all his scars for the first time. I know he told me about his battle scars, but seeing them for the first time made me crouch. I could not help the growl that escaped me right before I once again attacked my mate.

I was about to bite him again when I smelled another vampire, so I released Jasper and crouched to attack the unknown intruder.

"Bella, it's only Peter. Here, put this on now," he growled at me.

I quickly put on his shirt, which was like a mini dress on me hitting me mid thigh.

"Peter, if I were you, I wouldn't come any closer," Jasper said. I still couldn't see him, but I knew he was close.

"I see you caught your little tiger Bro." I heard Peter say.

"Peter, you saw the first attack, and I bet you at least heard this latest one. It would be best if you went back, and we'll follow you shortly. I don't feel like losing any family members." Jasper replied causing me to laugh.

I heard him start back the other way. Jasper held out his hand for me, and I took his, as we slowly made our way out of the water. We walked, not saying anything for some time. I had not realized how far away from the cabin I had run, but it took us close to two hours to walk. As we drew near, a growl started to build in my chest.

Jasper came to a stop, pulling me to his chest—placing both arms tightly around me, effectively holding me in place, or at least he thought.

"Darlin', I know this is all new to you. They are your family; they will not hurt you. I trust you not to attack them or me, for that matter."He said that last part with a smirk on his face.

"Part of my brain knows that, but part of me feels they once again let me down by allowing this to happen before I was ready."

"Darlin', they feared for their own lives when I took off with you. I was not myself, but the dark demon I once was. The one Peter and Char refer to as the Major." He said, caressing my cheek before placing a kiss on my nose.

"What if I can't do this, and I go after someone?" I asked, not sure if I was ready to meet the family, let alone sit down and talk with Siobhan, who I really needed right now.

"Darlin', I will be right beside you the whole time. If you want, we can just go to the edge of the backyard and talk from a distance," he suggested.

"I think that might be best as I am unsure how I will react. My mind is still all over the place, and my anger seems to keep popping up when I least expect it. It's like I can feel it bubbling up." I explained to him.

"We need to learn how this shield of yours works so I can feel you and help you when needed." He said causing me to give him a weird look because I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What shield?" I asked.

"You know how you have always kept Edward out of your mind, and at times you have kept me at bay?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"That, my Darlin', is your shield at work. You were strong enough as a human to block two very talented vampires. Who knows what you can do with it now that you are one of us." He smirked at me again.

That smirk always made me wet, and I was getting wet standing there just looking at him.

"Darlin' now is not the time for that. We have family, and you wanted to talk with Siobhan to try and come to terms with what I did," here minded me.

We started walking again toward the edge of the back yard, I saw all the trees that we had downed when I first awoke and attacked Jasper. In fact, he drew me towards one of the felled trees, sat, and pulled me onto his lap.

**Jasper's POV**

I could not believe that she woke and attacked me. I have turned many newborns in my day and most have woken not knowing where or what they were. My mate knew, though, and I could not send her any calm to help protect myself from getting attacked. I never dreamed she would do such a thing.

I tackled her when she was distracted for a moment, but with her newborn strength and speed, she got away and lunged at me once again. This time she placed a claiming bite on my neck right above the collarbone. Then she was off and running.

I followed at a safe distance not wanting to provoke her any more. I knew that she had smelled something that made her mouth water and just part of me was hoping that it was me, but alas it was just a brown bear. Her instincts were high, and this big male was almost twice her size. Part of me hated watching her take down such a large prey and yet part of me became very aroused by it.

Her grace and swiftness, along with her form, was flawless. The bear put up a good fight, and her clothes were shredded and covered with blood when she finished draining him off. I stayed in my high perch just watching, knowing she could sense and smell me, but at this distance, I should pose no threat to her.

When she discarded what little was left of her clothes and started to bathe in the river I could not help but get closer. I needed to claim my mate once again. As I approached Bella, I would get flashes of here motions, but nothing solid.

The one that I felt the most was anger, and I knew it was directed at me for changing her before she was ready. I hope that someday she will be able to forgive me. As I neared the river bank, I slowed my pace down, watching her every move, so I would be prepared in case she decided to attack.

I was lucky. I kneeled down behind her and placed my arms around her. I needed to hold her. This was my selfish side taking hold. I was pleased when she started talking to me. We sat and talked for a long while.

She explained how her mind keeps flipping right along with her emotions. Bella also let me know that she thought talking to Siobhan might help her get a grip on her emotions. She wanted to learn to control her mind, so she didn't end up killing someone.

She told me that she felt it was not just my fault, but the whole family for not stopping me. I had to explain to her my frame of mind when I picked her up in the park. I told her how if any of the family would have tried to stop me, I would have ripped them apart.

Bella understood that feeling since she was feeling it now. We talked about how a vampire feels the need not only to protect their mate from harm, but also to claim them after they have been threatened. I told her it was her instincts early that led her to bite me in the same manner.

We talked for a bit longer before I suggested we head back to the cabin, and I took off my shirt, so she would have something to wear. I did not want anyone else to see my mate in all her glory. She was the finest woman I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, and she is MINE and mine only.

When she saw all the bite marks on my body, even though she knew and had seen a few of them already, her instincts kicked in, and I was down on the ground with her teeth just inches away from my throat.

I got lucky this time because Peter chose that moment to come close enough for us to smell him. I quickly got him to head back toward the cabin and Bella to put on my shirt before we slowly made are way back.

We talked and walked slowly to help Bella not feel like she was about to attack the first person or thing that moved in front of her. Once we made our way to the backyard with all the downed trees, I sat on one, and pulled her into my lap then called Carlisle out to give Siobhan a ring.

I knew it would be hours before she would get here, but it would be good for Bella to sit here and get used to all the different scents of each of our family members as well as talk briefly with them. I thought it would be best done in mated pairs, that way she could learn how they smelled not only alone, but together—as most of the time mates hunt together.

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones since Carlisle was already, outside so he could place the call to Siobhan. Bella seemed a little agitated with both of them. I guess it was because they were not there to stop me.

Not long after they returned into the house, Emmett and Rose came out. Bella actually seemed to enjoy talking with them since Emmett made comments about her kicking my butt, and that he would love to do it himself. Bella told him that she was the only one that was going to kick my butt for being so stupid and letting my instincts get away from me.

Once they returned to the house, Peter and Charlotte appeared. In no time at all, Peter had Bella laughing, and I knew they would have a long friendship. She seemed to relax for the first time since she woke up, which in turn let me relax a bit.

Eleazar and Carman were the next to come and talk to Bella. Bella had questions for him about her gift and about his and how each work. Eleazar was delighted that she seemed so eager to learn all that she could and was more than happy to express his thoughts on the matter.

Bella tensed back up when Tanya and Irina came out. She even started growling so the girls went back inside leaving just Kate and the twins that needed to be introduced to Bella.

Kate came out alone, and Bella did not have the same reaction as she had with her sisters. Kate and Bella seemed to get along. Kate even asked Bella some questions about that day in the park. From what Bella could recall, she never felt any shock of electricity when Kate touched her. Kate said she would love to help test Eleazar theory of Bella being both a mental and physical shield, but was more than willing to wait until Bella was, more calm and wasn't so on edge. At this point, she was always just seconds away from attacking the closest person to her.

The twins came out and we both noticed that Peter, was just in the doorway. I guess since they are also so new to this life, he felt it was the best step for everyone as he didn't want to lose any of his family. Bella seemed to enjoy talking with them also. She even asked them questions about how their visions work and why they could not see her.

She was pleased that they could only get glimpses of her, and they were always blurry. She told them that she would try to learn how her shield works so she could be open to them in the future. They were just finishing up when Siobhan, along with her mate Liam, arrived at the cabin.

Bella explained briefly, what had happened when she first woke up and the reason for wanting to talk to her. Siobhan was more than willing to help out in any way she could. It was also decided that the two of them would go off alone so she could vent her anger on the surrounding area instead of a family member.

Before they left, I went to kiss Bella, and she just moved away from me, effectively hurting me. My mate should never, not want my touches. I know that she is still upset with me for changing her, but I couldn't help but feel hurt that she rejected my touch.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28

Bella's POV

I took off running, knowing that Siobhan was following close behind me. I ran until I reached the river, once again and pounded my fist into the nearest tree causing it to fall.

"Bella, go ahead and let your anger out. Yell, scream, and voice all that you are feeling!" She urged me.

I ranted, raved, and knocked down many trees. Darkness had begun to set in by the time I was finally ready to talk.

"Why do I resent what he did when I know this is what I wanted once I was ready for it?" I asked her.

"You resent what he did because you have an issue with not wanting to be controlled. The choice was taken from you when you put yourself in danger, and Jasper claimed you in the only way he knew how."

"Will I ever be able to forgive him for this?"

"Only you know the answer for that one."

"My chest hurts with want and need for him, but I also hate him at this moment for what he has done."

"That's your soul calling to your mate. When we first find our mate, it's very hard to be away from them."

"Does Jasper's chest hurt also?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that he's not too far from us. He's giving you enough distance to allow you to release your anger, and he's letting us talk without him hearing what we are saying. If something bad were to happen, however, he would sense it and would be here in moments."

"Ugh, why does he have to be so domineering and take away my choices just like everyone else?"

"The dominance is also part of the male vampire. Even though I am the leader of the coven, Liam is still very dominant in the bedroom. I have to say, though, that it makes the sex fantastic," she said chuckling.

"You know that Edward used to make all the decisions for me, and Alice picked out all of my clothes, then recently; my dad has been doing the same thing. I just wanted this to be my choice and not forced upon me." I said, taking out another tree.

I was so wrapped up in myself and focused on tearing down trees to release my anger at Jasper that I didn't smell them as they entered the clearing. When I turned back to ask Siobhan another question, I saw them standing on the other side of the river just this side of the trees.

I reacted the second I saw them and was over the river and attacking him before I realized what I was doing. Once I realized what I had done, my rant started.

"How could you use me? I loved you and you just threw it all back at me just so you could both play your sick little game." I said, tearing off one arm and throwing it as far as I could.

"I have never been a toy. You almost killed me. I should kill you!"I raged, ripping off his other arm and sending it flying.

Once I had him in a position where he could not fight back, I went to rip his head off when Alice jumped me only to be ripped away by Michael. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"That's enough you two. Edward, Alice why the HELL are you two even here?"Jasper roared.

"We were just looking for the Denali's?"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that?" Jasper said, pulling me behind him and crouching.

Once again, he is trying to protect me, and I can protect myself. I growled at him, letting him know that he was still in the dog house as far as I'm concerned.

I watched as Alice gathered up Edward's arms and helped him to his feet. She shouted that this was not over and they both took off without answering Jaspers last question.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yelled at him.

"Darlin', Peter said you were in trouble. I had no clue Michael was coming here." He said

"Did I look like I needed help?" I yelled at him.

"I will always protect my mate, Darlin'," He used that tone that I knew was the Major and not Jasper.

"Well, I have news for you. I was doing just fine. I didn't need your help!" I spat back at him.

"Darlin', you're my mate and I'll protect you even from those two," He told me.

"You don't get to call me any terms of endearment when all you do is control me like everyone else."

I attacked him by throwing him over my shoulder and into a tree. It broke around him. I could see Peter just at the edge of the trees. Jasper had not stood back up as he was pinned underneath the tree. What had I done to my mate? I knew that he wasn't himself when he changed me, otherwise he would have discussed it with me beforehand.

I ran over to him, throwing the tree to the side and checking him for any injuries. He sat up and pulled me into his arms. I once again felt safe, loved, and wanted. Slowly, I felt everyone else leave the clearing, giving Jasper and I some much needed alone time.

"Jasper, why were they looking for the Denali's?"

"All I felt from them was fear, so I can't say that is a question we'll have to ask them. Are you ready to head back or do I need to get Siobhan so you can talk some more?"

"I'm good for now, but I will say that I'm still very pissed at you, and from time to time I might feel the need to hurt you."

He laughed at me, so I pushed him as he started to stand. He was going to learn that I will not be controlled.

**Michael's POV**

The past few months have been very trying for me as I still don't have complete control over my bloodlust like Michelle. I wish I was like her in that matter. I can't go hunting by myself and with the threat against Bella; most of the family is back in the states protecting her.

I was very surprised when I heard the vehicles approaching three nights ago. As soon as we heard them, Carlisle got the call that explaining everything, and we were soon out of the house so Jasper could bring Bella in, and up to the room that he had prepared for her change.

We all slowly made our way back to the house to find out how this all took place. I had never seen Peter so angry before, and part of me could see why. This was not how it was planned, but neither was Bella almost losing her life to Victoria.

We all stayed downstairs except for Char, who went up once to start a bath so Jasper could clean Bella up and dress her. As we talked about her, Jasper would growl at certain things mentioned. Each time Bella screamed; you could see the sadness in each member of the family's eyes.

When Bella woke and attacked Jasper**, **we were all taken by surprise. Watching her throw him around like he was just a simple stick told me that she was not someone I wanted to cross.

When she took off running, no one understood what was going on. Jasper took off after her. Peter told the rest of us to stay put as this was something that only Jasper could handle at that moment. It was awhile later when they made their way back to the house. Each pair took their turn greeting her and letting her catch our scents, so she would recognize it.

Siobhan had been called and after she and her mate arrived, she and Bella took off so they could talk and try to work through some of the issues Jasper's mate seems to be having. Bella wasn't pleased with the way she was changed and that's why she attacked Jasper.

Everyone was worried about Bella so Michelle, and I decided to see if we could see her in a vision because, so much of the time, we don't see her at all. What we saw was Edward's arms being torn away from his body and Alice yelling that this was not over. I took off running in the direction of the river because in the vision, I saw that, that was where I would find Edward and Alice. I assumed I would find Bella there as I could not see what had torn Edward apart.

As I neared the clearing, I could smell that Jasper, and Peter were also headed towards the clearing**. **I could only assume that Peter's gift**, **which he adamantly insists is not a gift**, **gave him the feeling that they were needed in the clearing. As I came through the tree line, I saw Alice jumping on Bella's back. I launched myself at her and threw her off Bella's back.

Jasper yelled getting everyone's attention. He questioned them as to why they were in the area, and they said they are just looking for the Denali's, but would not say for what reason. As Alice gathered up Edwards arms, she screamed that it was not over.

We have seen glimpses of something big coming down that we don't understand, but for now we are thankful that the family is all together safe and sound.

**Jasper's POV**

Once my mate and Siobhan had left so Bella could talk through whatever is going on in the brain of hers, I took off with Peter on my heels reminding me that I need to keep back and let her be. This was hard on me. I felt the mating pull and the hurt that comes from my mate not being with me, but at the same time I understood what Peter was trying to say.

We stopped and just talked about what I had done. Peter tried to get me to understand that Bella had every right to attack me when she woke up. He also informed me that she was going to continue handing me my balls, every so often, when I forget to let her have a say in things.

Part of me understood what he was saying, but part of me said I am the God of War, and she will be respectful of that fact. I knew that Bella was going to be a force of reckoning in her own right and, thus, the perfect mate for myself.

I wished Peter would let me get closer; I needed to know if Bella outright hated me right now, and if she would ever forgive me for not giving her the choice. I was just about to go when Peter said that something was wrong and took off running. I followed closely, but overtook him when I heard Bella yelling at Edward.

What the fuck was he doing here? Just then I caught the scent of Alice. Had she seen that Bella was having problems with her change and come to gloat? I just wanted to make sure my mate was alright. By the time I hit the clearing, I could see that Bella had Edward armless and was getting set to rip his head off when Alice jumped her, and Michael jumped my ex-wife. Where did he come from? I guess I was concentrating so much on what could be happening to my mate that, I didn't realize that he was close by.

I yelled, effectively, causing all to stop what they were doing. That's right when the Major yells everyone listens. I took control of the situation and, then, asked Alice why they were here. She didn't give me any answers that I truly wanted and wouldn't elaborate only saying that they were looking for the Denali's. I was pissed. Why? Why would they be looking for them? I could only sense fear from them, so I left it alone. As Alice gathered up Edward and his body parts, she informed us that this was not over.

Bella and I had words once again with her throwing me into a tree causing it to shatter around me and pin me to the ground. I just stayed there hoping that Bella would react the way a normal mate would and come and make sure I was alright. Peter was right she was more my equal than most mated pairs.

I was pleased when she ran over to make sure I was not injured. We felt, more than saw; the rest leave the clearing, so we could be alone. The first thing Bella asked me was, why would Edward and Alice be looking for the Denali's? That was the one question I would love to know the answer to. I told her that all I could feel from either of them was fear.

I asked her if she wanted me to have Siobhan come back and talk with her. She told me that she was good, and that she was still very much pissed at me and felt that from time to time she would have to remind me of such.

I laughed at her as I stood to head back to the house to see if we could figure out what they wanted with the Denali's. She pushed me, showing that she would keep her word, and that I'd better stay on my toes if I want to be prepared for her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jasper's POV

As we ran back to the cabin, I could feel her feelings for the first time since she woke up. It was a combination of love and desire. I could smell her arousal as her desire increased. I knew now was not the time to stop and claim her in the way I truly wanted, as we needed to find out what those two wanted with the Denali's.

As we neared the cabin, we could hear talking. Peter was demanding to know why Edward and Alice were looking for the Denali's. That was my Captain; he knew what I would be doing, as soon as I got here. Eleazar was being adamant that he had no clue to why they would be looking for his coven.

We found everyone gathered in the living room. As we entered, they all looked up. I could see their worried looks on their faces, right along with most of them being angry at what happened.

"Jasper is she calm enough to be in here or should we take this outside?" Carlisle asked.

"She is calm enough and is allowing me to feel her. So if her emotions shift, I should be able to control them," I stated, wrapping my arm around her waist.

We all talked about possible reasons that Edward and Alice might be looking for the Denali's and nothing seemed to fit. I could feel Bella shift her emotions as she looked at each of the Denali's, and it was not until her third pass that I understood. Each time she looked at Tanya and Irina; she stiffened.

Was it possible that it was not the full family they were looking for, but just the two? I know Tanya has wanted Edward for years, and their friendship was strong. I started to test just their emotions each time a new point was brought up. Their emotions stayed the same. That was until I brought up the point of Tanya wanting Edward, and her friendship with him was stronger than the rest of the family.

This told me what I needed to know, and I would be keeping my eye on them until I had the proof that they had something to do with Edward and Alice. I would also inform Carlisle and Peter once I had confirmed my suspicions.

No one could think of any more possibilities. Both Tanya and Irina assured us that they have nothing to hide, and they had no clue why Edward and Alice might want to get in contact with them. We then decided to talk about Bella's shield.

Eleazar stated that he has never felt a shield like Bella's, and that she has, so much potential once it is fully developed. He also truly feels she is both mental and physical and only with training will we know the truth. He also brought up the twins. He theorized that they are more than what we think they are. He said that they shield themselves from other seers when they are having their visions.

I could feel Bella's thirst starting to rise and asked her if she felt the need to go and hunt. She did, so we took off after she took down a couple of Caribous. We talked a bit about her feelings about Tanya and Irina. She told me it's just something inside her that makes her feel that they are hiding something. I agreed with her on that part that they are hiding something.

I felt at peace with her emotions once they stabilized and were not jumping around. I was still on my toes, not wanting to be caught off guard and have her kick my rear again. As we headed back to the cabin, we were met by Carlisle and Peter.

Peter said that he just felt that he needed to come and talk with me. He was right, of course, and Iwanted to let him, and Carlisle know about the feelings Bella was having about Tanya and Irina. I also informed them that from the emotions I was feeling from them thatthey were hiding something, so we needed to watch them.

Carlisle agreed that we needed to watch them in light of what happened earlier. Peter said he feels something big coming down. I suggested that we might want to get the twins to see if they could see anything. Carlisle then turned to Bella and expressed once again how sorry he was that I turned her before she was ready.

"Carlisle I will learn to deal with this; I just don't like this gut feeling that something is off," she answered back.

**Bella's POV**

I swear this day was worse than the day Edward had left me in the forest. My emotions have been all over the place, and I am thankful that at times my shield keeps Jasper from feeling them. After our talk with Carlisle and Peter, I felt this need to be alone so I took off running.

I ran until I reached the river, found a nice tree and plopped down. I had been there a few minutes when I felt Jasper. He was staying just out of sight.

"Jasper, you are more than welcome to join me." I called out.

"I was not sure. I can't feel your emotions right now," he answered as he slowly walked to where I was.

When he sat down next to me, I leaned into his shoulder, needing to feel the closeness of his body. He is right; I was closed off from him and the world right at that moment, trying to find some peace.

We sat like that for the longest time neither of us wanting to break the silence. The sun was coming up before either of us spoke. I only spoke because I felt the need to go hunting again. Jasper was more than willing to follow me as I hunted. This time I took down a moose.

I still didn't want to go back to the cabin, so we went back to the river and sat. However, this time we talked. Jasper explained that it's normal for a newborn to have their emotions all over the place, so I was not to worry about it.

"Darlin', can you please try and leave yourself open to me? I need to feel you. I don't like not feeling you. Even with your emotions constantly jumping I feel at peace feeling them coming from you," he told me.

We spent the next few hours trying to get me to drop my shield, so he could feel me. I had just gotten it when his phone rang. As he answered his phone, he gave me an odd look. It did not take me long to realize that I had once again put up my shield and was blocking him out.

I could hear Carlisle talking to him like it was me on the phone and not Jasper. I found myself trying to block Carlisle's voice out as I did not need to hear it.

**Carlisle's POV**

Shortly after Bella took off running my phone rang, and it was a number that I haven't heard from for years. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts before answering my phone.

"Aro, my old friend, it's an honor to hear from you," I told him.

"Carlisle you know good and well why I am calling you," He said in a tone that took me off guard.

"Aro, I can assure you I have no clue to why you would be calling me," I answered back.

"It seems that you are keeping me in the dark about how big your coven is getting and the talents of your coven members," he informed me in the same tone. _Shit this can't be good._

"Aro, I don't know where you have gotten your information, but I have recently lost three members of my coven, one of which has rejoined his family," I explained hoping this would turn the ties back in my favor.

"Carlisle, the information I have been given is from your ex-coven members, and they say that you have at least two new coven members**.** They are both newborns. Both of which tore apart said ex-coven member," he informed me. _ That no-good piece of shit, what is he trying to do?_

"Aro, yes I know about the attack on Edward, but the two that attacked him are not of my coven. I am just helping out, ensuring they understand the diet they have chosen," I replied.

I could see Peter was getting all heated up from this conversation.

"I will be sending a few of my guards to check this out. You know we can't let a coven get too large and get the idea of over throwing us," he stated with pure malice in his voice.

"Aro, you should know me. I am a peaceful man and have no desire to over throw you and your brothers," I stated back with force.

"Carlisle, old friend, I do not mean to upset you, but you know the laws, as well as I do and if what Edward and Alice say is true then your coven will be destroyed," he said hanging up so I could not answer.

Peter and I ran back to the cabin to inform the rest of what had just happened. We asked the twins to see if they could see the outcome of this. They said they see a big fight, but don't see how it ends.

Eleazar being a member of the guard for many years before finding his mate, and leaving them, explained all the different outcomes. We spent the rest of the night and early morning talking and trying to see what we can do to explain why we are all gathered together.

It was well into mid morning when I decided it was time to call Jasper and inform him of the phone call. I hated to think that I could very well be losing my family. It has never once entered my mind to try to over throw the Volturi. So why would I think of it now?

My conversation with Jasper was brief, as he and Bella would be back at the cabin soon. I could tell by his tone that he was not pleased at what was about to happen.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Jasper hung up his phone, I knew that we needed to get back to the family. I could not help the growl that came out. Why do they still have to mess with my life? I thought, next time I see either of them; I will not stop at just arms they will die for messing with my family and me.

Since I woke up in the hospital all those months ago, all I, wanted, was to live my life and be happy. Jasper makes me feel things I never knew I could feel. He makes me want to live my life, doing those things that most girls only dream about.

I had so many different things running through my brain as we headed back to the cabin that I stopped. It took Jasper a few moments before he realized that I had stopped and came back to where I was standing. When he did reach me, he found me shaking my head back and forth saying, "It doesn't make sense."

"Darlin', what doesn't make sense?" He asked trying to get a read on my emotions.

"Why would Aro believe them over his long-time friend? Why is there a coven size limit and what is that limit? It seems to me that it doesn't apply to the Southern Vamps like Maria," I answered him still shaking my head.

"Darlin', you have some valuated points. Let's get back to the cabin and maybe Eleazar and Carlisle can answer your questions," he told me.

We started back towards the cabin. As we ran, I started making a list of all the questions I could come up with. Some I knew no one would be able to answers, and they created more questions than answers. Still, I felt they were needed to be heard by all.

As we came through the trees, I could see Carlisle pacing back and forth in the back yard. I could almost feel his worry rolling off him. It was written on his face and the way he held his body. I had never seen this man so out of sorts, and it hurt to see him like this.

He stopped pacing when he felt our presence, turned and looked at us. My dead heart was breaking for the man who held so much compassion for life and those around him.

"Carlisle, I have some questions for you and Eleazar," I stated as the rest of the family joined us in the back yard.

"What sort of questions? Regrettably, this is not the time to ask questions, as it is the time to figure out how to stay alive," Carlisle answered in a tone I had never heard him use before.

"How can you say this is not the time for questions? Questions lead to answers and answers will save us all," I said causing everyone to look at me.

"What do you mean by that statement?" Esme asked sounding so confused.

"It's simple. Questions equal answers," I told her. I could still see the confusion on most of their faces.

"I think you might find her questions interesting, and they may just help us in the long run," Jasper said from behind me, right before he placed a kiss on the back of my head and pulled me flush against him.

"Bella, we will answer your questions as best we can, but we may not have the right answers at this time," Eleazar stated.

"My first question may or may not be an easy one to answer, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind as we headed back here. Why would Aro believe them over you, his long-time friend Carlisle?" I said looking directly at him.

"That is the same thing that I've been asking myself. What do you know about the Volturi?" he stated and asked.

"I only know a little as Edward didn't like to tell me, other people's stories. He said that it was their story to tell, but he did say they are the rulers of our kind, and that you lived with them for some time," I answered back.

"You are correct, but what Edward didn't say was that Aro has a gift that is quite similar to his. The difference is that Aro can see every thought you ever had, through the touch of his hand," Carlisle explained.

"So, can Edward and Alice make false thoughts?" I asked knowing no one would be able to answer that one.

"Edward called, to my knowledge. Aro has never met either of them," Carlisle answered.

We talked a bit longer on the subject of false thoughts; both Carlisle and Eleazar felt that Aro would see through the false thoughts, those punishing them for making a false testimony against someone he thinks highly of. So, we dropped it for now.

"My next question is why limit coven sizes and what is the maximum allowed?" I asked.

"That it an interesting question. In order to answer it, I will have Eleazar fill you in on a bit of history first," Carlisle said.

"Bella, I know you have not been able to spend much time together, so you don't know my story at all. I was part of the guard for a few centuries. I first meet Carlisle when he came to stay and learn from them many years ago. The Volturi has not always been the ruler of our kind. You see back in the 1200's it was the Romanians, who ruled, and they wanted to over throwing the humans. The Volturi thought it was best that we stayed hidden, so they started to create what is known today as their guard. They were going to use them to overthrow the Romanians. The guard is made up primarily of Vampires with special gifts. Aro is a collector of sorts. To my knowledge, no number has been written down, but when the Volturi feels a certain coven has gotten too large they do away with them." I hope this answers your question.

"So, a coven can be as large as it wants like those in the South, like Maria that uses newborns to control a region," I stated.

"Yes you are correct. It's not until they perceive a coven as a threat that they are taken care of," Eleazar confirmed.

"What is achieved for Edward and Alice by informing Aro?" I asked taking everyone off guard.

"The only achievement I can see is our destruction," Jasper answered.

"How did they know where to come look for the Denali's, as I know Jasper just bought this place in order to change me and the twins in a safe location," I asked looking at Tanya, for some reason.

It only took a split second for Tanya and Irina to take off running. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte took off after them. We all stood just looking in their direction, knowing the answer to the question I just asked. It did not take them long to be brought back.

"Girls, why would you be willing to help save Bella, only to betray her after she was changed?" Eleazar asked sounding disappointed.

Irina spat out, "It's because of her that Laurent, was killed by the wolves. He went to do Victoria a favor. I have wanted to see them both dead ever since found out about his death."

"Tanya, why were you helping them?" Carman asked also sounding disappointed in the girls.

"Edward, said that we could be together after she was out of the way?" she said pointing at me instead of saying my name.

"How can you be with Edward, when he is Alice's mate?" I asked feeling confused to why she would think they could be together.

"He told me there were not mates, that they just wanted to keep you two apart," she sneered.

"Then why did Edward tell me the day he left me in the woods alone that I was just a pawn in his game, so he could be with his Mate Alice," I said starting to get angry that Edward was still playing games with people's lives.

She just stood there with Peter holding onto her and just stared at me like this was something new to her. Oh My God, when will the games end? I growled and took off running needing some space, so I could gather my thoughts. I was gone about ten minutes when I felt him draw near.

"Jasper, when are the games going to stop? How many people have to die because of their sick game?" I asked knowing he could hear me.

"Darlin', I cannot answer that question, but I will make sure no more people are hurt by this sick game of theirs." I could hear the venom in his voice.

He joined me in the little clearing I found. I opened my shield, so he could feel me. The pain I felt from this game brought him to his knees, so I closed it off.

"Darlin', I can understand your pain, and I think for the first time I am glad you can close yourself off from me. We will figure this all out. I promise you," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

It was twilight before we headed back to the cabin. Jasper told me that, for the time being, they have taken Tanya's and Irina's feet away so they can't run. They have also taken their cell phones, so they can't call anyone either. I could not help but laugh at the thought of them having no feet.

As we approached you could hear everyone still in the back yard talking about all the questions I had asked and the answers that they had given me. They were still curious to why Aro would believe them over Carlisle his long-time friend.

Carlisle told everyone to be ready for the visitors come first light. Eleazar said that most likely it would be the twins, Felix and Demetri and maybe a few others, but he could not see them sending much more than a dozen guards. That is until it is determined if we are a threat or not.

**Demetri's POV**

Sometimes I just hated being part of the guard; I had just gotten back from chasing after a rogue, who was not being discrete in his hunting habits. Now I am being paged to come before the brothers for another assignment. Fuck can't I have at least five minutes to myself, before being sent off again.

I walked into the great hall to see Felix, Alec and Jane. I knew right then and there that this was not a simple hunt and destroy type assignment. This peaked my interest, as it's been many years since, the four of us have been sent on assignment together.

We all stood there awaiting the brothers' arrival and to give us our new assignment. As we waited, we all talked quietly trying to figure out what this assignment was all about. However, not a signal one of us had a clue to what it was as no rumors was flying around the castle.

I don't remember ever having to wait on the brothers before. Whatever the assignment is, it has to be really important. By the time the brothers entered the great hall, we all had fallen silent. I watched as the brothers took their seats and could see the worry on their faces. All indications from those looks and their body postures, told me this was not going to be an easy assignment.

Aro, like always, was the one to explain the assignment. I was surprised when he said we were going to track down Carlisle Cullen and his coven, which has split for some unknown reason. Our job was to evaluate his clan as a threat to the Volturi as a whole.

How and when, did the Cullen's, become a possible threat? Everyone knew how Aro felt about the Cullen's and their choice of diet. The whereabouts of the coven's current place of residency was unknown, but they were in the Northwest corner of Canada, close to the Alaskan boarder.

I had met Carlisle when he lived here amongst us, so his scent and essences are known to me. My gift as a tracker was well known. All it takes for me to find someone is to know their essence or their scent and I can locate them anywhere in the world.

Felix is the muscles; the twins can use their power to disable our foes. We were dismissed and told to go pack our bags as the car to the airport would leave in one hour. I never took much with me as I could always buy more clothes if needed.

I paced a few things in my overnight bag and went to the front hall to wait for the others. I heard the twins coming. They were excited, and they could not wait to use their gifts on the precious Cullen's. I found myself chuckling at their words as they entered the front hall.

"You can't tell me that you, yourself, don't want to take the Cullen's down a notch or two," Jane said.

"Yes I would love to see the precious Cullen's taken down a notch or two," I smiled at them. As I finished my statement Felix joined us saying, "Let's get the show on the road."

We walked out placing our bags in the trunk and climbed in. The twins did most of the talking on the way to the airport. It seems to me that Jane is jealous of what Aro feels for Carlisle, and this was her chance to take favor over him in Aro's eyes.

Eighteen hours later we were landing in British Columbia, Canada and would get a hotel room there for our stuff, before running in the direction that I feel Carlisle's essence. I could tell it would be a few hours of running, but who cares; I love the feel of the wind blowing through my hair.

As we ran, we made our plan to assess the Cullen coven. We knew from what Aro told us that the mind reader and the seer are no longer with the coven, but at least two new ones are. If they were gifted or not, was something we will find out when we get there.

We slowed our pace down a few miles from our destination. However, we did continue at a fast walk. I knew a few of the other scents that were floating in the air. I looked over at the others, and they also recognized a few of the scents.

The cabin we came up to, was small, and had to have only one maybe two rooms in it. This was not the Cullen style at all. I started having doubts that the Cullen's have done anything wrong, but I was only here to collect information and take it back to the brothers.

As we entered the clearing at the front of the cabin, the front door opened. Carlisle stepped out, with three others behind him and from either side came two other groups. The one on the right was known to us as the head of the coven was an ex-guard. The Denali's coven, like the Cullen's feed on animals and animals alone.

It was the one that came around the left side the concerned the most as in front was The God of War and flaking him on the right was his second and command and on the left was his second's mate. The three behind him were newborns two were months older than the third._ Shit the older of the two females is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. All I want to do is put my arms around her and give her the world. This can't be right she can't be my mate. After all these years of being alone, this can't be happening now. Aro will not be pleased with this at all._

"Carlisle, what do you have to say for yourself, gathering in such a great number and with the God of War?" Jane said before I could take my eyes off my mate.

"Jane, I assure you that what Aro was told is untrue. What you see here are three separate covens. We are only together to help train the newborns in a peaceful lifestyle as a vegetarian instead of human drinkers," Carlisle replied to her.

"If that is so, why did you kick out two of your coven members?" I questioned him still keeping my eyes on my mate.

"They are lying and being manipulative and hateful. They played a game that nearly cost Jasper his mate," he replied.

"How so?" Alec asked

"It's a very complicated story, but in the end it all worked out. Jasper has his mate and his new coven, which will not grow so neither his coven nor mine is a threat to the Volturi," Carlisle stated.

"I want to meet the newborns and to know how old they are and why they why turned?" I told them wanting to know the name of my mate.

We all watched as The God of War stepped forward and motioned for the three newborns to step forward with him.

"Demetri, I would like you to meet the twins, Michael and Michelle. They are going on six months old neither of them has ever tasted human blood. The reason for their turning was because they saw it."

_Ah Michelle a beautiful name for my mate and she is gifted, as long as she is with her brother how interesting._

"So, are they both gifted with the site?"" I asked needing to understand who and how they saw themselves becoming vampires.

"Yes, they are gifted with sight, but they have to be touching hands in order to have a vision." Jasper explained.

"This is Isabella my mate. She woke up two days ago. The reason for her turning is simple. She was attacked by a vampire seeking revenge for the death of her mate, and once she was safe I claimed my mate as any of us would do," Jasper told us giving a shorten version of why each was changed.

"We will report this back to the brothers and let you know what they say in the next few days. You all must stay put. I know each of your essence except for Isabella. I can't get a read on her. Is she gifted?" I asked already knowing that she had to be gifted, to block me for picking up her essence.

"Yes, she is a shield. We don't know much about it just yet since she just woke up," Jasper replies.

"Keep her close, if any of you try to run, you will be destroyed," I informed them.

We turned to leave and the moment my back was to my mate the pain started. This was not going to be easy, and it can't end well. The guard is all I have ever known. Could I leave it for her or would she leave her coven for me?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Jasper's POV**

After Carlisle told us all to be ready for visitors at first light, we talked about a game plan to show we were not one coven, but the three that we truly were. It was Bella that suggested that each coven came from a different place having some distance between us. For a newborn her brain really worked. She is the perfect mate for me. I could not ask for a better one.

She is a quick thinker, beautiful and so damn sexy. If we did not have the Volturi guard bearing down on us, I would claim her. Damn just thinking about taking her has me hard. Bella looked at me winked and licked her lips. She is going to be the death of me one of these days.

I needed my mind here, not on her and the things I so want to do to her. Bella brought me back to focus on here and now with a question.

"Does the guard know who Jasper, Peter and Char are?" she asked eyeing the three of us.

"Yes, as it was the guard who gave him the title of God of War after observing him in the Southern Wars. They know that Peter is his second in command and that Char was one of his warriors." Eleazar answered.

"How will our coven look to them? Will we be considered a threat right off?" She asked once again eyeing the three of us. _Damn she is a thinker and her questions were good ones._

"Most likely and having three newborns is not going to help," I told her knowing how our coven will look to the guard.

I hoped that we could defuse any situation that came up, as I have no desire to take over the Volturi.

"Wish I had control over my shield," Bella said more to herself than anyone.

It was getting close to the time for the guard to show up so we divided into our three covens. I so hope this will work. I hope they will believe I have no malice intent against the Volturi. Yes, only one member of my coven is ungifted_, but that did not mean I was collecting gifted vampires to come against them._

Still, the more I thought about everything, the more I realized just how my coven was going to look to the guard.

Just at first light I started seeking out the approaching emotions. I hoped that if I knew their emotions before they even saw us. It would help maintain any conflict that may happen.

When I found their emotions, one of them surprised me and made me curious to why. Two of the guards seemed to find pleasure in this little meeting. The rest of the emotions was what I thought they should be, curiosity and determination.

As they came through the clearing at the front of the cabin, Carlisle and his coven stepped out the front door. Eleazar and his coven stepped out from one side of the cabin and mine from the other side.

All eyes, went to my coven as fear now because a primary emotion between all the guards. Yes, they knew who I was. Even with Jane's and Alex's gifts, I was still considered deadly. This pleased me, but I also knew that if we were not fast enough to take those two out, we would all be destroyed.

The next emotion almost made me stumble, as it was so unexpected. The mating pull and not just any pull, it was that of two soul mates seeing each other for the very first time. This was a pull I knew and understood, as it's the pull, I have with Bella. I just never understood it when we first meet, and she was human.

From the moment Demetri laid eyes on Michelle the pull was quite evident, and he could not take his eyes off of her. This could work in our favor, but then again, it could work against us. I could feel the confusion from those in the other covens. I will have to explain as soon as they leave. However, that is if the pain will allow me to. _Leaving one's mate, especially in the beginning, is extremely painful._

I think Demetri's confusion about this pull is what made this visit short and not ending in a fight. However, he told us to stay put, which only meant that he was going to talk with the brothers. I knew it was to find out what further actions should be taken.

Michelle's pain started the second he turned his back, and once he was out of sight the amount of pain dropped me to my knees. I noticed she was in the fetal position. I couldn't speak so I couldn't explain what was happening.

I heard Peter explain to everyone. What was going on? I was glad for once he was not being the cryptic ass he can be at times. I knew if we could get Michelle calmed down; I would have to go after him. I did not like this one bit. Demetri has been a member of the guard for centuries and would not leave them willingly.

I was not about to lose any of my coven members. I would rather kill Michelle then allow her to join the guard to be with her soul mate.

**Carlisle's POV **

I don't like what is happening. I know that Demetri will have to report all that he learned here and having three newborns with gifts would just make us more of a target than we already were. Watching my daughter and son in pain was something that I wish with all my heart that I could stop.

I asked Peter if there was anything we could do to help Michelle and Jasper. He answered, "If Bella could somehow shield Michelle so Jasper would not feel her. Jasper could make the decisions that are needed."

It seemed like seconds later than Jasper was standing looking at Bella. My daughter is just so amazing. You could see not only the love that Jasper holds for her, but also his gratitude for her gift.

"I am going after him. I will be back as soon as possible. You can't break the bond between soul mates," he said right before he took off.

Peter picked up Michelle and took her upstairs and laid her on the bed. I hoped that Jasper could bring Demetri back. This turn in advents can be very bad for us, or it can save us all. Right now our lives are in the hands of the Volturi tracker.

**Demetri's POV**

_The only way I was able still to keep moving was to cause some destruction along my path. My cohorts didn't quite understand my pain, but they knew to stay out of the way of the trees I was knocking over_. I needed to get back to the hotel, so I could call Aro and inform him of our findings.

I was pleased with myself when I made it to the hotel. _The pain hadn't diminished in the slightest, but I was able to deal with it better. _I quickly picked up my cell phone and made the call. Aro picked up on the first ring and switched his phone to the speaker so that his brothers could hear my report also.

I first explained to them who were all there.

"They say there are separate covens, and that they are only together to help the three newborns adjust to their chosen diet," I told them.

"Why does it take three covens to do so, when the older three are seasoned warriors of the Southern Wars? You said the God of War was the leader of this new coven. Well, he has trained thousands of newborns and with his gift; he should be able to handle three." Aro spoke.

"Yes, you are correct, but the newest of his coven is his mate," I told them.

"Demetri, your voice sounds off. What is it that you are not saying?" Caius asked.

"All three newborns are gifted, but the twins, who are seers, can only see if they are touching one another. His mate is some sort of shield. He could not give much information stating she only woke two days ago, but I doubt that she was to calm for being days old," I told them.

"There are more things you are not saying, Demetri. Don't lie to us," Caius said.

"It seems that Michelle, one of the twins, is my mate," I said wishing Caius didn't know me this well that he could tell even though my voice that I was hiding something.

"So, the answer is simple. We tell the God of War to hand over the seers, or they die," Aro stated.

I told them that I don't see the God of War giving up any of his coven. If the other two covens try to help them, _their own lives would be at stake. Furthermore, a_ few of us in the guard could possibly lose our lives.

Aro and Caius laughed at this, stating that I was forgetting about Jane and Alex's gifts.

"_But Masters, what if the God of War's mate knows how to use her shield?" I asked. _

"If she is days old like they told you, then she should have no control over it." Aro answered.

I hung up the phone called the rest of the guard to inform them of what the brothers said. Jane and Alex laughed and said they can't wait for the God of War to refuse the brother's orders.

They left to go hunting, so they would be in top, form for what would come tomorrow. I sat and thought about all of this. Would I, could I let my mate die? I know this pull is different from what I have been described by others.

It made me think that we were soul mates not just ordinary mates. I have heard tales of soul mates, and I know that Marcus and Didyme were soul mates. That is why he is so quiet and always looks like he is in pain.

I was still in deep thought when there was a knock on the door. _A mere second later, _in walked the God of War.

_I did not have time to react before I felt the beginning of his gift hedge upon me. _My last thought before he put me out was that I would have to make the choice to obey my masters or obey my heart. I have known the Volturi for centuries. The brothers have cared for me, gave me value and purpose. I could not betray them. However, to destroy the new reason of my existence would cause me to falter. It would break whatever is left of my immortal soul. Duty or love? My mind is still pondering.

**A/N This story has been nominated for the 3****rd**** Annual Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards!**

**Best vampire Jasper, Please go and vote if you feel this story deserves to win. http: / jaspersdarlins . blogspot . com all you have to do is take out the spaces.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Jasper POV**

I knew once Bella had shielded Michelle what I had to do. I had to get to Demetri and bring him back. Michelle being just months old could not handle the pain the same way one that was centuries old could.

I was not even sure Demetri understood fully what was happening to him. I took off after him. The farther away from the cabin I got, I could see the destruction of many trees. They had the scent of Demetri all over them. He must not have been able to handle the separation well either. Unlike Michelle, he has time on his side, but the mating call still cannot be avoided. However, you can use things to distract you, hence Demetri's destruction.

Once I found the hotel, I stayed out of sight knowing full well that after they talked to the brothers, they would be going hunting. I could feel from here their need to feed. Demetri's emotions were all over the place, ranging from confusion to disbelief to love and back to confusion.

It did not surprise me one bit when Demetri didn't go hunting with the rest. I knew this was the time for me to act. I followed his sent to his room, knocked and opened the door. His back was turned to me as I started to send his some lethargy.

He turned and saw me as I increased it to put him out. Once he was out I picked him up and ran back to the cabin. As I came through the door, I started to withdraw the lethargy, so he would come back around. I also asked Bella to bring down her shield from around Michelle. I wanted him to feel the pain, he was causing her. I projected what she was feeling onto him.

I didn't want him to see Michelle until I knew what he was thinking. I could tell that Michael and Carlisle were in the room with her, so she was not alone. I was glad that Peter and Char were down in the living room as I might need their help to contain Demetri if he decides that he does not want his mate.

As he started to come to, I began to feel his confusion.

"What has you so confused?" I asked.

"This feeling and this pain that I feel, it's not normal. Why am I here?" he said.

"You're here because of the call inside you. The feeling is the call of your soul mate. The pain is said soul mate, thinking she has been rejected by you," I stated bluntly.

"I have heard some of the tales of soul mates, but really don't know anything about it," He stated.

"Each vampire has a mate, but a select few have soul mates or some call them true mates," I explained.

"My master lost his soul mate. That is why he looks to be in pain at all times?" He asked me while rubbing his chest over his dead heart.This confused me as I always thought Aro was his master not Marcus.

"Your master is Marcus?" I had to find out.

"Yes he changed me, as I was dying. It was told to me that it was a request from Didyme. She had been watching me for some time from afar. She knew my life was not well and wished better for me. She thought of me as the son she could never have." He explained to me.

"The answer to your questions is yes that is why he looks to be in pain. It is rare for a vampire to survive the loss of one's soul mate," I answered back.

"Jasper, can I talk with him? It might help if he understood just how powerful the connection is between soul mates. With me, feeling that pull, as a human, who better to explain it to him." Bella asked.

"Darlin' that is a good idea, and once again, you are showing me just how amazing you truly are," I told her sitting down and pulling her onto my lap.

**Bella's POV **

"Demetri, what do you know about me?" I asked needing to know if he was told anything besides what we had told him just hours ago.

"Nothing," he answered.

"I was seventeen when I first meet the Cullen's. I dated Edward and was brought into this world as a pawn in a sick game of Edward's and Alice's," said expressing as much hate as possible.

"Then how is it that you were only turned days ago if you have known them so long?" Demetri asked.

"Because of the lies and manipulations of the two, Edward left me alone and broken in the forest. I spent the last five years in a hospital wishing they would just let me die. I had this pain, this emptiness that I did not understand. It was not until Jasper came to the hospital that I was able to figure it out, as the pain went away anytime he was near." I told him.

"So you want me to believe the words you are telling me?" he asked.

"Yes and you can check out my story. I was in Fairfax Mental Hospital in Kirkland. I was only bitten on Sunday because I had unknowingly put my life endanger, and The Major reacted the only way he knew how and that was to claim what was his," I told him.

"How can a human feel the pull? I've never heard of such a thing," he answered back.

"That I cannot say, but I can say that it nearly destroyed me, and I am thankful now that they did not let me die. I feel whole, complete, for the first time in my life," I told him hoping he would understand.

"I still can't believe you just woke up. You have great control for a newborn. No one just waking up three days ago would have the patience to talk to me now_**.**_ You are amazing just like The God of War stated," He said looking at me with awe before adding "How was it that you dated someone other than your mate?" he asked.

"Jasper was married to that evil, manipulative bitch, Alice, at the time. He was not allowed around me. The one time we were left alone was when they took me to Phoenix to try and escape a nomad, James, who was tracking me. He touched me once and I felt the electricity flow between us, but I did not understand it at that time. Alice and Edward always told me I was Edward's mate, and I believed them. That was until the day they left me," I explained to him.

"Why would they lie about who your mate was?" He asked me.

"That is a question I would love to know the answer to and only those two know the answer," I told him.

We talked for a while longer him asking questions, and I was answering them. He then asked about my shield and how Edward knew I was gifted. I gave him the information willingly causing Jasper to stiffen behind me. I guess he really did not want the guard to know all this information.

I felt that things were going good between us, and that he was starting to understand what it meant to be a soul mate. When he asked if he could make a phone call it was Jasper that told him he could, as long as he did it right in this room. He readily agreed.

We all sat and listened to him as he talked to Marcus on his private line. Marcus went into detail of what happens when one's soul mate is taken away. Marcus also told him that he would back him in whatever was decided. He said that the brothers would be there in two days to meet with the covens as Jane had called saying that The God of War had stolen Demetri.

**Marcus's POV**

I was packing my bag when the phone rang. I knew from the ring tone it was Demetri. If he was a captive like Jane said he was, then he would not be calling me now.

He started asking questions about soul mates. I went into as much detail as possible, what it feels like to live day to day without my soul mate. Demetri has heard me talk many times about Didyme, as if it was not for her love for him, he would not have been changed.

I felt responsible for him. I also have regretted changing him from time to time, as I have condemned him to this life. When we realized he had a gift, Aro demanded he be part of the guard. Aro and his collection of gifted vampires were known throughout our world.

If what he said was true that Michelle, and her brother have to touch each other to get a vision, then that would give Aro two more gifted vampires. I also don't see The God of War willing give up any of his coven members.

I would rather let Demetri leave the guard than live an eternity alone like I have been without my beloved Didyme. I have constantly asked my brothers to kill me, but they won't because it would throw the balance of power off more than it already is. Plus my gift was too useful to Aro.

I told Demetri I would back his decision. If that means he wants to leave the guard to be with his soul mate, then I would gladly fight my brothers to the death to allow that to happen.

I was still deep in thought when Heidi came in, to let me know that the rest of the party was ready to leave. I picked up my bag and followed her. My brothers know I hate leaving the confines of the castle.

Our party consisted of us three brothers along with Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata. I thought for sure more of us would be going. Sometimes I just don't understand how Aro comes up with his plans. Sometimes I think that Aro relies on his gift and the gifts of our guard members a little too much.

We flew in our private jet to our destination. Jane met us with a vehicle to take us to the hotel. Once we were all settled in our rooms. Aro called for a meeting.

"This is the deal we will offer them," he started then added. "I will call Carlisle and inform him that if Demetri is not returned in twenty-four hours, we will visit him to reclaim what is ours."

"Why talk to Carlisle when it was The God of War that took him," Heidi chimed in.

"Yes it was, but he has much respect for Carlisle, and I will only deal with the man I thought of as a friend for many years," Aro answered back.

"What happens during our visit if Demetri is not returned?" Chelsea asked.

"Our gifts are ones of war, and theirs is just fluff," Aro said.

Part of me wanted to laugh at him, but I didn't.

"What of this newborn with the shield?" Jane asked.

"If she is days old like we are being told there is no way she has control over it and from what I know it's a mental shield and not one that combat anything physical," he said with arrogance lacing his voice.

He should know that being overly confident when going into battle is a bad thing. I so wanted to point this out to him, but as always, I held my tongue. I had a very bad feeling about what was going to take place.

We all stayed right in the room as Aro placed the call to Carlisle, who tried to assure Aro that Demetri was not being held against his will. He said that Demetri was just getting to know his soul mate. Aro laughed and said, "So you would rather end your life than release my tracker?"

I would not reveal my hand just yet, but I am willing to stand with Carlisle and The God of War, if Demetri so chooses.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Michelle's POV**

I did not understand this pain. It was so much worse than when I was burning. I could hear voices talking, but the pain was too great to understand a word they were saying. At first, it was just a pull I felt, but when that hunk of a man named Demetri turned around, the pull turned into this pain.

I knew someone carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. I could feel someone rubbing my back, but could not tell who it was. The pain was so crippling that I wished I could die. I was not sure, how long I had been lying there wishing to die, when he caressed my hair saying, "Beauty, I am here and am not going anywhere. Please look at me," His voice was sweet as honey. He smelled like honey and corn biscuits fresh from the oven.

As the pain left my body, I rolled over to look into his crimson eyes. I was not bothered by his diet. All I wanted, was for him to hold me and never let me go. I finally sat up when my body allowed me to. He wrapped his arms around me after a few minutes, but those minutes seemed like hours to me.

"But you left me, once already, and you are guard," I said with my eyes filling up with venom that will never fall.

"My Beauty, it is you that I want," He said his crimson eyes sparkling with love.

"I know about the guard and who you are to them. They won't let you leave, and I won't leave my family," I told him.

"That is where you are wrong My Beauty. My father, my master, will help me stay with you, as he knows the pain of losing his soul mate," he said with a smile that could light up the darkness.

I could not help but stare at him not fully understanding what he was saying. From what I have been told about the brothers, they don't let many of their guards walk away.

My staring was interrupted by his sweet voice. "Beauty, can I escort you on a hunt as your eyes are black as a moonless night, your throat must be hurting."

"You would hunt animals with me?" I asked

"Yes, My Beauty. I would hunt and drink from animals if that so pleases you," He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Then yes you can escort me on a hunt as my throat does burn," I told him.

We made our way down the stairs, as we passed my family, Jasper told me to enjoy my hunt, and that we would talk later.

We ran to my favorite area to hunt. It was always full of caribou, which had become my favorite food. I took down a large cow, while he took down a large bull.

After we both drank our fill, we sat and talked to each telling our stories. It felt good to be in his arms as he told me the ins and outs of his life. I was starting to understand how he would be able to leave the guard to be with me.

I had believed that Aro was his master, but his father and master is Marcus the one brother who had lost a mate. Not just any mate, but his soul mate. Demetri has lived a long and very interesting life. I only hope that we can survive what was about to come down on us.

We both needed showers and a change of clothes. We also needed to talk with the family. So we headed back towards the cabin knowing it would not be long before we would be confronting the brothers.

**Siobhan's POV**

I had left when Carlisle had gotten the call from Aro, knowing that my coven and I should not be around when the guards came to investigate. All three of us had a bad feeling about what was coming down.

I decided that we needed to help them if a fight was going to happen. So I called in favors with every nomad I knew. I was pleased that only one that I called said he would not come, but then again, Alistair has this gift, and no one really knows how it works. He also hated the Volturi and said this could not end well. However, he wished us luck.

The rest would meet us in two-day times at my place in Carnation. Carlisle knew we are coming, but had yet to inform the others. I did not know what to think of Demetri and Michelle being soul mates. I knew who his master was. However, I questioned whether, he would stand against his brothers. It was something I doubted would happen.

Garrett was the first to show up, followed by Mary and Randall. The latter two ran into each other on the way and decided to run together the rest of the way. It was not until the following day that Charles and Makenna showed up.

Garrett and Randall said they had been looking for a reason to stand against the Volturi. They felt that the Volturi, were getting too powerful and needed to be taken down a notch or two.

We all took off running towards the cabin, hoping the brothers had not made their visit yet. I would hate to lose some dear friends because of the lies that had been told. I was slowly starting to see and understand why Bella had so much anger built up inside and that still needed to be released.

We were about a hundred miles away from the cabin when we ran into Jasper and Bella out on a hunt. He was shocked, but pleased that I had gathered some friends to help out. Garrett and he started talking strategies right away, and I knew once Peter got in the mix. It would be full blown war plans.

I would think with these three battle savvy warriors we had a better chance at taking out some key figures than any other group that has ever taken a stand against them**. **I knew it had been over a century since someone tried to take them down. It was not our initial intention to crumble the Volturi rule, but it had now become our goal to survive. He told us that we had an ally in Marcus, that he told Demetri he would stand beside him if Aro tries to force him to stay.

Our little party was greeted with open arms as well as gratitude from everyone. All except for the two that still did not have their feet, which I had to stifle a laugh.

Just as I had thought, Peter readily joined in with Garrett and Jasper planning tactics. When Demetri started to offer his opinion, it blew all of us away. This just cemented him in with all of us.

**Marcus's POV**

We left the hotel to run to the cabin where the three covens are staying. Unlike the rest in my party, I could not look at my son as a captive. I knew that he was taken, but it is by his choice to stay there with his soul mate.

I was hoping that once I showed my card of backing Demetri and his desire to stay with his soul mate, that my brothers would see the errors in their way of thinking. Aro, who has spent much of the last two, century collecting gifted soldiers, had many put to death if they did not choose to join him. Then he found his prize in Chelsea and her ability to manipulate one's allegiance.

She was his ace in the whole, a card he played when he thought the gift is too precious to destroy. The last time he used, her, was during the Southern Wars. I know he had taken her hoping to get his hands on the God of War, but we found out too late that he had already left Maria. It was not until a decade later that we learned he was living amongst the Cullen's.

As we neared our destination, we could smell scents that we were not expecting. This bothered me, as I knew Aro would use this to prove that they are amassing an army to overtake us. Then I thought about how I could be possible die after all these centuries of wanting to do so, and I felt at peace with my decision to stand by my son's side.

"See, brothers, they are gathering an Army." Aro spat his voice laced with venom.

"Let wait and see, before we jump to concussions," I said.

As we came to the clearing, just in front of the cabin, Jane mentioned. Each of the covens stood separate as well as the Irish coven and a few nomads. Demetri stood with the God of War and his coven. You could see the peace he felt being so close to his soul mate. It was something that I missed, that feeling of peace my Didyme instilled in me anytime she was near. I was proud that my son made the right choice.

"Carlisle, if this is not an army you have amassed together, then what would you call it?" Aro said in a tone that was more of an accusation than a normal question.

"Aro, my old friend, you only have to touch my hand to know we are telling the truth. Maybe you should have made sure our accusers were with you," he said stepping forward and offering Aro his hand.

I looked at all those around me checking their bonds. What I saw amazed me. I could see that Heidi was the soul mate of Michael, but I was also amazed that I had a connection to one of the nomad females. I don't recall her name, but I can't wait to learn it.

I watched as Aro took Carlisle's hand. He looked confused as he watched all of the Carlisle's thoughts.

"Carlisle, how can this be? Why would they lie not only to you, but to me and my brothers?" Aro asked Carlisle.

"That is a question so many of us would love to hear the answer to." Carlisle answered back.

"Well we will just have to get those two here to answer that question, but first there is the matter of my tracker and his mate," Aro said.

"I speak for myself Aro, and I will stay with my soul mate. She is more than just my mate, something you do not understand," Demetri said with determination.

"You are still my property, and you will do as I say. If you choose to abandon your post you, your mate as well as the rest of the coven, I will just change your allegiance for you. Chelsea," Aro said.

I waited watching the bonds, and nothing was changing. I could see the look of frustration on her face.

"Chelsea, why are you not working on changing their allegiance?" Aro yelled at her.

"Sir I am trying my best, but something is blocking me." Chelsea said sounding as frustrated as she looked.

"I see that you lied to us on how old the shield is?" Aro stated and then added, "Felix, take out the shield."

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Why would you ask us to stop my brother? They join us or die." Aro replied.

"I have asked the two of you to kill, me, for centuries, but you refuse because of our blood bond to one another. Aro you could have saved Didyme from her death, but instead you stood back and watched my soul mate die. Our people have not respected us in many decades because we have become too controlling. It is not these covens and nomads you have to beware of, but those amongst the guard," I spoke knowing I could die for just speaking this, but I was at peace with myself for the first time since my beloved Didyme was killed.

"Brother, how can you stand against all that we have worked for?" Aro asked me.

"Because you have grown arrogant, and complaisant in your thinking. We took power from the Romanians because they wanted us to rule the humans and treat them as cattle. We wanted to stay as we are now, an enigma, a dream, a legend. However, as of the last few decades, we have tried to control those beneath us by telling them what to think and how to act. That was not what I signed on for. We can lead by letting our people be free thinkers. I feel we would have fewer problems with rogues if we were to do so," I said moving to stand next to my son.

Aro just stood there bewildered at what I said and did. Heidi also made her way over to stand next to her soul mate Michael.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I wish with all my might that I owned Twilight instead of SM, but wishing won't make it so. For some odd reason when I finished the last chapter my mind went blank and I had to ask for help to get this chapter up and going. Mama4dukes thank you for helping me jump start my brain by letting me bounce ideas off of you and you suggesting some awesome ideas. I love how this chapter came out and it would not be what it is if not for you. **

**Chapter34**

**Marcus's POV**

As Aro stood bewildered that I spoke out against him, I went to join my son, Demetri, who whispered to me quietly, so only I could hear. "We will find out answers soon. They are coming." I knew what he was saying, and I looked forward to getting the truth of out them.

Aro came back to the present and started yelling out orders. It was around this time that everyone started to smell the approaching vampires. You could hear growls coming from the Whitlock and Cullen covens. I was a little surprised at hearing growls from the Irish coven.

They came running into the clearing holding hands; they both looked pleased with themselves. Alice, the seer, dropped to one knee before Aro. "My Liege," She said, causing everyone to look at her. The empath was projecting his anger as he growled, once again.

Aro looked pleased to have this kind of respect paid to him by the seer.

"My Liege, I see you now understand what we meant when we said that the covens before you have been amassing together to overthrow you," Alice said, sounding pleased with herself.

"I see an old, dear friend helping an ex-coven member with his newborns. I have seen Carlisle's thoughts, and they show no malice towards us," Aro said, looking at her.

"How can that be? I have seen the battle. I have seen Carlisle take control of the guards. The one, which calls Jasper her mate is the most powerful shield our kind as ever seen. She must be eliminated before Carlisle overthrows you," Alice advised Aro.

"I saw nothing of the sort in his thoughts, and I know your visions are based on decisions, which are made. He wouldn't be able to hide that thought from me," Aro informed her.

"The shield can shield decisions. She can make you believe lies instead of the truth. She must die if we are to save the Volturi ways," The seer relayed to Aro.

"If she can shield thoughts, why could I see his thoughts?" Aro asked her.

"She can select which thoughts to shield. She stole my mate from me to get the Cullen's to do as she desired. She's the real culprit behind the plot to overthrow you," Alice informed Aro with an air of confidence.

"You are the liar. You can't even see anything that pertains to Bella or those around her," Michelle yelled out.

This information was all Aro needed to, once again, direct Felix to take the shield out. This time he also ordered Jane and Alec to help him. I couldn't stand by and watch another soul mate's life taken. I sprang forward grabbing hold of Aro's head and proceeded to rip it clear off of his body— causing all to gasp.

"There—it is finished," I said.

As everyone still stared stunned at me, Jasper flew into action and was now holding Edward in a head lock.

"Alice! You will tell the truth as to why you want my Bella dead and why you chose to involve the Volturi in this scheme of yours!" He growled out so ferociously that the fear was apparent on Alice's face. I suspected he was sending her a huge dose of fear.

"Alice! The truth or Edward dies!" He commanded.

The seer started to stammer out her story. She told us about how Edward is her soul mate, but Jasper is her mate and with both of them at her side, she could rule the world. You could tell she wasn't just talking about our vampire world, but the world around us as well. She informed us that Bella has no bond whatsoever with Edward except for the fact that, while she was human, she was his singer.

She went on to explain that she never dreamed Edward would be able to resist his singer the way he did. She also regretted that she didn't inform Edward of the fact Jasper was going to drain Bella on her eighteenth birthday. If Edward had not pushed him away from Bella, Jasper would have drained her before he even found out that she was his soul mate.

I stopped the vindictive bitch right there. I didn't need to hear anymore. I turned to Chelsea with a special request. "Chelsea, my dear, would you be so kind as to sever the bond between the mind reader and the seer."

As Chelsea moved forward to sever their bonds, I noticed something flickering and turned to see what it was. I looked again towards the nomads. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Maybe everything, we have ever been told about soul mates is wrong.

I've known since the day that Chelsea and Afton mated that they were only mates and not soul mates. I wondered if she could feel the pull towards the nomad that was her soul mate. Would she want to do what Alice had tried to do and keep both her mates or would she let Afton go? Why is this all happening here and now? I had so many questions, but first we needed to deal with this fiasco.

I knew Chelsea worked her magic as Alice started shouting, "Just kill me now! I can't live like this!"

Bella stepped up and took off her head, "Bitch. You'll never mess with my family, ever again!"

Someone started a fire, and the two bodies were thrown upon it. I was just about to make a declaration when the mind reader spoke up. "I…I…want to serve the Volturi; Alice manipulated me, just as she did everyone around her. I thank you for severing the bond between us".

"You would be willing serve the Volturi when we don't even know what will be happening in our future?" I questioned.

"Marcus, my brother I think it's time to discuss where we stand," Caius said.

"Caius, do you stand with me or do you wish death-like Aro?" I asked him.

"Marcus, I understand that the concept of soul mates was something that Aro never quite understood. He had Didyme killed to force you to stay because he knew that you two would leave once you changed Demetri. I only followed his wishes as he was the oldest among us. I will stand with you. It's time the truth is told to all," Caius said with conviction.

"Thank you Caius, we have so much to discuss," I said looking around at everyone.

"Yes and I think here is the best spot, so the words get out, as I feel much change is needed to be done if we are to rule effectively," Caius replied.

"I agree. Many changes need to be made, but changes that will be for the betterment of our people," I answered back.

"For starters, I think Sulpicia should stand-in for Aro until we figure this all out," Caius stated.

"I can agree to that," I told him, then added, "I think the first line of business is sorting out the thing that is confusing me the most right now, and that is how and why there are so many soul mates. I have always believed it was a rare gift for a vampire to find his soul mate and here there are so many."

"I think I can help you with that one Marcus," Carlisle said.

"Be my guest," I replied to him with a wave of my hand.

Carlisle acknowledged me with a nod of his head. "For years I've done research knowing that my household was different. We aren't just a family, but each couple, are soul mates. This intrigued me to, so I had to figure it out. I've read the history on every continent and have come to the conclusion that each of us vampires, have a soul mate and a mate out in the world, but if we find our mate first, we stop looking. Those gathered here are the lucky ones and have found their soul mate first, for the most part. The Volturi, are the only vampires that don't travel much, so it stands to reason that this is why, so few are mated."

Something inside me was convinced he was correct in his reasoning's. Hiding in our castle would hinder our chances of meeting our soul mate.

"Carlisle, your research may just be correct as we don't leave very often and those that we do send out aren't away from the castle for any real length of time. I feel it is critical that this be changed. I also feel that only those that want to be part of the guard should serve," I replied.

"Master, are you saying that I can stay here with Michelle?" Demetri asked.

"My son, I would never ask you to give up your soul mate to serve me," I told him. "I only ask that you stay in touch with me so my old heart doesn't worry about you."

"I'm in agreement that only those who want to work for the guard should do so, and it should be a position of honor," Caius stated.

"I very much, like that line of thinking Caius. Yes, it should be an honor to be part of the guard, not a duty or obligation," I concurred.

We all talked, a while longer with each person interjecting his or her thoughts on how the Volturi should be run. I will have to say that Bella is a true thinker, and it shows why she was chosen as the soul mate to The God of War.

She suggested that we run the Volturi much like how much of the world runs their countries, not displacing Caius and I, but having that third spot open to one elected by the people with an official time limit. Caius and I both agreed that, was a brilliant idea, and once everything was settled back home we would put take that idea into serious consideration.

There was one more thing I wanted to take care of before we left to go back home, and that was to talk to my mate and to Chelsea's mate. I did find out her name was Mary and Chelsea's soul mate was named Randall. Chelsea is giving Afton the choice to stay with her and her soul mate or look for his soul mate.

We bid our good-bye with, Mary and Randall, both of whom have decided to join us on our journey back to our castle, in tow. I know I left the cabin feeling so much at peace. I knew we had a long road ahead of us, but I also felt that it would be for the betterment of our people in the long run.

**Jasper's POV**

Damn! Today has been full of so many surprises. First, Marcus and Heidi moved to stand with us against Aro. Next, Marcus beheaded Aro and, subsequently, Bella took the head off of Alice. The feelings I felt as we watched them burn was mixed to say the least.

I didn't want to stick around and see what was to happen. All I wanted was to run away with Bella and claim her properly. I sent her little doses of my lust and love hoping she would get the picture, but her mind seemed to be set on giving her two cents worth, which I can honestly say, once again, showed just how intelligent she is. There could never be any doubt in anyone's mind that she is the perfect mate for me.

As soon as the Volturi and the guard started back for home, I grabbed Bella's hand and took off running. The further away from the cabin we got, the more lust I was starting to feel from my mate. I could also feel her amusement about something.

No sooner had we reached the river than she jumped me. My clothes were ripped from my body and hers right along with mine. It was odd for me to allow her to be the aggressor as Alice was a total submissive and only did as she was told. Even Maria was submissive when it came to the bedroom.

Bella was making this exciting and new. She kissed her way down from my chest to my abs to take my member into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the length of my member a few times then took me, deep down, her throat. At this moment in time, I did not care where she learned this—she was simply driving me crazy.

I wanted to be buried deep inside her and so before I came down her throat. I pulled her off of me, telling her I just needed and wanted to be inside of her. She straddled my hips and lowered herself onto me. Oh, she was so wet and still so tight. This was something I would never grow tired of. I met her down thrust with one of my own meetings her halfway.

I loved how I did not have to worry about being gentle. Gentle was not something either of us could afford to be at this time. Our needs were too great. When she leaned forward to capture my lips, I thought it would be a deep kiss, but it was just a short little kiss, then she broke away kissing down my neck to where my pulse point would be if I was human and bit down.

I cried out in pain as well as in pleasure as I came hard and deep inside my mate. In all my hundred plus years, my Bella was the only vampire to mark me as hers and in just the short few days she has been alive she had done, this three times. She marked me twice while she was in rage, but part of her knew what she was doing.

Her marking me like this just fueled me on as I flipped us, so I could take control. I put her legs over my shoulders and drove into her without checking to make sure she was ready for me. I was taking her no matter what, but it pleased me that she was ready.

I know if she was still human I would have shattered her pelvic bone, with the force of my thrusts. As I got close to coming again, I took to, sucking her neck, biting her hard—causing both of us to come. I screamed, "MINE!" She was mine, and every vampire in the world would know it as I marked the other side of her neck causing her to come again.

After our whirlwind session of mating, we swam for a bit, then made love slowly underneath the stars. Part of me wanted to go back to the cabin and see how our newly mated twins were doing, but another part of me wanted to spend days alone with Bella claiming her repeatedly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Bella's POV**

It was early morning when we decided to head back to the cabin, as I still had some questions that needed to be answered. As we neared, Peter and Emmett, both started yelling at Jasper about projecting. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me, causing Jasper to look at me.

"Hey, I thought going out to the river would have gotten us far enough away from everyone else," I said once I stopped laughing.

"You got to be shitting me. You were by the river," Emmett said as we came through the trees into the back yard.

"Damn Bro, next time ask Bella to shield you. My dick hurts from all the sex, and you know how Char gets when you are projecting," Peter said.

The guys all seemed to being blaming Jasper, but if you looked at all the females, they had huge smiles on their faces.

We went up stairs, so we could shower and change out of our ripped up clothes. As we were showering, I started to think back to all that I had heard as I was burning. I knew that I needed the answers to those questions. Are we going to be at war with the wolves? What was my dad told?

"Darlin' you look deep in thought. Anything I can help you with?" He asked me.

"I'm just thinking about stuff I heard while I was burning," I answered back.

"You keep amazing me Darlin', as most don't remember what they heard while burning," he said to me.

"Well I remember a lot and just so you know, I am still pissed at you for changing me. However, the sex was incredible," I said smirking at him.

I had to slap his hands away from my body a few times as I was trying to dress. Part of me wanted him touching me, but my answers were more important than another round of Jasper's grabby hands.

"Jasper, please. We can have more fun after I get my answers," I growled at him after he tried touching me once again.

"Why are we wasting our time talking with the family, when we can spend the next few days naked?" He said pulling on his t-shirt. I licked my lips at that thought, causing myself to moan, which only caused him to smirk at me. I hurried and finished up getting dressed.

As we came down the stairs, both Tanya and Irina glared at me before saying, "This is all your fault if you would have just died our lives would have been perfect," came from both the girls in unison.

I am so sick of people blaming me for their screwed-up lives. I acted without thinking as I leaped and beheaded Tanya, throwing her head through the window. I was just about to do the same to Irina, when Jasper did it for me.

I could feel everyone looking at me.

"I did nothing to those two. I think we should have burned them with Aro and Alice," I said not feeling I had done anything wrong.

"I'm not saying I condone what they did to help Edward and Alice. However, do they deserve death for their crime?" Carman asked.

"Carman, I know you don't know me from Adam, but I did nothing but love Edward. Only later to be told that I was just a pawn in a sick game that nearly destroyed me. Those two admitted to helping them and kept them informed of my whereabouts. I should have seen to it that Edward also lost his life. It should be against our laws for one to mess with another's soul mate," I said my voiced laced with anger.

"I would have to agree with Bella on that one. I would hate for someone to have kept us from each other," Eleazar said.

"I don't want to talk about Edward or Alice. I want to know what was told to my dad." I replied, changing the subject.

"Well, he knows the truth, as Jacob told him everything," Carlisle replied answering my question.

"Are we going to be at war with Jacob and his friends?" I asked.

"No, the treaty I signed with Jacob's great grandfather covered the Cullens, not the Whitlocks, and you and Jasper were way outside the treaty boundaries, and why refer to the pack has his friends?" Carlisle explained while adding his own question in for me.

"I said friends because, I know many of them are just that and the few times I had talked with Jake, he only referred to them as his friends," I stated back before adding, "So, will I be able to talk with and visit my dad?"

"Once we know for sure that your blood lust is under control, I don't see why not," Carlisle answered.

"Can I talk to him on the phone? I miss him, and I didn't even get to say bye to him," I said giving Jasper a look.

"I don't see why not," Jasper replies

"I have one more question," I said.

"We will answer whatever you ask," Carlisle said.

"I understand why none of you stepped in when Jasper claimed and bit me. I also understand why you all kept your distance when I went after him. Is this anger I feel towards him normal?' I asked causing everyone to laugh.

"It's a very normal reaction. The only difference between you and a normal newborn is that you can think. Most act on pure instincts and for you, it seems to be thought and then an executed plan," Jasper answered my question.

"Why am I so different from a normal newborn? I asked needing my answers.

"This is just a guess. I have no real answer for that question, but to me, it's because you were supposed to be one of us," Carlisle stated.

"That doesn't make sense because Michael and Michelle saw themselves as vampires. They both have acted more like normal newborns than me. The only exception being that Michelle has never once craved human blood," I stated back.

"Darlin', does it really matter as to why you can think about your actions before you act?" Jasper asked as he ran a finger down my side.

Slapping his hand away before answering, "Yes, why can't I be normal for once in my life?" My question caused everyone to laugh. After a moment, I laughed right along with them.

I have never been normal. I should have known that even becoming a vampire was not going to make me normal.

We all talked for a while longer as we started asking Demetri and Heidi questions, so we could get to know them. My family is not the family I had dreamed about years ago when I first learned about vampires, but I will take it as it is.


	36. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

Here I am, sitting out in the middle of nowhere Montana, watching the water flow over the falls. We have been living in Montana for the past two years. We came here shortly after I was changed, needing a bigger place to live since our family had grown larger than we expected it to grow.

Talking with the twins they say that they never saw their soul mates coming so soon. They said they had seen them a time or two, but never knew what brought them together. Demetri and Heidi both took to our lifestyle with finesse.

Even Peter and Charlotte tried our lifestyle from time to time, but always go back saying its fine when you can't get to a human. Adding also that the rush you feel drinking from a human can be compared to nothing else.

One thing that really pissed me off was when we sat there and watched as Carman fused Irina's and Tanya's head back on. I wanted to burn them that day, but Carlisle felt it was in our best interest to play nice.

I came here to watch the fall and reflect back over all that has transpired. It took me months to stop being angry at Jasper for the way he changed me. He never knew when I was going to release the anger. He even lost his arm once when he thought I was through with my "tantrums" as he called them.

The biggest change had been how the Volturi ruled over us. They took my suggestion and held an election for the vacant spot. I was not surprised to see that it went to Carlisle. They now call themselves the Volturi Court.

Not only do they call themselves that, but that is what they basically are. It is a place where vampires take their disputes. Laws have changed a bit as now the biggest crime one can commit is keeping a vampire from their mate or soul mate. These crimes, was punishable by death.

Even Edward's gift and his repentance did not save him from his fate. Irina and Tanya soon followed for their help once the new law was enacted.

The thing that surprised most of our world was the disbanding of the guard. Any of them that wanted to stay living in the castle could do so. They were all encouraged to go out into the world and look for their mates.

Thinking about mates brought me, to think about Marcus and Mary. They both were happy. Randall just could not share Chelsea. She made her choice knowing full well that she had to choose her soul mate over her mate.

Afton did not seem to have a problem with this at all and asked Chelsea for one favor in return. He asked that if she could make a bond between himself and Sulpicia, who was all for it. She was so lonely without Aro.

With all the changes going on in our world, it seemed gifted vampires were coming out of their hiding spots. They were no longer in fear that they would have to serve the guard.

It seemed that our world was at peace, but something to me still felt off. Peace like this doesn't come without a price on its head. I watched and I listened to all I heard going on around me. I hid this feeling from Jasper as he thought nothing bad would happen and that this peace was a long time in coming.

I felt him long before I could smell him. He always seemed to find me when I run off. I didn't mind at all as long as he gave me some alone time. I turned and smiled as he reached the top of the bolder I was sitting on.

"So, Darlin' what has taken over that pretty head of yours?" he asked sitting and pulling me to him.

"All the changes in our world," I answered him.

"These changes are a long time in coming and are good for our people," he said.

I turned and looked at him. Some days I still couldn't believe that this God like man was all mine. I smiled and moaned at the thought that jumped in my head.

He looked at me smirking because he knew what was going on in my head. I lifted my shield, so he could feel my emotions.

"Darlin', you know you are playing with fire right now," he said as he ripped open my shirt.

I just sent him more of my love and desire, while I ripped his shirt off. Just seeing his naked chest had me so wet. I needed him inside me now. I didn't want us to take our time exploring each other's body. This was all about need.

I had his jeans off before he could get mine off. I pushed him on his back, smirking at him, and letting him know I was in control here. I lowered myself on his hard member. I rose up and down at a slow pace making sure to swivel my hips, knowing this drove him crazy.

He growled as I dug my fingers into his shoulders. He soon had me on my back with my legs over his shoulders, so he could get a little deeper. His thrusts were fast and hard. You could hear chunks of rocks falling into the water.

He roared, then bit down on my collar bone as he released causing me to cum. He pulled out, lied next to me and licked my new mark. I had lost track of how many marks I have gotten, or that I had given him. It seems that at least once a week, we find the need to mark each other. Some of our marks are in places only we will ever see; if we have our say about it.

Lying there for hours, just listening to the sounds of nature, embedded the peace I always felt when with Jasper. Thinking back, I didn't know why I was so upset with him for changing me. I knew that I always wanted to be with him, and this is where I'm supposed to be.

The sound of Jaspers phone ringing ruined our time together.

"Peter this better, be important," Jasper growled into the phone.

"Jacob called looking for Bella. He said her phone was off, and it goes straight to voice mail," Peter said.

I took the phone out of Jasper's hand, so I could talk to Peter.

"Did Jake say what he wanted?" I asked.

"No, just to have you call when I found you," came Peter's reply.

I hung up and dialed Jake's number.

"This better be Bells and not that leech," Jake grumbled as he answered the phone.

"Jake I really wish you would stop referring to them as leeches, cause you know I'm one of them," I said before adding, "Why are you looking for me?"

"Just checking on you, making sure you're happy with your leech. You know I will still take you back," he said, causing Jasper to growl.

"Jake, you know that is never going to happen," I told him as I caressed my hand down Jaspers' chest then added, "Jake, I have to go now. Tell dad I love him, and I will call in a few days."

I hung up the phone and pinned Jasper down and kissed him. This time we made love slowly, just feeling each other and enjoying the closeness. The sky turned black before we were finished. Dressed the best we could, we headed back to the house.

The phone call from Jake was something that happens every so often. I hope he will soon realize that I with my soul mate and I will never want to leave his arms. We showered, while making love against the wall before dressing and lying on the bed in each other arms for the reminder of the night.

All too soon we had visitors, that seemed to spend more time here than at their home. Jane and Alec have taken to visiting here. Over all, my life is almost perfect. Now, if I just could get this nagging feeling that something will go wrong, then it would be perfect.

**A/N there may and may not be a second epilogue that time jumps. It will depend on how RL goes.**


End file.
